Calendrier de l'avent
by Neliia
Summary: Calendrier de l'avent Sterek en collaboration avec Plurielle. POV Stiles.
1. 2 - Guerre

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _On se retrouve le deuxième jour sur le thème "Guerre". N'hésitez pas à lire le premier jour sur le compte de Plurielle, on écrit un Sterek en alternance chaque jour avec chacun un point de vue différent ;)_

 _Les thèmes ont été choisis parmi les nombreuses propositions du Sterek's pack, merci à tous !_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez d'attendre Noël avec nous et le Sterek :3_

* * *

Stiles pouvait être défini par beaucoup d'adjectifs, positifs comme négatifs. Mais patient n'était décidément pas pour lui. Stiles patient était presque un oxymore et ce n'était pas Scott ou son père qui allaient le contredire. Et pourtant, ces derniers temps, Stiles avait dû faire le plein de patience.

Il avait fait la cour à Derek pendant des mois. DES MOIS. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que l'alpha était réceptif à ses avances. Mais chaque fois que Stiles s'était déclaré, Derek l'avait repoussé. Une sombre question d'âge légal minimum à atteindre. Et tant pis si on froissait le pauvre petit adolescent, n'est-ce pas ? Tant qu'il n'était pas un adulte, ça ne comptait pas.

L'étincelle s'affala dans son lit. Il en avait marre. Il aimait le loup, le loup l'aimait. OU ETAIT LE PROBLEME ? Quel abruti avec ces principes. Stiles secoua la tête. Dernièrement, pour son plus grand malheur, il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir le Loup. Ils étaient en guerre avec une meute voisine qui cherchait à leur voler leur territoire. Après les batailles, l'alpha le fixait souvent avant de partir rapidement en direction du loft, le laissant avec les bêtas. Stiles en avait déduit qu'il cherchait à savoir s'il était blessé avant d'aller se soigner. Ou du moins l'espérait-il...

L'étincelle retournait ensuite chez lui, accompagné de Scott et Allison le plus souvent. Ils le laissaient généralement seul par la suite, le loup voulant vérifier de la manière la plus charnelle qui soit que la chasseuse était en bonne santé. Stiles en profitait pour revoir leur stratégie en fonction des informations qu'il avait collecté pendant la bataille. Il se soignait aussi parfois. Quand il n'avait pas été assez rapide, pas assez fort ou perspicace. Il arrivait à cacher ses plaies de mieux en mieux. Il faisait en sorte de contrôler sa respiration, essayait d'amoindrir les battements de son cœur pour ne pas que les loups comprennent. Il adorait sa meute bien sûr mais subir les refus répétitifs de l'alpha le blessait plus que de raison et il avait maintenant du mal à supporter les câlins de meute. Il ressortait de ses embrassades lupines encore plus esseulé, triste et amer. Alors avoir un loup-garou protecteur sur le dos pour voir s'il se soignait bien ? Non merci !

Aujourd'hui était un jour sans. Un jour où l'étincelle en avait marre. Un jour où il était en colère. Son cerveau marchait à mille à l'heure, encore plus que d'habitude pour répondre au trop plein d'émotions que ressentait le jeune homme. Allongé dans son lit, il était incapable de se calmer, il fallait qu'il bouge. Il avait l'impression d'être une fourmilière. C'était une sensation qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps mais qui n'en restait pas moins désagréable. Son portable vibra, signe d'un message. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand il vit que c'était Peter qui parlait sur le groupe messenger de la Meute. Le message était bref : une heure et des coordonnées GPS. Comment faisait-il pour avoir les informations ? Stiles n'avait jamais compris. Mais ça leur avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. La meute était au courant par avance des attaques de leurs ennemis, ce qui facilitait grandement leur préparation au combat.

L'étincelle alluma son ordinateur, commençant aussitôt à faire des recherches sur l'endroit, la topographie du terrain, les avantages que les loups pourraient en tirer et les inconvénients. Près d'une heure avant le début du combat, un autre message de Derek cette fois leur disait de se rendre au loft. Stiles avait eu le temps d'élaborer une stratégie qui tenait la route si et seulement si tous les loups se pliaient au plan, ce qui n'était que rarement arrivé… Il avait également une idée pour améliorer Betty, sa batte.

Il partit largement avant l'horaire prévu pour passer chez Deaton. Il se fournit en herbes diverses sans aucune réaction de la part de son mentor avant de se rendre au loft. Personne n'était encore arrivé et il se gara à sa place habituelle. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, Derek devait l'avoir entendu depuis des kilomètres et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être aimable et gentil aujourd'hui, bien que la perspective de voir Derek était toujours aussi plaisante. Il grommela une vague explication inintelligible sur l'investissement de la cuisine et commença à préparer son mélange. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le loup rôder dans l'appartement, visiblement mal à l'aise. Ou peut-être nerveux. C'était parfaitement insupportable. C'était lui l'hyperactif des deux ! Vite exaspéré, le jeune homme posa brutalement son bol sur le plan de travail avant de demander :

" _\- Tu veux pas te poser un peu au lieu de tourner comme un loup en cage ?"_

Il ne reçut qu'un regard noir pour toute réponse, ce qui le fit soupirer. Il n'avait pas envie d'être diplomate. Vraiment pas. Pourtant, il se força à se calmer pour enchaîner :

" _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Si c'est la perspective du combat qui t'effraie, j'ai une stratégie, comme à chaque fois qu'il faut sauver vos culs poilus. On les connaît, on les a battus à chaque fois, alors vraiment, je vois pas ce qui peut te rendre aussi nerveux parce que franchement…_

 _\- Ça pue !"_

Cela eut le mérite de faire taire le jeune homme qui le regarda, bouche bée avant de se renifler discrètement. Derek haussa les yeux au ciel :

" _\- Pas toi idiot, ce que tu es en train de préparer me rend nerveux._

 _\- Eh ! Je suis pas… C'est vrai ? C'est génial ça ! Héhéhé."_

Stiles repartit à sa préparation, heureux comme tout, avant d'en enduire Betty alors que Derek reprenait sa ronde. C'était un mélange d'aconit qui était censé repousser partiellement les loups et surtout être très douloureux pour eux. Il restait un humain après tout. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme avait ouvert une fenêtre, ranger sa batte et nettoyer les bols et ustensiles à la javel pour détruire les odeurs. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, comme souvent dernièrement avant que la meute n'arrive.

Le jeune homme exposa son plan, le modifiant quelque peu suite aux interventions de Lydia et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le lieu de la bataille. Lydia était à l'arrière de la camaro, Stiles aux côtés de Derek. Un silence de mort régnait qui rendait la banshee mal à l'aise. Elle n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension entre ces deux-là ! La jambe de Stiles tressautait contre la portière. Bien qu'il avait confiance en sa meute, il restait un humain. Et un humain, ça se faisait rapidement mal. Et ça ne guérissait pas aussi bien que les loups. Il était toujours stressé à l'approche de combats. Tous les loups de la meute se sentirent mal à l'aise quand Stiles sortit Betty, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire fou de son propriétaire. Ils savaient qu'il n'allait pas leur faire de mal mais leur loup restait incroyablement stressé par l'odeur du mélange. C'était instinctif. Et c'était incroyablement satisfaisant pour Stiles. Le combat promettait d'être rude.

La lutte fut féroce, comme souvent. Les coups pleuvaient, les grognements surnaturels se faisaient entendre et ça devint rapidement un lugubre capharnaüm de sons en tous genres. Des os qui se brisent, du sang qui gicle, des couinements de douleur… Stiles venait d'administrer un coup de batte à un loup qui resta allongé au sol grâce à sa mixture d'aconit quand il entendit Derek hurler son prénom. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un loup arriver à toute allure sur lui. Il regarda aux alentours mais personne n'était assez prêt pour l'aider, malgré que son alpha courrait le plus rapidement possible vers lui. Il se campa sur ses deux jambes, attendant le coup. Au dernier moment, il se décala légèrement de sa trajectoire mais se prit tout de même un coup de griffe à l'épaule qui le fit crier de douleur.

La force décuplée par sa douleur, par sa rage, par sa colère et par sa frustration de ces derniers mois, il pivota sur ses appuis et donna un grand coup de batte dans le dos du loup. Ce dernier tomba au sol avant d'essayer de se relever et pris de folie, l'étincelle continua de le frapper. Il frappa jusqu'à ce que le loup ne bouge plus, en sachant qu'il guérirait de toute façon. Quand il se redressa, Liam se chargea d'attacher le loup et de l'éloigner de lui.

Stiles avait le souffle court. Une pulsation douloureuse courait de son épaule jusqu'à son poignet. Il ressentait la sueur lui couler le long du dos. Il sentait du sang chaud couler sur son visage et il s'essuya rapidement avec sa main, écœuré. Derek était à quelque pas, comme figé. Ses narines frémissaient, comme s'il se contenait. Mais de quoi ? La menace était maîtrisée, tout le monde allait bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Scott accourut vers son meilleur ami et le prit dans ses bras, lui demandant si tout allait bien. L'étincelle lui assura que oui, un peu troublé de voir l'alpha dans cette situation. Lydia arriva également à ses côtés, ce qui sembla réveiller Derek qui se secoua avant de grogner et de partir jusqu'à la camaro. Il semblait avoir la mort aux trousses et personne ne put lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà parti. Ce fut Stiles qui brisa le silence :

" _\- Okay… Il se passe quoi là exactement ?"_

Ce fut Peter qui lui répondit, les bêtas cherchant à ne pas croiser le regard de l'étincelle, sauf Scott qui semblait aussi perdu que son meilleur ami :

" _\- Oh Stiles… Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée voyons…_

 _\- Mais de quoi tu parles… ?!_

 _\- Du fait que Derek ne peut pas rester_ physiquement _à tes côtés après une bataille, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."_

Stiles bugga littéralement. Est-ce qu'il comprenait réellement le sous-entendu ?

" _\- Euh.. attends, tu veux dire que… enfin …"_

Contre toute attente, ce fut Boyd qui prit la parole, visiblement excédé :

" _\- Roh ça va, ça fait des semaines qu'il doit partir pour cacher l'odeur de phéromones qu'il dégage dès qu'il te voit comme ça."_

Il fit un geste de la main qui l'engloba entièrement et Stiles se détailla. Sérieusement ? Il se tourna vers Scott :

" _\- Bro, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit !"_

Gêné, ce dernier se gratta la nuque :

" _\- Je pensais qu'il voulait juste aller se reposer ?_

 _\- … Mon dieu, Scotty-chou, faut vraiment que tu entraînes tes sens ma parole !"_

Alors que l'étincelle était perdu dans ses pensées, Peter arriva auprès de lui, passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules :

" _\- Tu sais Stiles, Derek est un loup-né. Il aime la bestialité, tu es sûr de pouvoir assumer ?"_

Rougissant, ce dernier se dégagea avant de grommeler une insulte. Puis il réalisa. C'était sa chance ! Il se jeta sur son meilleur ami :

" _\- Scott ! Emmène-moi au loft !_

 _\- Stiles, t'es sûr que…_

 _\- Bordel, Scott, tu veux que j'en vienne au bro-code ?"_

Le loup leva les mains en l'air avant de répondre :

" _\- Okay okay, je t'amène !"_

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme était au pied de l'immeuble. Il avait du sang séché sur le visage, sûrement un peu dans les cheveux aussi. Il avait mal au bras qu'il n'avait pas pensé à soigner mais il était déterminé. Il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte aussitôt, ne voulant pas perdre de sa motivation. Le loup sortait de la douche et il fut surpris de le trouver là, preuve s'il en est qu'il portait son attention ailleurs… Aussitôt, il vit l'alpha serrer les poings, les griffes sorties, son regard devint écarlate et il bloqua sa respiration. Le jeune homme écarta les bras avant de demander :

" _\- Alors c'est ça ton truc ?"_

La réponse qu'il reçut ce jour-là lui tira une pensée au combien décalée mais véridique : il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être en guerre.

* * *

 _Héhé. Un peu bizarre mais j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est le salaire de l'auteur !_


	2. 4 - Fibre internet

_Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé au deuxième jour de ce calendrier de l'avent collaboratif, c'est génial ! :D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également :D_

* * *

Stiles soupira. Il s'emmerdait royalement. Il avait fait trois fois le tour de tous ses sites préférés, avait fini ses jeux vidéos plusieurs fois, avait fini ses séries, lu deux livres… Bref, il n'avait plus rien envie de faire. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il était en permanence informatique. Quelle idée aussi. Dormir aurait passer le temps. Mais il se connaissait, s'il s'endormait maintenant, même s'il mettait la sonnerie de son téléphone à fond, il ne se réveillerait pas… Alors il flânait en espérant qu'on l'appelle.

Pour arrondir ses fins de mois et ne pas surcharger financièrement son père, Stiles avait plusieurs petits boulots. Il écrivait des devoirs pour des personnes de sa fac, rendait quelques services à des personnes âgées et aidait les personnes qui avaient des soucis informatiques. Il avait fait tellement de recherches sur internet qu'il était désormais calé pour répondre à 80% des demandes. La plupart du temps, c'était des personnes qui avaient débranché leur box, arrêté le wifi sans faire exprès ou un problème qui pouvait être réglé par un simple redémarrage de l'ordinateur. Mais ça payait bien.

Voilà pourquoi ce soir-là, Stiles mâchait un chewing-gum en tournant sur son siège, réfléchissant aux conséquences de l'entrée de l'e-gaming dans les jeux olympiques. Il était en train de se passer tous les noms de joueurs des équipes qu'il connaissait en élaborant de nombreuses théories sur leur choix de pseudo quand son téléphone sonna. Il se redressa bien que personne ne puisse le voir et décrocha :

" _\- Stiles Stilinski, je vous écoute !_

 _\- Euh… Oui, allô. Hmm. Vous êtes bien le réparateur ?_

 _\- Oui tout à fait. Quel est votre problème ?"_

Stiles avait ouvert une page internet pour s'occuper. Il perdait beaucoup trop facilement son attention… Saloperie de TDAH. Il sentait que la personne au bout du fil était plutôt mal à l'aise. Cependant, tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas le problème, il ne pourrait pas donner la solution. Stiles se frappa le front. Parfois, avec des pensées pareilles, il se demandait comment il avait été étiqueté 'surdoué'.

" _\- Mon ordinateur ne va plus sur internet._

 _\- Hmm okay. Est-ce que vous avez déjà redémarré votre ordinateur et/ou votre box ?_

 _\- Euh.. non ?"_

Stiles lui indiqua la marche à suivre et pendant le redémarrage -incroyablement trop long- de son ordinateur, il essaya de mettre son interlocuteur à l'aise. Ce dernier s'appelait Derek et ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux ordinateurs visiblement. Tournant sur son siège à roulettes et jouant avec un stylo, Stiles demanda :

" _\- Est-ce que vous avez le logiciel d'aide installé ?"_

Malgré plusieurs directives, Derek ne semblait rien trouver sur son ordinateur. C'était pourtant un logiciel installé de base mais visiblement, il ne trouvait rien. Mi-amusé, mi-désespéré, Stiles demanda où Derek logeait. Il ne regarda pas l'heure et sauta dans sa Jeep. Ce n'est qu'en coupant le contact qu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas spécialement une heure pour aller chez les gens. Haussant les épaules intérieurement, il frappa à la porte d'un loft. Aussitôt, un jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Il était brun, avait les yeux verts et était incroyablement séduisant.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il buga quelques instants avant que son hyperactivité ne reprenne le dessus. Il se mit à déblatérer mille et une chose, s'installant devant l'ordinateur. Si au début il avait essayé de cacher son trouble face à la beauté incroyablement sexy de Derek, il s'était rapidement senti à l'aise ensuite. Ses doigts tapaient à toute vitesse sur le PC, cherchant à corriger l'erreur. Il était en train de parler de la différence entre les claviers mécaniques et les claviers membranes quand il se stoppa. Il avait lancé un speedtest, permettant de connaître la vitesse internet. C'était incroyablement bas.

" _\- Attends, attends, Derek. T'es en train de me dire que t'es dans la partie de la ville la mieux desservie en terme de fibre internet et t'as un abonnement ADSL ? Sérieusement ? Tu sais que la moitié de la ville tuerait pour avoir ta place et ce genre de connexion ?"_

A un moment donné de la conversation, il avait décidé d'appeler Derek par son prénom et de le tutoyer. Il n'attendit pas de réponse et prit un post-it et un stylo sur le bureau du beau ténébreux avant de noter à la hâte son numéro - personnel cette fois-ci.

" _\- Tiens. C'est mon numéro perso. Appelle-moi et je t'aiderais à maîtriser l'art obscur de naviguer sur internet. Un VRAI internet. Avec une connexion et tout..._

 _\- Hmm mais tu y gagnes quoi ?"_

Stiles le détailla -enfin le dévora- des yeux de haut en bas avant de hausser les épaules, faussement indifférent.

" _\- Je pense que ça va le faire pour moi..."_

Le jeune homme sourit quand il vit Derek tourner la tête, gêné, le bout de ses oreilles rougissant.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas que les review sont le salaire de l'auteur !_


	3. 6 - Petits jobs de Noël

_Bonsoir ! On se retrouve pour le thème Petits Jobs de Noël :) Qu'est-ce que vous auriez imaginé vous comme thème ? Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Stiles aimait son père. Genre vraiment. Il avait été là dans de nombreuses occasions pour Stiles. Et même si le jeune homme avait parfois quelques regrets sur son éducation, notamment après la mort de sa mère, il ne changerait de père pour rien au monde. Vraiment rien. Il n'en avait jamais douté. Enfin… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

John était accoudé à la table de la cuisine, buvant un café noir en lisant le journal. Il était en uniforme, comme à son habitude. Il ne levait pas les yeux de sa boisson malgré les virulences et les protestations de son enfant. Il faut dire qu'il était habitué maintenant. Avoir un fils hyperactif, ça forgeait la patience. Pourtant, il releva les yeux quand son fils attrapa son journal, l'obligeant à capter son attention :

" _\- PAPA ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Je sais que j'ai juré de faire un effort mais j'avais une raison et puis de toute façon, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est cet imbécile de Harris qui se comporte toujours comme un arrogant prof prétentieux et tu sais comment je suis ? Je peux pas laisser faire ça alors finalement, on peut dire que ce que j'ai fait, c'est presque un acte positif non ? Parce que si tout le monde le laisse faire et bah…_

 _\- Stiles…_

 _\- … Nan parce que c'est vrai après tout, il est débile, il est débile. Est-ce que j'y peux quelque chose moi ? Bah oui justement et c'est bien ce que j'essaie de te dire là parce que finalement…_

 _\- STILES !_

 _\- Euh… oui ?_

 _\- Pour la millième fois au moins, non._

 _\- Mais… !_

 _\- Stop. Stiles, on avait un accord. Tu faisais un effort pour que ça se passe mieux avec M. Harris. Et combien de temps tu as tenu avant de te faire encore coller ?_

 _\- Nan mais…_

 _\- Combien ?_

 _\- …_

 _\- Dix jours. Dix jours Stiles. On avait un deal. Donc file sur ton lieu de travail avant d'arriver en retard et de te faire virer. Ça ne sera pas une punition aussi gentille la prochaine fois !"_

Le jeune homme grommela avant de traîner les pieds et de monter dans sa chambre. Son regard tomba sur l'objet de toutes ses revendications. Il revenait sur ce qu'il avait dit. Son père n'était clairement pas le meilleur. Une honte ! Il fourra l'objet du délit dans son sac à dos avant de redescendre sans cesser de grommeler. Il dit vaguement au revoir avant de claquer la porte et de monter dans sa jeep. Son sac fut balancé sans ménagement contre la portière. Il parcourut tout le trajet en fusillant du regard tous les éléments de décor qui pouvait faire penser à Noël. Les guirlandes, les sapins, les décors lumineux… tout était passé au crible de son regard critique et énervé.

Il arriva finalement sur le lieu de travail imposé par son père où il fut pris en charge par une directrice de magasin dynamique qui lui redonna un peu de sa bonne humeur habituelle. Elle lui donna accès aux vestiaires des employés et il mit au moins dix minutes avant de se décider à enfiler son costume. Il avait l'air absolument ridicule. Un lutin quoi. Il savait qu'il devait y aller maintenant parce que sinon, il ne se déciderait jamais.

Il fut présenté au Père Noël avec qui il travaillerait toute la journée. Impossible de savoir à quoi il ressemblait sous ce costume avec cette barbe et ce chapeau mais ses yeux verts le transperçaient de part en part. Il semblait au moins aussi enthousiaste que lui à venir travailler ici et ça réconforta quelque peu Stiles.

Il passa sa journée à conduire des enfants sur les genoux du Père Noël, à leur demander s'ils avaient été sages et à prendre des photos. Certains pleuraient, d'autres hurlaient mais en règle générale, ils étaient tous, aux yeux de Stiles, parfaitement insupportables.

Il se déshabillait dans le vestiaire quand la porte de ce dernier s'ouvrit sur le Père Noël. Il lui offrit un sourire qui voulait exprimer sa fatigue et sa reconnaissance dans cette journée de l'horreur. Son collègue s'affaissa sur le banc et il soupira. Stiles lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter :

" _\- Dure journée hein ?"_

Le Père Noël hocha la tête avant de se redresser pour enlever son costume. Stiles aurait bien aimé entamer la conversation mais son cerveau avait gelé. Okay, il voulait bien croire au Père Noël s'il était aussi sexy que celui qui était en train de se déshabiller devant ses yeux. Il se répondit tout seul, sans être assez discret :

" _\- Okay en fait, c'est plutôt une bonne journée…"_

Il vit ce dernier hausser les sourcils en se stoppant sans son strip-tease, enfin dans son rhabillage et il lui offrit le plus beau sourire qu'il pouvait faire :

" _\- Finalement, j'adore les jobs de Noël si je peux travailler avec un aussi beau Père Noël._

 _\- Derek._

 _\- Hmm ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle Derek._

 _\- Okay Der', moi c'est Stiles et je suis le lutin le plus dévoué que le Père Noël puisse avoir…"_

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur !_


	4. 8 - Bûche

_Voici le chapitre corrigé, merci à Plurielle !_

 _Et surtout, merci à vous, à ceux qui commentent, aux fantômes qui lisent mais ne commentent pas, à ceux qui mettent en follow/favori, qui vont lire mes autres histoires, bref, à vous tous, M-E-R-C-I ! C'est grâce à vous les gens qu'on reste motivé ! :D_

* * *

Stiles était petit, pourtant, c'était un souvenir marquant. Les murs blancs, recouverts de posters qu'il n'arrivait que partiellement à lire, les magazines sur une table baasse et les chaises inconfortables. Il se rappelait également les regards des autres adultes : réprobateurs. Il avait essayé pourtant de se calmer mais c'était impossible. C'était comme ça depuis toujours. Il voyait bien que ses parents étaient mal à l'aise et qu'ils devaient souvent s'excuser. Pourtant, il essayait très fort d'être calme. Mais il avait cette démangeaison constante dans son corps qui l'empêchait de se canaliser.

Il avait rencontré une dame avec des lunettes qui lui avait posé tout un tas de questions et qui n'avait pas semblé le juger. Il avait été plutôt content de cette rencontre et il avait encore vu la dame. Les fois suivantes, il était tout seul, elle avait encore des questions, mais elle lui faisait faire des jeux, et elle notait beaucoup de choses avec son crayon. Enfin, il l'avait vu encore une fois avec ses parents. Ils avaient parlé longtemps et il n'avait pas tout compris. Bien sûr, maintenant il savait. Il avait compris. Il avait rencontré une psychologue qui lui avait diagnostiqué un "haut potentiel" et un "TDAH". En somme, il était très intelligent et très hyperactif.

Il avait encore rencontré du monde, avait dû prendre des médicaments mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours. Plus il avançait dans les classes, plus il devait rester assis longtemps et c'était de plus en plus compliqué. Ses parents l'avaient inscrit dans un nombre incroyable de sports mais rien n'était pour lui. Il était trop maladroit.

Et puis, sa mère avait eu une idée. Elle lui avait appris la cuisine. Ça avait été laborieux. Ça avait été difficile. Très difficile. Les recettes étaient trop longues, il perdait le fil, s'agitait et finissait toujours par foirer. Mais ça lui avait plu. Alors ils avaient réfléchi ensemble, Claudia l'avait beaucoup aidé au début. Ils avaient commencé sur des recettes très simples, avant de complexifier. Finalement, sa mère l'avait laissé en cuisine de plus en plus souvent seul, jusqu'à ne plus l'aider du tout. Maintenant, il pouvait se concentrer plusieurs heures d'affilée sans soucis.

Et contre toute attente, il en avait fait son métier. Ça l'avait lui-même surpris mais il se plaisait dans ce petit restaurant familial de Beacon Hills. Il s'était pris d'amitié avec Cora, la serveuse et avait rencontré son frère : Derek Hale. Ça avait été le coup de foudre direct. Et il l'avait eu en partie grâce à son talent culinaire et aux goûts raffinés du jeune homme.

C'est pourquoi, en cette veille de Noël, il se retrouvait à faire à manger pour toute sa famille et ses amis qui venaient manger le lendemain midi. Derek et lui passaient le réveillon en solitaire. Stiles leur avait d'ailleurs concocté un repas aphrodisiaque… Il ricana tout seul à cette pensée avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il devait absolument finir dans les temps pour pouvoir dégager sa soirée en amoureux.

Il atteignit les différents ingrédients pour préparer le dessert. Il avait décidé de faire une bûche comme dessert mais revisitée. Ainsi, le biscuit classique devenait un biscuit viennois au cacao garni d'une ganache montée à la vanille et à la fève tonka avec un insert à la griotte. Les goûts préférés de son petit ami… Il était vraiment trop gentil avec lui ! Il passa toute la journée à cuisiner le festin du soir et du lendemain et il finissait de tout ranger dans le frigo quand Derek rentra. Celui-ci le prit aussitôt dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Visiblement, il était très content de passer la soirée en solitaire.

Stiles était dans les draps, essoufflé mais ravi par son amant. Il entendit le lit bouger et il rouvrit un œil avant de grogner :

" _\- Hmm. Derek ?_

 _\- J'ai faim. On a pas mangé._

 _\- C'est dans le frigo. Laisse-moi… une heure ou deux. Tu m'as épuisé."_

Stiles balança son oreiller sur Derek quand il vit son sourire en coin. Finalement, il décida de se lever quand il entendit le brun mettre la table. Ils mangeaient leurs entrées quand ce dernier demanda :

" _\- J'ai vu que tu avais fait un dessert ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est pour demain. Chocolat tonka vanille griottes. Mais c'est pour demain hein !"_

Il vit son petit ami acquiescer mais il le connaissait bien, il avait envie d'en manger. Stiles secoua la tête, désespéré. Derek était vraiment trop gourmand. Le jeune homme essaya de lui changer les idées en frottant son pied contre son mollet. Il vit son amant se redresser quelque peu avant de sourire. Il l'aurait son dessert, foi de Stilinski.

Le lendemain, Stiles était complètement surexcité. Il adorait Noël, son ambiance et surtout : les repas. Il n'était pas quelqu'un avec un égo surdimensionné mais avoir des compliments sur son travail était toujours agréable. Et surtout, faire plaisir à ses proches et à son petit ami.

Le repas se passait vraiment bien, tant au niveau gustatif qu'au niveau de l'ambiance. Il adorait débattre de mille et une choses avec Laura, la sœur aînée de son homme, avoir des moments complices avec son meilleur ami, Scott, réprimander son père pour manger trop gras, recevoir les compliments de son homme… Vraiment, tout était parfait. Tout. Sauf le dessert. Dessert qu'il avait passé des heures à choisir. Dessert qu'il avait passé des heures à confectionner. Dessert qu'il avait mis dans le frigo la veille. Dessert qui était introuvable. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir le lave-vaisselle pour trouver une preuve du crime mais rien. Tout était propre. Enervé, il ouvrit les placards et retrouva les moules et le matériel utilisé pour la bûche. Tout était à sa place, rangé et propre. Comme s'il n'avait jamais rien cuisiné. Retournant dans le salon, il fit son plus beau sourire crispé avant de demander :

" _\- Chéri ? Tu peux me rejoindre en cuisine s'il-te-plaît ?"_

Stiles l'observa bien et il le vit se crisper une micro seconde avant de sourire et de s'excuser auprès du petit ami de sa soeur avec qui il était en pleine discussion. Après que Derek l'ait rejoint, Stiles ferma la porte. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à garder son calme. Pas la peine de faire une scène le jour de Noël n'est-ce pas ?

" _\- Derek. Tu te rappelles qu'on avait parlé d'un dessert hier._

 _\- Hmm oui ?_

 _\- Mais si, tu sais, un dessert au chocolat… avec de la tonka… de la vanille et de la griotte. Que des ingrédients que tu aimes. Ça ne te parle pas ?_

 _\- Si bien sûr, tu avais besoin d'aide ?_

 _\- Tu en fais exprès ou tu veux enfin assumer et être adulte ? Tu te rends compte que j'ai passé des heures à faire ce repas n'est-ce pas ? Non attends, ne dis rien ! Réponds juste par oui ou par non. As-tu mangé cette bûche, qui, accessoirement est pour dix personnes, tout seul ? Et quand diable as-tu fait ça ?!"_

Aussitôt, le brun prit un air coupable avant de marmonner. Stiles se mit à s'agiter, signe que sa colère s'amplifiait avant de dire :

" _\- DEREK HALE. Arrête de marmonner nom d'un chien. Mais tu te rends compte ? Qu'est-ce que je vais dire moi ? On est censé manger cette bûche et comment on va faire vu qu'il n'y a PLUS de bûche ?! Alors, j'attends ton excuse. Tout de suite._

 _\- C'est.. Hmm.. le repas d'hier ?"_

Stiles haussa les sourcils, confus :

" _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- C'était trop bon, on a pas arrêté de le faire hier soir et je me suis réveillé cette nuit et … j'avais faim ?"_

Stiles dévisageait son petit ami qui essayait de le regarder par-dessous son cil pour l'amadouer. Il le connaissait trop bien mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas cette fois-ci !

" _\- Alors tu as décidé de manger une bûche entière pour toi tout seul nan mais franchement, je te jure que des fois j'en peux plus de ta gloutonnerie, c'est pas possible parce que vraiment…_

 _\- Je peux aller en acheter une ?"_

Stiles le fusilla du regard :

" _\- On est le 25 au midi et tu espères qu'une boulangerie sera ouverte. Et quand bien même MissCake serait ouverte, tu sais pertinemment qu'elle met trop de sucre, c'est écœurant. Et arrête de faire tes yeux de chiens battus, va plutôt expliquer aux invités pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas manger cette bûche pendant que je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de rapide."_

Derek partit, les épaules basses mais le ventre contenté. Stiles était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas une once de regret… Il soupira. Une bûche entière… Des fois, son petit ami l'exaspérait complètement. Il secoua la tête avant de se concentrer. Il devait rattraper cette bûche perdue et faire un dessert très rapidement. Heureusement pour lui, il adorait les défis.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'autrice que je suis :D_


	5. 10 - Nourriture

_Déjà le dixième jour et donc le dixième OS de cet calendrier de l'avent collaboratif sur le thème : Nourriture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :3_

* * *

Depuis que Stiles avait intégré la meute en tant que compagnon de Derek , il avait été en charge des repas. Il faut dire que, depuis la mort de sa mère, il se débrouillait vraiment bien en cuisine. Il avait appris à la dure, en testant de nombreuses choses, en se trompant, souvent et en s'améliorant, toujours. Il avait cherché à toujours mieux faire, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une petite obsession. Il avait perdu sa mère, il ne voulait pas que son père meurt à cause d'une mauvaise alimentation. Il se sentirait bien trop responsable pour cela.

Alors quand il avait vu la subsistance déplorable de la meute, il n'avait pu que prendre les choses en main. S'il avait eu peur au début que les loups n'acceptent pas sa cuisine, il avait été vite soulagé par le premier repas. Il avait fait des pâtes bolognaises. Il avait acheté des pâtes fraîches, de la viande chez le boucher qu'il avait lui-même haché avant de la mélanger avec des épices et de la sauce tomate maison. Il avait laissé mijoter tout ça avant de râper du fromage au-dessus de chaque assiette. S'il pensait avoir fait une bonne quantité pour la meute, il déchanta rapidement. Il n'y avait plus rien et les loups en redemandaient.

Il avait fait de nombreuses recherches. De très nombreuses recherches. Il n'osait même pas regarder le poids du dossier "Nourriture" qu'il avait sur son ordinateur. Il avait également acheté un nombre incroyable de livres de cuisine qu'il avait laissé dans l'immense pièce des Hale. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi ils avaient construit une cuisine aussi grande et fonctionnelle avec si peu de loups ayant un talent pour cuisiner.

Stiles rentrait actuellement après ses cours chez les Hale. Il avait pris l'habitude d'aller directement chez eux vu que son père travaillait énormément. Et Stiles n'avait jamais aimé la solitude. Heureusement pour lui, faire partie d'une meute, c'était être toujours entouré. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et lança son sac dans le couloir, une sale habitude qu'il n'avait pas réussi à supprimer. Il dit bonjour aux membres de la meute présents dans la salle avant de monter directement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Derek. Il s'affala sur le lit avant de soupirer. Presque aussitôt, le lit s'affaissa et il sentit la chaleur de son loup tout contre son dos :

" _\- Dure journée ?"_

Stiles grogna pour toute réponse. Il était exténué et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Pourtant, Derek n'arrêtait pas de le remuer avec des caresses, des baisers... et bien que Stiles était ravi, il grogna :

" _\- Mmmh mais quoi ?!"_

Le loup embrassa l'humain derrière l'oreille avant de répondre :

" _\- On est mardi, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"_

Stiles soupira dramatiquement avant de se tourner maladroitement pour enfouir sa tête dans le torse musclé de son loup :

" _\- Noooon. Allez, sourwolf, s'il te plaiiiiit. Tant pis, vous avez qu'à aller chasser un lapin ou deux."_

Derek pouffa avant de le pousser gentiment et de se lever. Aussitôt, Stiles se recroquevilla sur lui-même :

" _\- Méchant Sourwolf. Tu vas pas me laisser dans le froid, Deeeeeer' !"_

Stiles entendit son petit ami soupirer de dépit avant de le motiver :

" _\- Allez viens, on prend la camaro."_

Stiles grogna encore un peu pour la forme avant de se lever. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils étaient garés près du supermarché mais Stiles était toujours incroyablement démotivé. Il sortit de la voiture avant de tendre les bras en direction de Derek et de faire les yeux les plus mignons qu'il pouvait :

" _\- Deeeer' !"_

Le loup leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'agenouiller à côté de l'humain, dos à ce dernier. Stiles sourit, cria sa victoire et grimpa sur le dos large de son amant avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Confortablement installé, Stiles dirigea le loup dans les allées et lui donnait des instructions pour qu'il choisisse les bons produits sans le moindre effort.

Certains clients les regardaient les yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas habituel de voir un homme porter une autre personne aussi facilement, tout en faisant les courses, un adulte de surcroît. Stiles, quant à lui, les ignorait complètement et s'agiter, comme à son habitude, sans briser l'équilibre du loup. Une fois à la caisse, la caissière leur sourit avant de rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait ensemble mais c'était toujours aussi drôle et mignon. Derek étalait tous les articles sur le tapis quand Stiles lui souffla à l'oreille avant de ricaner :

" _\- Regarde-moi un peu toute cette nourriture juste pour une semaine. Vous êtes vraiment des bêtes !"_

Derek lui pinça le mollet et desserra son emprise sur sa jambe avant de le menacer :

" _\- Tu sais que la bête peut te laisser marcher tout seul ?"_

Aussitôt, Stiles resserra ses jambes et ses bras contre son loup avant de s'excuser :

" _\- Non je suis désolé, Der ! T'es le plus fort de toutes les bêtes, je t'aime Sourwolf, me lâche pas lààà."_

Comme le loup n'avait pas l'air convaincu et que Stiles ne voulait vraiment pas marcher, l'humain se sentit obligé de continuer :

" _\- Allez je te ferais des religieuses chocolat-moka pour me faire pardonner !"_

Aussitôt, Stiles se sentit redressé et il soupira de soulagement. Trop facile !

* * *

 _Une review = un cadeau de plus à Noël ! (ou pas)_


	6. 12 - Allergie

_Nous sommes déjà à la moitié des publications, le temps passe bien trop vite, ahah !_

 _Merci encore à vous tous. Vous êtes géniaux !_

* * *

Stiles était au supermarché, les yeux dans le vide, hagard. Il avait les yeux rouges, le nez bouché et un incroyable mal de tête. La luminosité des néons lui agressait terriblement les rétines. Il avait les bras chargés de boîtes de mouchoirs et dans son esprit, une seule pensée tournait en boucle : dormir.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce rhume n'en finissait plus, ça faisait des semaines qu'il était malade et ça ne semblait pas vouloir guérir. Il avait tout essayé pourtant, les antibiotiques, les huiles essentielles, le sport… Il en était presque à supplier Derek de le mordre pour se transformer. Soupirant, le jeune homme se prépara pour aller au loft, n'oubliant pas ses sacro-saintes boîtes de mouchoirs.

C'était une soirée de meute somme toute normale sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus silencieuse. Et pour cause, Stiles ne babillait pas. Il était calé dans le canapé, la tête complètement farcie. La lumière et les sons amplifiaient son mal de tête. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait rejeté sa tête en arrière. Il entendait Lydia et Scott se disputer pour savoir quel film mettre. Lydia voulait regarder Love Actually, comme à chaque fois que ça allait mal dans son couple, tandis que Scott voulait regarder le dernier Robin des bois. Au fur et à mesure de leurs argumentaires respectifs, le ton montait entre les deux. Chacun des membres y allait de son grain de sel, qui soutenait Lydia, qui soutenait Scott, qui proposait complètement autre chose.

Stiles, en temps normal, aurait participé à cette cacophonie de meute habituelle mais là, c'en était vraiment trop. Il avait mal à la tête, il n'arrivait pas à respirer autrement que la bouche ouverte et franchement, il allait faire un carnage s'ils ne se décidaient pas maintenant. Il choisit pourtant l'option la moins sanglante et tourna sa tête vers la cuisine :

" _\- DEEEEER' !"_

Personne ne fit attention à lui mais il savait qu'il avait été entendu. Derek était toujours attentif à ce qu'il disait et faisait. Encore plus depuis qu'il était malade. Il n'avait pas besoin de donner plus d'explications non plus, il savait que le loup le comprendrait. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas en couple depuis longtemps mais ils se comprenaient.

Stiles entendit l'alpha grogner et il sentit tous les bêtas se taire avant de se tendre. Il sourit avant que Derek n'ordonne :

" _\- Isaac, tu choisis. Et pas de protestation !"_

Les bêtas grognèrent pour la forme mais finalement, ce fut Isaac qui eut le dernier mot : ce serait donc Princesse Mononoke. Stiles, toujours les yeux fermés, sentit ses jambes être soulevées. Il sentit ensuite la chaleur du loup sur ses mollets une main ferme saisit sa cheville. Aussitôt, la douleur dans son crâne diminua avant de partir tout à fait et il soupira de soulagement avant d'éternuer. Il grogna avant de se moucher et sentit Derek lui masser les jambes. Il lui sourit avant de reposer sa tête contre l'accoudoir et de fermer les yeux, se laissant bercer par les musiques du film.

Il se réveilla dans un lit moelleux, la lumière du petit jour lui permettant de distinguer quelque peu les formes. Il était en train de regarder son amant en train de dormir quand il se mit à éternuer. Une fois. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre fois. L'enchaînement de ces éternuements lui raviva son mal de crâne et réveilla le loup. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil en grognant avant de tapoter le matelas, cherchant sa moitié. Cela fit sourire Stiles avant qu'il n'éternue de nouveau. Il se leva pour aller chercher un mouchoir, encore une fois. Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer et il entendit un vague intérêt de la part du loup. Il le rassura vaguement. Il allait bien, il avait juste envie de guérir mais c'était bien trop abstrait pour un loup de naissance !

Retournant dans la chambre, il informa sa moitié qu'il partait voir Mélissa. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce rhume qui durait ! Il aurait pu aller chez un médecin bien plus tôt mais il avait les médicaments en horreur. Il n'en était que bien trop dépendant pour son hyperactivité. Il était sûr que son odeur en avait été modifiée ! Il faudrait qu'il demande à Derek un jour tiens. Cette pensée eut juste le temps de cheminer qu'il éternua à nouveau. Il arriva devant l'hôpital et appela directement Mélissa. Par chance pour lui, elle travaillait.

Elle le reçut dans une petite salle et ne dit rien sur son abus : venir aux urgences pour un rhume, ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux. Elle écouta attentivement ses symptômes avant de hocher la tête et de lui dire de ne pas bouger. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un homme qui lui fit quelques manipulations sur le bras. Ça consistait à lui gratter la peau à l'aide d'une espèce de griffe avant de lui poser une goutte de produit sur le bras et d'attendre. Si ça gonflait, c'était positif, sinon c'était négatif. En attendant, il envoya une série de texto à sa moitié.

 _Der, tu dors ?_

 _Est-ce que dans mon odeur ça sent les médicaments ?_

 _Un médecin chelou m'a gratté le bras._

 _C'est long._

 _C'était quoi le nom du jeu sur mobile que tu voulais me voir installer déjà ?_

 _C'est toujours long._

 _Tu es debout ?_

 _J'aimerais bien savoir pour le jeu._

 _Bon bah tu dors._

 _Dors bien Sourwolf._

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, l'interne revint, toujours accompagné de Mélissa. Il regarda son bras, lui débita quelques explications avant de partir et de lui conseiller d'aller voir un spécialiste. Il resta dans la salle, un peu interloqué avant de sortir, embrassant Mélissa et la remerciant pour son temps.

Il rentra au loft sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. A la place, il éternua une nouvelle fois, ce qui le fit rire hystériquement. Il ouvrit la porte avec le nez bouché et les yeux pleurant sans discontinuer, sans pouvoir rien faire. Derek était réveillé, faisant de la musculation au plus grand plaisir des yeux rouges de Stiles. Il arrêta pourtant et se redressa vers l'humain en haussant les sourcils :

" _\- Alors ?"_

Stiles hésita à faire durer le suspense mais finalement, il eut pitié pour le loup qui le supportait, malade, depuis des semaines :

" _\- Je suis allergique."_

La réaction de Derek aurait pu le faire rire : sourcils relevés, la bouche à moitié ouverte, il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, mais il savait que la tendance allait s'inverser alors, rapidement, il enchaîna :

" _\- Je suis allergique aux poils de chiens."_

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura autant faire rire que moi et ma bêta :) On oublie pas qu'une review = une loup-garou sous le sapin cette année._


	7. 14 - Superhéros

_J'espère que vous aimerez les trois petits moments que j'ai choisi pour illustrer le super-héroïsme de Derek du point de vue de Stiles ! Il n'y avait que l'embarras du choix.._

 _Cœur_ _sur vous_

* * *

La première fois que Stiles avait pensé que Derek était un super-héros, c'était lors de leur rencontre. Il devait avoir 8 ans. Son père était parti au travail en le laissant seul, comme à son habitude, lui faisant promettre d'être sage et de ne pas sortir de la maison. Mais quand on avait 8 ans et qu'il y avait une forêt gigantesque à explorer à côté de chez soi, comment rester sage ?

L'enfant était parti quelques minutes à peine après le départ de son paternel et s'était plongé dans la forêt qu'il commençait à connaître. Il savait pourtant qu'il y avait encore de nombreuses choses à découvrir. Il entendit du bruit au-dessus de sa tête et découvrit avec émerveillement un écureuil. Curieux, il décida de grimper à l'arbre pour regarder s'il pouvait voir son nid. Cependant, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se coincer la jambe dans un enchevêtrement de branches.

Il paniqua rapidement. Personne ne savait qu'il était là, il était bloqué et plus il tirait, plus il se faisait mal et il était en haut d'un arbre. Loin de le rassurer, ces pensées le firent paniquer encore plus et il se mit à crier davantage. Il se demandait s'il allait devoir se casser la jambe pour sortir et comment faire pour ne pas s'évanouir sous la douleur quand il entendit des branches se briser non loin de là.

Il se tut aussitôt avant de signaler sa présence. Si quelqu'un passait par là, c'était peut-être sa chance ! Il rencontra bientôt un adolescent, plus âgé de quelques années plus, brun de cheveux, le regard tout aussi noir et avec l'air le plus renfrogné que Stiles n'ait jamais vu. Ce dernier le regardait du sol en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

" _\- Hey ! Je suis coincé, tu peux venir m'aider ? S'il-te-plaît. Je m'appelle Stiles. Je voulais suivre un écureuil parce que tu sais, c'est assez rare que j'en vois donc… Enfin. Bref."_

L'adolescent ne répondit pas avant de soupirer, ce qui agaça et déçut en même temps Stiles. Oui, il parlait beaucoup mais son père lui avait bien expliqué, c'était dû à une maladie, ce n'était pas de sa faute d'accord ? Pourtant, il ne dit rien, conscient d'être dans une position délicate. Il vit l'adolescent grimper à l'arbre souplement et sans efforts et Stiles fut complètement admiratif et impressionné.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, ce dernier analysa la situation, toujours sans rien dire, à croire qu'il était muet. Finalement, il se concentra sur une branche en particulier et tira dessus de toutes ses forces, faisant gémir Stiles de douleur. Cependant, il fut vite libéré et le remercia pour son aide. Toujours avec grâce, le brun se retourna pour se rediriger vers le tronc, maladroitement suivi par Stiles.

Ce dernier se rapprocha du tronc et au moment de prendre appui sur une branche plus basse, son pied blessé se déroba sur lui et il cria brièvement, se voyant déjà au sol, les os brisés sous l'impact. Pourtant, un grognement retentit et il se sentit brusquement attiré contre le torse de l'inconnu. Il ferma les yeux sous l'impact et la peur et quand il les rouvrit timidement, il vit qu'ils étaient tous deux suspendus au-dessus du vide. Un bras le maintenait fermement contre le brun. Stiles releva le regard et hoqueta de surprise. Des oreilles pointues, des crocs et des poils étaient apparus sur l'inconnu. La main qui les maintenait en l'air était profondément enfoncé dans le tronc par des griffes. Et surtout, le regard vert du jeune homme était devenu jaune. Loin d'être effrayé, Stiles se rapprocha de l'adolescent pour l'examiner de plus près :

" _\- Trop cool ! Comment t'as fait ça ? C'est génial ! Est-ce que tu es né comme ça ou tu t'es fait mordre par un truc comme Spider-man ? Est-ce que tu es tout seul à faire ça ? T'es une sorte de super-héros en fait !"_

L'adolescent ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, visiblement énervé, avant de répondre :

" _\- Arrête de bouger, tu vas nous faire tomber imbécile ! Accroche-toi."_

Stiles réussit à s'immobiliser mais continua à parler, posant des questions intéressées sur la transformation de l'inconnu. Ce dernier bougea lentement avant de les déposer au sol au moyen de ses griffes et de sa grande force. Une fois au sol, il se tourna vers l'enfant en se pinçant l'arête du nez :

" _\- STOP ! Tu vas venir avec moi au manoir, je vais… je vais devoir en parler à maman. Elle va pouvoir … faire quelque chose._

 _\- Okay ! Elle est comme toi elle aussi ? Tu m'as pas dit tu t'appelais comment ? Tu habites loin ?"_

Le loup soupira une fois encore avant de répondre :

" _\- Oui. Derek. Non. Viens maintenant."_

Stiles fut emmené chez les Hale qui prirent soin de lui et lui firent découvrir le monde de l'underground. Tout de suite passionné, Stiles buvait les paroles et assimilait un tas de nouvelles connaissances. Mais ce qu'il avait surtout retenu, c'était que Derek était son héros.

La deuxième fois que Stiles vit Derek comme un super-héros, ils étaient tous les deux au lycée. L'humain avait sauté plusieurs classes et n'avait qu'un niveau en-dessous du loup. Entre eux, c'était une grande amitié… au grand désespoir de Stiles qui aurait aimé avoir plus. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Derek devait bien sentir son intérêt, son désir pour lui non ? Il ne jurait que par lui, ce n'était pas évident ? La seule réponse était donc que Derek n'était pas intéressé par lui. Pourtant, l'humain n'avait pas quitté la vie du loup, loin de là.

Stiles était donc invité à la grande réunion de famille annuelle des Hale. Un large terrain de Lacrosse avait été installé pour l'occasion et chaque famille s'affrontait amicalement les unes avec les autres. Derek avait évidemment intégré l'équipe Hale. Et il avait un fervent supporter en la qualité de Stiles.

Même quand l'équipe d'en face était visiblement plus forte, Stiles continua à le soutenir, hurlant son nom, sautant sur place et l'encourageant à chaque instant du match. Les règles étaient semblablement les mêmes que le Lacrosse Humain, à l'exception près que les loups pouvaient se transformer pour augmenter leurs capacités.

Le loup le plus rapide et le fort de l'équipe adverse récupéra la balle et s'avançait dangereusement vers les buts Hale quand Derek, par un incroyable jeu de jambes réussit à lui passer devant. Par une torsion du poignet dont la seule vue fit mal à Stiles, il récupéra la balle et fonça à toute allure vers les buts adverses. Pourtant, à quelques mètres de son objectif se dressèrent les défenseurs et Stiles croyait que le loup allait perdre la balle quand Derek la lança, appuya fermement sur ses jambes et se projeta en l'air. En faisant un salto avant, il récupéra la balle et, toujours dans les airs, il envoya la balle le plus fort possible dans les buts. Stiles se surpassa en termes de décibels, faisant s'éloigner tous les loups à proximité et Derek se tourna vers lui, un sourire que l'humain jugea éblouissant sur le visage. L'humain mit son poing en l'air en signe de soutien et Derek lui rendit son signe de victoire, faisant battre son cœur plus rapidement. Le loup était vraiment le meilleur.

La troisième fois que Stiles qualifia Derek de héros, ils étaient en couple depuis quelques années. Le loup avait finalement fait le premier pas, au plus grand bonheur de l'humain. Depuis, c'était l'amour fou. Stiles n'avait eu aucun mal à s'intégrer dans la meute comme compagnon, s'investissant davantage dans son organisation.

Après quelques années, l'humain devenu policier avait demandé son professeur de petit ami en mariage. La demande avait été à l'image de leur couple : simple. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la forêt, se baladant pour profiter d'un moment de calme entre eux deux. Stiles était passé devant un arbre qui lui avait fait penser à leur rencontre. Il s'était tourné vers le loup qui avait le visage tourné vers le soleil, les yeux fermés. Et il avait su. Il lui avait donc simplement demandé d'être son mari. Ce que le loup avait bien sûr accepté.

Voici comment Stiles et Derek se retrouvaient dans leur maison, toute proche du manoir familial, le soir de leur mariage. Dévorés par le désir, ils avaient à peine dépassé l'entrée que l'humain s'était jeté sur le loup qui n'était pas en reste. Ils s'embrassaient avec passion, se montrant leur amour de la manière la plus charnelle qui soit. Quand Stiles gémit son prénom, le loup glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de ce dernier avant de le soulever sans effort. Comme souvent, Stiles ria légèrement, toujours aussi impressionné par la force de son époux. Alors que le loup les déplaçait dans la chambre, Stiles le regarda intensément avant de lui embrasser le front et de souffler :

" _\- Mon héros."_

* * *

 _Et vous, vous aimeriez avoir quel type de héros en guise de petit(e) ami(e) ?_


	8. 16 - Couleurs

_Et nous revoici, pas en retard mais très tard dans la journée pour le seizième chapitre de ce Calendrier de l'avent collaboratif (en vrai c'est le huit pour moi mais c'est mieux de dire le seize m'voyez). Aujourd'hui, le thème était : couleurs !_

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Stiles enfila une chemise légère à manches longues en soupirant. Il faisait 30 degrés dehors et il était déjà en sueur à 9h du matin. La journée promettait d'être longue. Il était en vacances cette semaine et comptait bien en profiter.

Il avait commencé la journée par un jogging dans une fraîcheur toute relative. La matinée était consacrée aux courses, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas énormément. Il prit ses gants, les mit dans la poche arrière de son jean et attrapa ses clés de voiture.

Le trajet passa rapidement et il se gara au plus près du centre commercial. Il se sentait poisseux de sueur, n'ayant pas la climatisation dans sa voiture. Il prit un jeton de caddie et enfila ses gants avant de se diriger vers le supermarché climatisé.

L'avantage d'être hyperactif, c'est qu'il avait en permanence une liste de courses à l'esprit. L'inconvénient, c'était l'attente qui était une véritable torture pour lui. Pour passer le temps, il regardait les clients en leur imaginant une vie et un métier correspondant à leur physique. Son tour approchant, il se concentra sur la caissière avant de froncer les sourcils. Tout en scannant les articles, la jeune femme faisait en sorte de frôler les mains des clients. Stiles se crispa aussitôt face à cette constatation. Trouver l'âme sœur était la priorité numéro une de la plupart des gens.

Le monde actuel n'était qu'une nuance de gris, depuis toujours. Une légende de plusieurs millénaires racontait que, quand une personne rencontrait son âme sœur, elles pouvaient accéder au monde des couleurs. Légende totalement idéalisée selon Stiles, les personnes cherchaient donc leur moitié en touchant le plus possible de monde. Si leur vision changeait à ce moment-là, alors ils avaient trouvé l'amour et les couleurs. Un véritable business tournait autour des âmes sœurs et de la promesse d'un monde idyllique colorisé. Des speed dating de quelques secondes, basés uniquement sur le toucher, étaient mis en place par des entreprises spécialisées dans la rencontre. Selon Stiles, cela empêchait simplement les personnes de se rencontrer, passant à côté de belles rencontres. Certains couples ne se mettaient jamais en place à cause de fantasmes et de chimères. Combien de personnes se séparaient juste pour espérer trouver mieux ailleurs ?

Le brun soupira avant de fusiller la caissière du regard. Pourtant, elle chercha quand même à le toucher, ne réussissant qu'à effleurer son gant. Elle fit une moue déçue avant de lui demander sèchement de régler. Cela rendit le jeune homme amer, trop conscient des dérives sociétales. Sa seule défense face à cette obsession du toucher était de porter des manches longues et des gants, été comme hiver.

Il rentra chez lui pour ranger ses courses et lança une partie de jeu vidéo. Il devait manger avec Scott et sa petite-amie ce midi, il avait encore le temps. Pourtant, après de nombreuses parties, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était en retard.

Il se dépêcha, se rafraîchissant quelque peu à la salle de bain avant de se jeter dans sa jeep et de se diriger vers le restaurant. Finalement, il arriva avec 15 minutes de retard. On l'emmena vers une table dans un coin où il put voir Scott, assis à côté d'une femme magnifique.

Il lui serra la main et fut heureux de voir qu'elle ne tiquait pas, ni sur la poignée de mains, ni sur ses gants. Elle s'appelait Laura et était barman dans la ville voisine. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à son travail et avaient tout de suite accrochés. Quelques semaines plus tard et après une discussion sur les couleurs, ils s'étaient mis en couple. Un couple qui se voulait durable malgré qu'ils ne soient pas prédestinés.

Stiles s'entendit tout de suite bien avec Laura, parlant de tout et de rien. Elle avait un humour incisif qui n'était pas sans rappeler le cynisme du brun. Elle amena à un moment donné le sujet des livres et Stiles fut parfaitement intarissable sur le sujet. Laura l'écouta avec attention avant de lui donner l'adresse de la librairie de son frère. Selon elle, c'était évident : ils allaient forcément s'entendre.

Le lendemain, Stiles était dans les rayons de la librairie, regardant avec attention les auteurs mis en avant. Pour le moment, il était charmé. La boutique était petite mais comportait de nombreuses références d'auteurs locaux, nationaux et internationaux que Stiles affectionnait particulièrement.

Le libraire arriva vers lui en lui demandant comment il pouvait l'aider et Stiles fut sous le charme. Une barbe foncée encadrait un visage anguleux, surmonté de lunettes carrées le mettant en valeur. Il se présenta rapidement, parlant de Laura et lui demanda de parler de ses livres préférés.

Si avec Laura, le courant était bien passé, avec Derek, c'était totalement différent. C'était une sorte de symbiose, une alchimie évidente. Ils en étaient rapidement venus à se tutoyer, parlant de livres comme de sujets plus personnels.

Stiles passa donc toutes ses journées de vacances à la librairie, parlant avec Derek, partageant une boisson fraîche en s'asseyant un peu partout dans la librairie. On était samedi et le jeune homme était assis sur le comptoir tandis que Derek conseillait une cliente. Stiles s'amusa avec un stylo avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le libraire. Jugeant qu'il en avait pour un moment, il prit un livre que Derek lui avait conseillé et retira ses gants. Il n'arrivait pas à tourner les pages quand il les portait, même si ces derniers étaient très fins.

Absorbé par l'histoire, il ne fit pas attention en prenant la page et se coupa le pouce. Il se figea avant de grogner. C'était ridicule comme blessure, pourtant il sentait son doigt pulser sous la douleur. Derek, qui en avait fini avec sa cliente se tourna vers lui et lui dit qu'il allait chercher un pansement. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, loin de là, Derek avait simplement posé délicatement l'objet du délit sur la plaie, avant d'appuyer légèrement dessus avec son doigt, pour que le collant adhère bien à la peau de Stiles. Ce faisant, son doigt avait ripé pour venir caresser son poignet.

Ce n'était pas prémédité. Ce n'était pas un complot de la part du libraire. Ce n'était pas une caissière en mal d'attention qui cherchait désespérément sa moitié. C'était juste deux amis attirés l'un par l'autre, respectueux des choix de vie de chacun. C'était deux moitiés d'âme réunis au même endroit. C'était un nouvel univers qui s'ouvrait. Un univers où les couleurs faisaient puissamment ressortir le regard du libraire. Stiles pouvait passer sa journée à regarder toutes les paillettes de couleur nuançant les iris de son âme sœur. Il ne connaissait pas encore le nom des toutes les tonalités, il n'en avait vu qu'une infirme partie, pourtant il était sûr d'avoir découvert sa couleur préférée.

* * *

 _J'ai failli finir sur "Je vois la vie en rose" mais ça aurait été tout much ! N'oubliez pas, une review = une nouvelle couleur de créée dans le monde !_


	9. 18 - Pull de Noël

_Noël approche à grand pas, tout comme la fin de ce calendrier... Déjà le neuvième chapitre !_

 _Merci de tout l'intérêt que vous portez à cette histoire :D_

* * *

Stiles aimait parler depuis toujours. Alors quoi de mieux que de devenir vendeur pour financer ses études ? C'était de cette idée très simple qu'il était parti pour choisir ce métier transitoire. Cela lui permettait de voir autre chose que ses études, de pouvoir rencontrer du monde, d'apprendre des techniques de vente, de se faire connaître et bien sûr, de soulager son père de ses dépenses financières.

Pendant la période des fêtes, il travaillait donc dans une petite boutique de quartier comme renfort vendeur. C'était un petit établissement avec une équipe de deux gérants : Erica et Boyd. Pendant la période de Noël, ils avaient besoin d'un renfort pour pouvoir assurer leur amplitude horaire. Stiles s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec eux deux. Il discutait essentiellement avec Erica car Boyd faisait preuve d'un mutisme à toute épreuve.

Stiles entra donc dans l'arrière boutique, comme à son habitude le matin, afin de s'occuper des nouvelles commandes. Il salua ses collègues et s'attela à la tâche afin de remplir les rayons avant l'arrivée des clients.

Quand il ouvrit un carton, il se mit à rire de sa découverte avant de prendre une affaire dans ses mains et de se diriger vers Boyd. Il tendit la chose devant le susnommé et demanda :

" _\- Vraiment ?"_

Le vendeur releva la tête, regarda l'objet du délit avant de hausser les épaules et de désigner sa compagne du pouce, se dédouanant. Stiles ne se découragea pas et reposa la question à la blonde. Celle-ci s'extasia aussitôt sur les qualités de la laine, le motif absolument trop mignon et la tradition qu'il ne fallait pas briser ! D'ailleurs, c'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, ils devraient tous porter un pull de Noël ! Stiles haussa les sourcils : vraiment ? Qui pouvait encore porter une de ces choses à l'heure actuelle ? Néanmoins, il connaissait le caractère de sa patronne et n'osa rien dire. S'il se plaignait, elle était capable de faire bien pire !

Il choisit donc le moins moche de la pile avant de l'enfiler, grognant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il avait choisi un motif de renne dans les bois dont le nez était en 3D, représenté par un pompon. Boyd en enfila un et laissa Erica babiller à quel point ça lui allait bien, indifférent à son sort. Stiles maugréa : il aurait pu le soutenir dans sa lutte anti-pull tout de même !

Vers 9h, la boutique ouvrit et, comme souvent la première heure, ce fut assez calme. Cependant, à 11h, Stiles ne savait plus où donner de la tête quand une voix féminine l'interpella :

" _\- Excusez-moi ?"_

Se tournant vers la jeune femme, il sourit avant de répondre :

" _\- Oui, bonjour, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?_

 _\- Et bien, je cherche un pull de Noël pour mon frère ici présent. Derek ! Viens ici. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas le choix donc ne m'oblige pas à faire un scandale et ramène toi."_

Si Stiles fut interpellé, il n'en montra rien et emmena ses deux clients près du rayon des pulls. Il resta à leur disposition, tout en restant discret. Il détailla le jeune homme, Derek : il était tout à fait à son goût. Grand, athlétique et musclé, une barbe de trois jours venait compléter une coupe un peu sauvage et un regard noir qui envoyait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale du vendeur. Oui, décidément, c'était tout à fait son genre.

Derek ayant sûrement senti le regard de Stiles, se tourna vers lui et le vendeur maudit mille fois Erica de lui avoir imposé un pull de Noël aussi moche, le mettant si peu en valeur. Il lui sourit, espérant lui plaire malgré tout. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et lui demanda, un peu abruptement :

" _\- Et vous, vous choisiriez lequel ?"_

Stiles vit la jeune femme accompagnant Derek se renfrogner et entendit quelque chose sur un manque de confiance évident envers sa sœur chérie mais ne commenta pas. Il regarda tous les pulls d'un œil critique, essayant de trouver le moins moche et le plus seyant sur un homme aussi beau, se répétant que c'était un crime de mettre une chose aussi immonde sur un apollon pareil.

Il finit par dénicher un pull assez sobre avec quelques motifs blancs de Noël, dans les tons bordeaux. Stiles l'aurait volontiers choisi pour lui-même mais il n'existait pas dans sa propre taille. Il détailla le jeune homme impunément sous couvert de lui trouver la bonne taille et lui tendit l'objet. L'homme le prit avec de grandes réticences - mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? - avant de disparaître dans une cabine d'essayage.

Quand il en ressortit, Stiles fut bouche bée et son filtre cerveau-bouche ne fonctionna plus pendant quelques instants, le temps pour lui de dire :

" _\- Okay, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur les pulls de Noël, si c'est pour être aussi sexy, je signe tout de suite."_

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas : une review = un pull de Noël en moins !_


	10. 20 - HIV

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, je reviens avec un thème difficile, voir le thème le plus difficile. J'espère que je m'en suis bien sorti.. :) Enjoy !_

* * *

Stiles était un adolescent comme les autres. Tout à fait normal. A la différence près qu'il était malmené à l'école et que sa mère était morte, le laissant avec un père dépressif se noyant dans son travail. Autant dire que son adolescence n'était pas toute rose. Heureusement, il y avait Scott. Il pouvait compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Enfin, jusqu'à Allison. Son ami s'était alors éloigné de lui pour se consacrer à sa petite-amie, au grand dam de Stiles qui se sentait plus esseulé que jamais.

Et puis, il y avait eu la morsure, Peter, la meute… ce qui, paradoxalement, avait amplifié son sentiment de solitude. Voir une meute aussi soudée, aussi solidaire… ça lui renvoyait indubitablement à son père absent, à sa mère morte et à son humanité qu'il chérissait mais qui l'excluait en partie de toutes les créatures surnaturelles qu'il côtoyait. Est-ce qu'il avait parlé également de son génie qui le faisait soupirer à chaque cours ? Et de son hyperactivité qui le rendait facilement insupportable pour les autres ? Mélangez tout cela et vous obteniez un adolescent au bord de l'implosion.

Alors quand la meute avait organisé une sortie au Jungle, une boîte de nuit, Stiles s'était jeté sur cette occasion de se défouler. Il avait passé la nuit à danser, parfois avec des membres de la meute, parfois avec de parfaits inconnus. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté que la danse procurait. Les battements de cœur amplifiés par la musique. Les mouvements sensuels exagérés par les lumières. Et surtout, la tristesse, amoindrie par l'alcool.

Au bout d'un temps, il avait arrêté de compter les verres. Il se sentait bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ce moment-là. Sur la piste, un verre à la main, il avait cherché à faire un pas de danse qui l'avait fait s'effondrer sur un parfait inconnu. Ce dernier l'avait rattrapé en rigolant, faisant rire également le châtain qui s'était encore un peu plus appuyé sur l'homme.

Dans la brume alcoolisée de Stiles, ils avaient un peu parlé et ils avaient encore beaucoup bu. Puis, à un moment donné, l'inconnu l'avait embrassé et Stiles avait goulument répondu. Ils s'étaient ensuite dirigés en titubant vers les toilettes. Les caresses avaient enflammé le corps sensible de l'humain qui y avait répondu avec ferveur. Quelques instants plus tard, un Stiles plus qu'éméché par l'alcool faisait buccalement plaisir à son partenaire d'un soir.

Il se réveilla le lendemain sans aucun souvenir, allongé dans son lit, avec une haleine de chacal et un mal de tête épouvantable. Comme toutes les personnes en gueule de bois, il jura de ne plus toucher à l'alcool avant de prendre une douche et d'aller manger dans la cuisine.

Ça aurait pu en rester là. Pourtant, plus rien ne fut comme avant mais Stiles ne le savait pas encore. Ce fut une remarque de Scott qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Son odeur avait changé. Il se sentait bien, n'avait pas mal, ne se sentait pas malade. Mais il avait pris peur. Et s'il avait développé la même maladie que sa mère ? Il avait essayé de se rassurer mais son angoisse ne le quittait pas. Il avait pris rendez-vous avec un médecin prétextant une fatigue inexplicable. Il lui avait prescrit toute une batterie d'examens en lui demandant de revenir une semaine plus tard.

Le jour J, Stiles avait hésité à demander à Scott de venir mais il voulait se montrer fort. Il n'avait que partiellement réussi si on en croyait la meute sur son odeur constante de peur et d'angoisse.

Stiles s'assit et le reste de la journée ne fut qu'un amas d'émotions, un brouillard psychique inexplicable. Il partit avec de nouveaux examens, d'autres personnes à aller consulter et avec un bon courage crispé, soufflé par le médecin.

Il monta dans sa jeep et conduisit comme un automate jusqu'à chez lui. Il se gara devant la maison mais ne sortit pas. Son père n'était pas là. Comme d'habitude. Dans un moment pareil, il était seul. Il démarra de nouveau la voiture et conduisit jusqu'au loft. Bien qu'il ne s'y sentait pas complètement chez lui, c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait aller.

Il grimpa les marches sans les voir, ouvrit la porte sans s'en rendre compte. Il allait s'asseoir dans le canapé quand il entendit son prénom, dit avec angoisse.

"- Stiles ?"

Il s'affala sur le canapé avant de rire nerveusement. Il n'avait pas prévu de le dire. Il n'avait rien prévu du tout en vérité. Pourtant, la sollicitude qu'il entendait dans la voix de son alpha le fit craquer :

"- Je suis séropositif."

Il fit face au silence avant qu'une interrogation ne le sorte de ses pensées :

"- Que… comment ?"

Stiles eut un rire froid, toujours sans regarder le loup avant de répondre cruellement :

"- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut-être ? A ton avis ? Je suis pas un putain de loup, je suis qu'un petit humain fragile hein ? Bah voilà, maintenant on en est sûr."

Il s'arrêta dans son monologue, de peur de s'énerver. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre et un rien pourrait le faire craquer. Cette maladie allait bouleverser sa vie et creusait l'écart qu'il ressentait avec la meute. Ils allaient s'éloigner, il était trop différent, trop fragile, trop…

Des mains chaudes le poussèrent et il rencontra un torse large. Derek l'attira à lui avant de l'enlacer, posant ses mains dans son dos et son menton reposant sur sa tête. Le loup ne dit que quelques mots mais ils suffirent à faire craquer l'humain :

"- Je suis désolé."

Stiles se mit à pleurer avant de s'agripper au loup de toutes ses forces. Il cria sa douleur, hurla son désespoir, sa rage et son ressentiment. Il en voulait à la terre entière, cherchait un coupable, accusa le loup d'être immunisé, le supplia de faire quelque chose, il se maudit un million de fois au moins. Et Derek était là. Il faisait face à la marée d'émotions de Stiles, le rassurant physiquement, lui chuchotant des mots dont l'humain ne comprenait pas le sens.

Quand après de longues minutes, le jeune homme se fut un peu calmé, il leva ses yeux rougis vers l'alpha, agrippant les bras du loup de toutes ses forces, plantant ses ongles dans la chair et demanda :

"- Tu seras toujours là hein ?"

Derek acquiesça solennellement avant de répéter :

"- Je te le promets."

Derek ne brisa jamais sa promesse. Même après la maladie, les engueulades, les sautes d'humeur, les traitements, les effets secondaires, les essais cliniques, les préjugés, les insultes, les jugements, il était toujours là. Il était là au mariage de Stiles. Aux toutes premières loges même. Il lui avait alors répété sa promesse devant témoins, scellant leurs vies pour l'éternité et bien plus encore.

* * *

 _Bien évidemment, il y a des facilités scénaristiques mais surtout n'oubliez-pas de vous protéger ! Les préservatifs masculin et féminin sont les seuls moyens de contraception protégeant des IST/MST ! Stiles n'est donc pas un bon exemple._

 _Vous voulez plus de renseignements ? Allez voir le planning familial le plus proche ou le site choisirsacontraception (point) org_

 _Vous voulez en discuter avec quelqu'un mais vous n'osez pas/êtes timides/ne voulez pas en parler à vos parents/amis ? Le planning familial c'est libre, gratuit et anonyme !_

 _Le sida c'est quoi ? C'est une maladie qui se transmet par le sang et les sécrétions sexuelles. Allez voir le site de sida info service pour plus de détails :) Les personnes séropositives sont des personnes comme les autres, elles sont justes malades. Love sur elles._


	11. 22 - Centre commercial

_L'avant dernier chapitre ! Vous vous rendez-compte ? On approche doucement de la fin ! J'espère que ce thème vous plaira, il est plutôt humoristique et je trouve qu'il correspond parfaitement à ce samedi d'avant-fêtes !_

* * *

" _\- Pitié Derek fais quelque chose c'est plus possible là."_

Le loup serra la main de l'humain en signe de compassion alors qu'il geignait encore. Mon dieu, mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

 _Quelques heures plus tôt :_

Stiles et Derek étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé du loft, regardant un film Marvel quand Lydia avait débarqué en furie. Elle avait parlé pendant quelques minutes, fait son regard de Reine et sans savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés à prendre la camaro pour l'emmener faire les courses. Faire les courses. Quel doux euphémisme dans la bouche de Lydia.

Faire les courses, c'était aller dans chaque magasin du centre commercial. Parcourir chaque rayon. Regarder chaque article. Commenter chaque objet. Et surtout, laisser Stiles et Derek porter ses affaires. C'était un véritable supplice.

Stiles étouffait. Il y avait trop de choses, trop de bruit, trop de monde. Il n'imaginait même pas quel supplice ça pouvait être pour son loup. Ayant un éclair de génie, il sortit son téléphone et fit un signe à Derek pour suivre la banshee. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques sonneries avant que ça ne décroche :

" _\- Scotty ! Scotty c'est toi. Bro, je t'aime, faut que tu me sortes de cette galère._

 _\- Stiles ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es où ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ?_

 _\- Hey ! C'est pas moi le logorrhéique du groupe à la base ? Je suis avec Lydia. Dans les magasins. Ça fait quatre heures qu'on la suit elle et ses caprices. Je t'en supplie viens nous sortir de là._

 _\- … Stiles. Tu me demandes sérieusement de venir affronter Lydia ?_

 _\- Pour le bro-code ?_

 _\- Même pour le bro-code je peux pas faire ça, tu es fou. Je veux pas mourir si jeune, j'ai des projets avec Ali, tu vois ?_

 _\- Faux-frère._

 _\- Désolé, bro._

 _\- Tu me le paieras, Scott, tu me le paieras !"_

Il raccrocha, désespéré avant de retrouver son loup qui avait à peine fait un mètre depuis le début de la conversation. Il soupira avant de secouer la tête, faisant comprendre à son amant que son plan avait échoué.

Stiles attendit encore vingt minutes avant de craquer. Il inspira fortement pour se donner du courage et se dirigea vers Lydia.

" _\- Lyd's ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu… tu penses en avoir pour longtemps encore ?"_

Il sut que cette question fut celle qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser. Un éclat malsain s'alluma dans les iris de la banshee. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches et de demander :

" _\- Voyons Stiles. Es-tu réellement en train de me dire à demi-mots que tu en as marre ? Alors que je t'ai fait l'honneur de venir m'accompagner pour choisir la décoration du loft pour le Noël de la meute ? Hmm, laisse-moi deviner ? Tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire peut-être ? Regarder Thor 3 ou dormir peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que tu préfères entre partir maintenant et subir ma vengeance ou continuer à porter les sacs jusqu'à ce que je termine ce qui sera le meilleur Noël de ta vie ?"_

L'humain déglutit et la jeune femme hocha la tête, semblant satisfaite. Stiles se retourna avant de laisser sortir un souffle tremblant. Il se tourna vers le loup avant de dire à voix basse, de peur que l'attention de la banshee ne revienne se poser sur lui :

" _\- Elle est complètement folle, Sourwolf ! On va finir par pourrir ici. A moisir en portant ses sacs et personne ne saura qu'on est là. On est piégé ! On ne peut pas partir et on va moisir dans ce centre commercial jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. Jusqu'à la fin !. Je t'aimais Derek, je n'avais pas imaginé notre fin comme ça mais faut que tu le saches."_

Stiles vit le loup rouler les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre :

" _\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un peu trop ?"_

L'humain émit un couinement vexé :

" _\- Comment ? Tu me prends pour qui ? J'ai pas des gros muscles et une force surnaturelle moi. Mes bras sont tous ankylosés ! Je les sens presque plus ! Toi tu t'en fiches, c'est comme si tu portais rien. Mais moi, je vais bientôt plus avoir de force, je me sens déjà dépérir."_

Le jeune homme entendit Derek souffler un rire dépité avant de secouer la tête. Le loup lui prit les sacs des mains avant de lui baiser le front. Il le poussa doucement vers l'avant, l'enjoignant à rejoindre Lydia.

" _\- Allez avance, si elle se rend compte que tu ne la suis pas, imagine un peu ce qu'elle pourrait te faire !"_

Stiles eut un frisson et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il se retourna avant de se frayer un chemin dans la cohue pour rejoindre la rousse qui semblait débattre intérieurement sur le meilleur type de verre. Rond ou carré ? Franchement, Stiles en était à un point que même des gobelets en plastique ou une gamelle lui aurait suffi ! Pourtant, il s'astreint au silence, de peur de raviver la colère de la banshee.

Néanmoins, il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, énervant les autres clients qui se faisaient souvent pousser voire frapper par les bras gesticulant du jeune homme. Lydia lui jetait de plus en plus de coups d'œil et il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas que la foudre de la rousse ne s'abatte sur lui. Même les quelques injonctions de Derek ne suffisait pas à le calmer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Au bout de quelques temps, alors qu'il pensait arriver à la limite de patience de la jeune femme, il sentit la main chaude de son loup sur son épaule. Il se retourna et Derek lui souffla à l'oreille :

" _\- Si t'arrives à te calmer, je te suce dans les cabines d'essayage."_

Stiles ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi sage de toute sa vie.

* * *

 _Avez-vous fini vos cadeaux ? N'oubliez pas, une review = une heure de sauvée pour Stiles et Derek !_


	12. 24 - Noël

_Bonsoir ! Ce chapitre a lui tout seul fait presque la moitié du recueil entier alors régalez-vous ! C'est un chapitre un peu spécial car il retrace le Noël de toutes les précédentes histoires :) J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Si vous n'avez pas lu le recueil entier, vous ne pourrez pas comprendre toutes les références de ce chapitre donc je vous incite fortement à tout lire avant ! :)_

 _Un grand merci aux personnes qui nous suivent depuis le début, ceux qui ont follow, ceux qui ont fav, ceux qui ont commenté tout ou une partie des chapitres et les fantômes aussi. Vous êtes notre motivation et sans vous, on aurait jamais été aussi loin dans l'aventure de ce Calendrier ! Alors merci à tous ! :D_

* * *

 _ **Guerre**_

Vous avez déjà essayé de fêter un quelconque événement alors que vous étiez en guerre ? C'était d'une complexité impressionnante. Et sur qui ça retombait ? Forcément… Stiles. En plus de devoir gérer les paramètres de chaque bataille, les plans, comment améliorer sa propre arme, apprendre à se défendre efficacement contre des loups, continuer sa formation auprès de Deaton, gérer sa toute nouvelle relation avec Derek, il devait, en plus de cela, organiser la fête de Noël.

Pendant un temps, il avait cherché à déléguer l'organisation à Lydia mais cette dernière l'avait dédaigneusement renvoyé à ses propres responsabilités. Elle commençait tout juste à sortir avec Parrish, elle avait autre chose à faire. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle aimait organiser toutes sortes d'événements. Elle devait vraiment l'aimer ce chien de l'enfer.

Le restant de la meute s'entraînant les trois quarts du temps avec un Derek impitoyable, personne ne s'était dévoué pour aider l'étincelle dans sa tâche. Il avait simplement arracher Scott des bras de sa belle pendant deux heures -un exploit- pour l'aider à porter les sacs.

Il avait installé un coin de décoration dans le loft. Il n'avait pas tout décoré car la majorité de l'endroit était utilisé pour soigner les loups ou préparer les plans de bataille. Autant dire qu'il fallait que cela reste fonctionnel. Pour plus de rapidité, il avait commandé le repas et n'avait plus qu'à aller le chercher le 25.

Le jour même, pas d'attaque en vue. Tout était parfait. Aussi parfait que cela pouvait être dans un contexte pareil bien sûr. Chacun avait été accueilli dans le loft avec un bonnet de noël et un paquet l'attendant sous le sapin. Stiles n'était pas peu fier de son travail, bien qu'il fût épuisé. Entre le loup qui ne le laissait pas dormir la nuit, les loups à affronter pour protéger leur territoire et Noël à préparer, il avait des cernes dignes d'un panda. Toutefois, il oublia rapidement sa fatigue en voyant les regards émerveillés de sa meute. Cela faisait plaisir de les revoir prendre du poil de la bête -sans mauvais jeu de mots- entre deux batailles.

Ils étaient attablés, chacun riant et souriant, se régalant de trois chapons farcis quand Stiles reçut un sms. Machinalement, il prit son téléphone et regarda l'expéditeur : Peter. D'un coup, il sentit une chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules. Les loups sentirent son changement d'humeur car un silence lourd s'installa. Derek lui prit la main et l'étincelle le remercia d'un sourire. Il soupira avant d'annoncer à sa meute :

" _\- Ils se préparent. Dans la plaine au-dessus du magasin de bricolage."_

L'ambiance changea radicalement et tout le monde se leva de table pour se préparer. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Cela devait être une attaque surprise car Peter le prévenait tard. Il n'avait pas le temps d'élaborer une nouvelle stratégie. Il se contenta d'un plan général qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé pour une précédente bataille. Le chapon fut oublié, refroidissant sur la table. Le dessert attendrait leur victoire. Oui, ils étaient certains de gagner. Cela se voyait à la rage dans les yeux, aux griffes qui arrivaient à peine à être rétractées, aux grondements qui se faisaient entendre malgré le contrôle évident des loups. Attaquer à Noël, c'était malhonnête. Ils voulaient les prendre par surprise ? Ils allaient être servis !

Stiles prit Betty avant de monter dans la camaro. Derek avait les jointures serrées sur le volant, tout en rage contenue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fêté Noël. Pas depuis la mort de sa famille dans l'incendie. Alors quand Stiles avait tout organisé, il n'avait rien dit, comme à son habitude, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il était ravi et fier. Si fier de son compagnon. Et voilà qu'une meute adverse avec qui ils étaient en guerre depuis des mois lui enlevait cela aussi ? Ils allaient voir ce que la meute Hale allait leur faire subir…

Le combat ne fut pas aussi difficile que la fois d'avant. Animés par la rage, les membres de la meute battirent rapidement leurs ennemis. Les blessures étaient profondes, sanglantes. La pitié était amoindrie. Les adversaires repartirent la queue entre les jambes, portant leurs nombreux blessés.

Stiles reprenait son souffle. Il s'était battu comme un lion, récoltant quelques égratignures sans gravité. Par un miracle, son bonnet de Noël était resté en place sur sa tête alors qu'il avait oublié de l'enlever. Des taches sombres le maculaient et il était sûr de devoir le mettre à la poubelle en rentrant à la maison. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une masse sombre se déplacer vers lui et il laissa tomber Betty au sol.

Il ouvrit des bras fatigués alors que le loup avec qui il partageait sa vie venait s'y réfugier. Pourtant, Derek ne se contenta pas d'un simple câlin, il l'embrassa passionnément et Stiles eut un déclic. Il se rappela brièvement leur mise en couple, l'excitation que la bataille provoquait chez son compagnon. Ce dernier le prit par les hanches avant de le porter et il enroula ses longues jambes autour de la taille de l'alpha. Stiles se décolla légèrement avant de regarder les autres membres de la meute qui levaient les yeux au ciel ou fronçaient le nez, dégoûtés. L'étincelle leur cria, avant d'être emmené par l'alpha :

" _\- Dans une heure ! Au loft ! Pas avant !"_

Il n'entendit pas la réponse moqueuse de Erica :

" _\- Y a pas moyen !"_

 _ **Fibre internet**_

Ce fut la sonnerie du micro-ondes qui sortit Stiles de ses pensées. Il alla chercher mollement son plat préparé de pâtes au saumon avant de s'installer de nouveau devant son ordinateur. Il était en train de regarder des vidéos, plusieurs à la fois, comme à son habitude, mais aucune n'avait réellement suscité son intérêt.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Noël. Il passait toujours les fêtes de fin d'année tout seul, et ce, depuis la mort de sa mère quand il avait eu huit ans. Elle était décédée le 23 décembre, signant l'arrêt de mort de la joie des fêtes de fin d'année. Non seulement, Stiles était triste, mais il devait supporter la solitude. Son père trouvait toujours le moyen de travailler le plus possible pour surmonter son propre chagrin et le jeune homme se retrouvait généralement devant des bêtisiers ou des films de Noël à vouloir se trancher les veines.

Les premières années, il avait passé les fêtes chez Scott et Mélissa mais dès qu'il avait eu la possibilité de se garder tout seul, il était resté chez lui. Les voir aussi heureux le rendait mélancolique et il avait envie de leur arracher la carotide avec les dents. Bien qu'il les aimait beaucoup bien sûr. Scott lui envoyait toujours un message pour l'inviter mais Stiles déclinait inéluctablement. C'était d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'il était en couple avec Allison.

Cette année ne faisait donc pas exception. Il avait commencé à flirter avec son client, ce fameux Derek beau comme un Dieu mais il n'allait pas lui proposer de passer le réveillon de Noël alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps. Il était en permanence informatique ce soir également mais il savait par avance que personne ne l'appellerait un soir de réveillon. Stiles piocha donc dans son plat préparé avant de le mettre de côté, dégoûté. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim mais ce plat sans saveur lui coupait le peu d'appétit qui lui restait.

Vers 23h, alors qu'il regardait une vidéo d'animaux glissant sur le verglas, il reçut un message, sobre, comme son destinataire :

" _\- Joyeux réveillon, Stiles."_

Il sourit, heureux que Derek pense à lui et lui répondit aussitôt :

" _\- Merci Der', toi aussi passe un bon réveillon ! Ça se passe bien ?_

 _\- Ça va. J'ai envie de mordre mon oncle mais ça ferait désordre. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?_

 _\- Rien de particulier. Je regarde un zap sur YouTube. Venge-toi sur la dinde plutôt !"_

Stiles ne reçut aucune réponse et il fut quelque peu déçu bien qu'il comprenait. Il était en famille, il ne pouvait pas passer sa soirée à textoter avec son presque petit ami. Il soupira avant de recommencer sa vidéo, le cœur résolument lourd.

Alors qu'un chaton essayait de grimper sur un canapé sans succès et sans faire rire le jeune homme, on sonna à sa porte. Il soupira. Son père avait sûrement oublié ses clés, ou pire, il avait bu. Il ouvrit la porte, prêt à devoir gérer une soirée encore plus catastrophique quand il tomba sur Derek, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il ne sut quoi dire et resta sur le pas de la porte, la bouche ouverte tandis que le brun disait :

" _\- Joyeux Noël Stiles."_

Le susnommé bugua encore quelques instants avant de le faire entrer. Il regarda son tee-shirt troué sur un pantalon de pyjama qui en avait vu passer des années. Il n'était ni douché ni coiffé. Aucune décoration de Noël n'était installée dans leur maison. Stiles n'avait allumé que la lumière du salon, rendant l'habitat encore moins accueillant. Pourtant, il vit Derek s'installer sur son canapé en déposant les fleurs sur la table et Stiles se dit que peut-être, cette fois-ci, il pourrait apprécier son réveillon.

 _ **Petits jobs de Noël**_

Stiles était tombé amoureux un soir de Noël. C'était cliché. Affreusement cliché. Et pourtant, après qu'il ait fait l'insinuation la moins subtile de toute l'histoire de sa vie, il avait entendu Derek rire. C'était un rire grave et chaud, qui vous déclenchait des papillons dans le ventre. Qui vous envoyait un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale. Qui vous donnait envie de l'entendre toute votre vie durant. C'était un rire qui vous faisait tomber amoureux.

L'ex-lutin n'était pas sûr d'avoir réussi à cacher son érection alors qu'il était à moitié dévêtu. Il rougit sans même savoir pourquoi avant de bafouiller quelques mots et d'essayer de se rhabiller en feignant la sérénité. Il regarda tout de même Derek du coin de l'œil. Il était vraiment à son goût.

Il aurait voulu lui demander son numéro, alimenter la conversation mais il savait d'expérience que trop parler donnait une mauvaise impression. Et il avait vraiment envie de plaire à cet apollon. Heureusement, Derek prit la parole, une moue amusée toujours présente sur son visage.

" _\- Et que fait un lutin un soir de Noël ?"_

Une foule de réponses toutes plus salace les unes que les autres passèrent par l'esprit de Stiles mais il se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas les dire. Il devait se contenir. Mince, il n'avait plus 14 ans ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme séduisant à moitié nu lui faisait la conversation qu'il devait ne plus retenir ses hormones si ? Son pantalon lui donna la réponse à cette question. Bordel ! Il devait vraiment garder ses yeux sur ses mains. C'était bien aussi des mains. Ça servait à plein de choses des mains… Plein, plein de choses. Okay non, des mains ça n'était pas bien finalement. Stiles haussa une épaule, faussement indifférent avant de répondre :

" _\- J'imagine que ça prend congé après avoir bien travaillé."_

Il enfilait son tee-shirt quand la réponse de Derek arriva à ses oreilles, partiellement filtrée par l'épaisseur de son haut :

" _\- Pas si dévoué que ça au Père Noël le lutin alors…"_

Stiles eut une exclamation étouffée de surprise tout en essayant de se rhabiller le plus vite possible pour apercevoir le visage de Derek quand il sentit une ombre au-dessus de lui. Il finit de passer son haut et vit le brun au-dessus de lui, un sourire à damner un saint collé au visage. Ce dernier se pencha vers Stiles et vint frôler son oreille de ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

" _\- Ne devrait-il pas_ remercier _son patron pour avoir si bien travaillé ?"_

L'allusion était on ne peut plus claire. Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de travailler une veille de Noël. Et son pantalon était définitivement trop étroit.

 _ **Bûche**_

 _Quelques jours avant Noël :_

Stiles et Derek ayant emménagé récemment dans leur appartement, il avait été décidé que Noël se passerait chez eux. Challenge important s'il en était. Ils avaient décidé de voir les choses en grand et avaient donc invité toute la famille de Derek et celle de Stiles ainsi que leurs amis communs. Entre les annulations et les personnes déjà prises, ils s'étaient retrouvés à une petite dizaine, ce qui avait soulagé les amoureux. Prévoir un dîner pour dix ça allait, pour trente, c'était tout autre chose.

Il avait été convenu entre eux que Derek s'occupait de la décoration tandis que Stiles s'occupait de tout le repas. Heureux de faire plaisir et de recevoir, ils avaient tous deux acheter beaucoup trop. Des guirlandes décoraient le moindre mur, la moindre branche de l'immense sapin trônant dans leur salon. Des sujets de Noël habillaient chaque meuble, tandis que des projecteurs faisaient tournoyer des sapins fluos au plafond. En fond sonore, un CD de chansons traditionnelles tournait en boucle. De la nouvelle vaisselle avait été achetée, tout en vert et rouge, traditionnelle. Les repose couverts étaient composés de luges, les portes noms représentaient un père Noël, chaque chaise avait été décoré d'un bonnet, un chemin de table avec des étoiles venait compléter l'ensemble et les verres étaient décorés d'un ruban "Joyeux Noël".

Stiles s'était arraché les cheveux pendant des semaines pour trouver le repas parfait et il avait fait de nombreux essais pour trouver LA recette parfaite. Vraiment, tout devait être parfait et ils n'étaient pas peu fiers de leur appartement et de leur future soirée de Noël. Tout avait été organisé, préparé, millimétré.

Toute cette préparation intensive ayant été ruinée, bien sûr, par la gloutonnerie de Derek qui avait mangé la bûche la veille au soir. De tous les paramètres que Stiles avait pu prévoir : le four en panne, un manque d'ingrédients… c'était le pire qu'il avait oublié ! Il aurait dû mettre un cadenas au frigo. Ou une laisse à son homme. Au choix…

Pourtant, alors que Stiles fouettait du mascarpone pour faire une verrine express et rattraper la bêtise monumentale de son homme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa vie était passionnante. Son homme le surprendrait toujours, c'était certain. Et puis, ils pourraient se raconter cette histoire d'ici quelques années, Stiles était sûr qu'ils en rigoleraient. C'était ce genre de moment qui pimentait sa vie et qui faisait les souvenirs. Alors même si leur préparation n'était pas celle attendue, même si leur soirée était différente de celle planifiée, au moins, ils étaient heureux et c'était ça le principal. Finalement, c'était peut-être ça la magie de Noël ?

 _ **Nourriture**_

Stiles se promit intérieurement que plus jamais -plus jamais !- il ne se plaindrait de devoir faire les courses de la semaine le mardi pour la meute. Il avait trouvé pire. Bien pire. Noël. Si sustenter une meute de six loups et deux humains c'était déjà compliqué, imaginer un repas de Noël pour la meute, c'était tout autre chose. Un challenge auquel Stiles n'était pas prêt. Il n'imaginait même pas le prix de toute la nourriture qu'il aurait à acheter s'il voulait vraiment faire un repas complet. Inquiet quant à cette question, il était allé voir son alpha, Talia Hale. Il était gêné et faisait les cent pas dans le bureau quand Talia l'interrogea sur les raisons de sa venue :

" _\- Oui, Stiles ? J'imagine que tu es venu pour me poser une question et pas essayer de faire un trou dans mon parquet ?"_

Aussitôt, le jeune homme arrêta de déambuler en rougissant. Talia adorait le taquiner et ils s'amusaient régulièrement à se lancer des piques pour se lancer dans des joutes verbales sans précédent. Dansant sur place, il demanda :

" _\- Euh, j'étais en train d'élaborer le repas de Noël mais… je… En fait… j'ai.. est-ce que… Enfin, j'ai une limite ?"_

Talia fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question. Elle réfléchit avant de faire le lien entre le malaise évident du jeune homme et sa question détournée :

" _\- Tu veux dire une limite de budget ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu as carte blanche, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certaine que ça sera parfait !"_

Ces paroles le rassurèrent d'une part avant que la pression ne vienne s'enrouler autour de lui comme un manteau. Parfait. Il fallait que ça soit parfait. Bien. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à faire en sorte que le repas soit parfait mais il se promit qu'aucun loup ne mourrait de faim à sa table. Foi de Stilinski !

 _Quelques jours plus tard :_

Une page A4. Une page entière d'ingrédients à acheter. Armé de son stylo et de sa grande liste, Stiles avait réquisitionné Derek et Cora pour faire les courses. Ils avaient tous trois pris un caddie et se suivaient les uns les autres. Cinq plaquettes de beurre, six kilos de farine, deux de sucre complet, trois kilos de champignons, un kilo de marron, six kilos de viandes diverses…

Stiles eut un rire nerveux en arrivant en caisse avec son propre caddie qui débordait, suivi par les deux Hale qui n'étaient pas mieux en terme de nourriture. Il ne voulait pas imaginer le prix de la facture… ni payer ! Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé argent avec Derek bien qu'il sache que les Hale étaient très fortunés… d'autant plus s'ils pouvaient se permettre de dépenser des centaines d'euros rien que pour un repas de Noël.

Stiles portait péniblement un sac chargé tandis que les deux loups portaient le reste, visiblement à l'aise. Il les fusilla du coin de l'œil, faussement envieux. Ils déposèrent tout dans l'immense cuisine des Hale tandis que Stiles rangeait selon une logique lui était propre. Connaissant d'avance le menu, il répartissait les différents ingrédients en fonction des plats qu'il devait cuisiner en priorité et ceux qui pouvaient attendre. Il enfila son tablier et rassembla la meute dans le salon. Si tout devait être parfait, il fallait qu'il soit épaulé ! Il désigna chaque membre de la meute pour lui attribuer sa fonction.

" _\- Laura, tu seras à la découpe et à la cuisson de la viande. Je te montrerais comment faire, fais attention c'est un des postes les plus importants ! Cora, tu confectionneras une partie des gâteaux avec Peter. Talia aux garnitures, Aaron à la confection des entrées. Moi je superviserais le tout. Et Der', tu seras goûteur."_

Le loup se figea avant de hausser un sourcil et d'interroger :

" _\- Goûteur ?"_

Stiles eut la décence de prendre l'air gêné avant de répondre :

" _\- Sourwolf, la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé en cuisine, tu as failli tous nous tuer. Alors si je te laisse avec un couteau en main… désolé mais je suis humain et je tiens à ma vie encore un peu."_

Le loup se renfrogna alors que tout le monde riait. L'humain se rapprocha de son amant avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser doucement :

" _\- Allez, fais pas la tête Der', dis-toi que tu pourras manger plus que tout le monde !"_

Au vu de la lueur intéressée dans les yeux de son amant, Stiles sut que son argument avait fait mouche.

 _ **Allergie**_

Stiles renifla. Est-ce qu'il était maudit ? Oui, il était définitivement maudit. Être allergique aux poils de chien l'obligeait déjà à prendre des anti-histaminiques pour pouvoir survivre à la meute mais là, c'était le pompon.

Stiles avait… un rhume. Rien de grave vous allez dire mais quand ça faisait des mois que vous étiez obligés de vous moucher plusieurs fois par jour, que vous éternuez toutes les minutes et que vos yeux étaient tellement rougis qu'il doutait un jour de retrouver leur couleur normale et bien vous étiez contents de ne pas être malade. Ses médicaments n'étaient pas encore suffisants pour le calmer entièrement, il était encore en test avec son médecin pour trouver des doses qui lui correspondent tout à fait.

Une allergie plus un rhume en période de Noël, c'était signer l'arrêt de mort de l'humain. Vous étiez déjà resté assis des heures durant à côté de la chose qui vous donnait envie de vous arracher les narines, en mangeant une nourriture qui devait sûrement être délicieuse mais dont il ne sentait pas le goût ? Il avait une migraine et les rires des loups lui donnaient envie de de crever les tympans. Clairement, il n'était pas dans l'ambiance.

Il prit un médicament pour essayer de se calmer mais vraiment, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de partir. Derek lui prit la main avant de prendre sa douleur. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour son nez bouché, ses yeux qui coulent ou son manque de goût mais il pouvait au moins soulager un peu la pression de son cerveau. Stiles lui fit un sourire embrumé qui donna envie à Derek de rire. Il avait une mine affreuse et même son élégant costume ne pouvait apaiser cet état de fait.

Le loup se pencha vers son amant pour lui embrasser le nez. Stiles lui répondit avant de se dégager et de mourir par manque d'oxygène. Il fit un sourire denté à son homme et sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais il éternua dans son assiette avant de grogner et de prier pour que son cauchemar ne cesse. Il n'avait jamais été aussi pressé que Noël se finisse...

 _ **Superhéros**_

La principale qualité de Stiles et Derek était l'altruisme. C'était indéniable. Ce n'était peut-être pas évident au premier abord mais quand on les connaissait bien, on savait à quel point ils pouvaient être généreux. Leur choix de carrière n'était d'ailleurs pas anodin.

Ils faisaient toujours en sorte de penser aux autres, de privilégier le bonheur de leurs pairs avant le leur. Alors quand ils avaient annoncé qu'ils intégraient une association, cela n'avait étonné personne. Ils s'étaient grandement investis dans la structure aidant les personnes les plus démunies.

Ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre, bien évidemment et ce, depuis leur rencontre il y a de cela des années. Quand les parents de Derek décédèrent dans un accident de voiture, Stiles avait été là. Il l'avait consolé, écouté, réconforté, pris dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas. Bref, il avait été présent. Et l'inverse avait été véridique, quand un an plus tôt, John était parti, emporté par la maladie.

Ainsi, c'était leur premier Noël seuls tous les deux et ils étaient un peu perdus. Ils avaient toujours invité leur famille, c'était devenu une sorte de tradition mais comment faire quand on avait plus de famille ? L'idée leur était venue après avoir passé leur week-end dans leur association.

Et pourquoi ne pas passer Noël avec ceux qui, comme eux, n'avaient plus de famille ? Et pire, n'avait plus rien du tout même. Ils avaient soumis l'idée aux autres bénévoles qui avaient bondi sur l'occasion !

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, tout avait été organisé : une salle avait été louée, de la nourriture en quantité avait été achetée et chacun avait trouvé une place dans cette organisation.

Le soir de Noël, Derek et Stiles l'avait donc passé en compagnie de parfaits inconnus, parlant de tout et de rien, écoutant des histoires parfois tragiques, parfois drôles mais toujours humaines. C'était une expérience riche d'émotions et ils avaient été ravis de leur idée. Les bénévoles comme les personnes conviées au Noël les avaient chaleureusement remerciés, les qualifiant de héros. Le surnom faisait toujours sourire Stiles. Bien sûr que Derek était un héros. Il l'avait su dès le début bien sûr, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre.

Stiles regarda son homme avec une ferveur amoureuse qui n'avait pas diminué malgré les années. Derek était et serait toujours son héros. Et à en croire les compliments et les remerciements chaleureux de tous, il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Emu, il serra la main de son homme qui l'interrogea du regard. Stiles secoua la tête pour ne pas le déranger mais soupira de bonheur, heureux comme jamais depuis qu'il était devenu orphelin. C'était vraiment le meilleur Noël qu'ils avaient eu.

 _ **Couleurs**_

Le problème quand on voyait le monde en nuance de gris depuis toujours, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas marier les couleurs. C'était évident bien sûr. Et cela ne dérangeait personne puisqu'une immense majorité de la population ne voyait pas les couleurs. Alors quand, vous, vous pouviez voir l'immense palette de couleurs qui composait les mondes, vous vous rendiez compte des fautes de goûts existantes.

Depuis que Stiles voyait le monde en couleur, depuis sa mise en couple avec Derek donc, ils avaient fait des recherches et connaissaient maintenant le nom de presque toutes les couleurs, définies dans des livres. Ils avaient appris les mariages de couleurs les plus jolis, les symboles de ces dernières et avaient choisi leurs couleurs préférées. C'était drôle de voir comment les choses pouvaient changer quand on voyait le monde en couleur. Par exemple, Stiles, qui, avant, mettait des chemises à carreaux sur des tee-shirts à imprimés, avait arrêté cette habitude assez rapidement. Les couleurs n'allaient pas du tout ensemble : c'était une véritable catastrophe ! Le plus difficile était de choisir ses vêtements sans montrer aux vendeurs qu'on voyait les couleurs et donc qu'on était pas séduit par ses propositions. D'un commun accord, Stiles et Derek avaient choisi de ne pas le dire, ne voulant pas devenir des phénomènes de foire. Seules les personnes les plus proches d'eux avaient été mises au courant.

Le changement le plus important avait été Noël. Stiles et Derek, avant leur rencontre, était vraiment fan de cette période de fêtes. Tout était illuminé, c'était magique. Il neigeait régulièrement et des illuminations venaient embellir les rues. C'était vraiment génial et Stiles avait rêvé pendant des jours de se promener dans la ville, main dans la main avec Derek.

Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent un soir près de la patinoire avant de se donner la main et de visiter Beacon Hills. Malheureusement, ils déchantèrent assez rapidement. Ce qu'ils avaient imaginé comme une balade romantique pleine de couleurs était devenue une promenade du mauvais goût.

Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire devant les décorations cocasses. Le père Noël vêtu d'un pantalon rose et d'un sweat vert, vraiment, c'était quelque chose. S'ils avaient vu le monde en gris, cela n'aurait rien changé pour eux, c'était certain mais là, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout trouver moche.

Derek mit rapidement fin à leur excursion, las d'entendre les commentaires de Stiles mais ne pouvant pas lui donner tort non plus. La vie en couleurs n'avait pas que du bon… Il était assis dans le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière quand il sentit un poids sur ses jambes. Il ouvrit un œil avant de voir Stiles assis sur lui, le regard malicieux. Derek sentit des mains fraîches se poser sur ses flancs et son tee-shirt fut jeté au sol avant même qu'il eut le temps de protester. Stiles le dévora amoureusement du regard avant de murmurer :

" _\- S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette pas en voyant le monde en couleurs, c'est de pouvoir t'admirer toute la journée… Tu es tellement beau."_

Derek rosit sous le compliment, attirant le regard de Stiles sur ses pommettes. Oui, vraiment, il pourrait passer sa vie à admirer toutes les variations de teintes sur son homme...

 _ **Pull de Noël**_

Suite à leur rencontre, Stiles et Derek avaient imposé une tradition à Noël qui s'était rapidement étendue à tous leurs amis et leurs familles : celle du pull de Noël le plus moche et le plus kitsch. Boyd et Erica gagnaient souvent. Normal, avec leur boutique de vêtements, c'était facile pour eux de trouver les pulls les plus laids. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Stiles et Derek voulait tout faire pour gagner !

Toute la semaine, Stiles avait tanné son petit-ami pour connaître son pull, à quoi il ressemblerait, de quelles couleurs il allait être... mais Derek ne lui avait rien dit. La compétition était pour tout le monde et il ne voulait pas que Stiles ne puisse gagner en lui donnant des indices !

Le vingt-cinq au matin, Derek et Stiles s'étaient donc changés séparément, un dans la chambre, un dans la salle de bain et ils avaient rapidement enfilés leurs manteaux pour ne pas que l'autre les voit. Stiles exultait. Il était sûr de gagner. C'était obligé, avec une idée pareille, cette année, il allait gagner ! Il se trémoussait sur les sièges en cuir de la camaro, amusant Derek qui se demandait bien quel pull Stiles avait pu trouver pour être à ce point agité. Il secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui.

Cette année, le jour de Noël était réservé à leurs amis. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la maison de Lydia et Jackson, incroyablement décoré pour l'occasion. Stiles et Derek restèrent quelques instants sur le seuil de la maison pour admirer les ornements. Ils se regardèrent ensuite, impressionnés. Décidément, Lydia était vraiment la reine de l'organisation ! Ils étaient certains de passer une journée incroyable.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Stiles se dirigea aussitôt dans le salon, impatient. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de saluer tout le monde mais il voulait absolument voir le pull d'Erica. Derek roula des yeux avant de s'excuser auprès de Lydia et de la remercier pour leur accueil. Lydia portait un pull vert foncé avec des surpiqûres rouges et des dessins blancs représentant Noël. Bien que l'habit en question fût parfaitement laid, Derek ne pouvait décemment pas dire que cela n'allait pas à la jeune femme. Et pour cause, elle aurait pu porter un sac poubelle que sa prestance l'aurait rendu belle.

Il enleva son propre manteau, dévoilant un pull beige avec des flocons sur les manches et un énorme renne sur le torse, avec un nez en 3D qui pouvait s'illuminer. Lydia eut un sourire un peu amusé en le voyant. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, rejoignant Stiles qui refusait d'enlever son manteau. Il expliquait à Jackson, à grand coup de moulinets de bras qu'il ne pouvait pas enlever son manteau avant qu'Erica ne vienne et qu'il préférait mourir de chaud plutôt que perdre. Quand l'hôte de la maison regarda Derek en lui demandant silencieusement d'intervenir, ce dernier leva les bras au ciel avant de répondre :

" _\- Ah non, comptez pas sur moi. Il est comme ça depuis ce matin."_

Jackson soupira avant de secouer la tête, faussement énervé. Il portait un pull assorti à celui de sa femme et ça aurait pu être ridicule s'ils n'avaient pas été tous les deux ridiculement beaux. Stiles se dirigea vers Derek avant de poser ses mains un peu partout sur son pull, s'extasiant sur son choix, touchant le nez du renne, l'allumant, parlant encore plus fort et s'extasiant toujours un peu plus. Toutefois, il finit par avouer qu'il gagnerait quand même cette année, qu'il en était certain. Il embrassait Derek quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le fit bondir, arrachant un grognement au brun. Ce n'était pas un humain qu'il avait pris pour petit-ami mais un véritable démon !

Lydia interpella cependant Stiles avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et il s'arrêta avant d'avoir abaissé la poignée. Il était téméraire mais pas fou. On ne défiait pas la reine sur son propre territoire. Elle lui fit comprendre que c'était à elle d'ouvrir la porte, en hôte parfaite qu'elle était et il recula, boudeur.

Il alla câliner son homme en attendant Erica qui arriva dans le salon, aussi excité que Stiles. Boyd saluait Derek, portant un pull simple à flocons. S'ensuivit une joute verbale pour savoir qui enlèverait son manteau en premier qu'il gagna haut la main. La jeune femme dévoila donc un pull en laine vert foncé, avec des lignes jaunes et violettes et un ours polaire ornant le devant de l'habit. En toute franchise, il était absolument laid. Stiles l'examina sous toutes les coutures, comme si c'était un vrai concours avant de hocher la tête et de sourire :

" _\- Okay, j'avoue il est ringard et moche mais pour le coup, j'ai fait mieux que toi quand même ! C'est moi qui ait le plus moche."_

Erica mit ses mains sur ses hanches avant de se pencher légèrement et de répondre :

" _\- Alors ça Stilinski j'aimerais bien voir ça !"_

Stiles ouvrit son manteau, exagérément lent pour augmenter le suspense avant d'ouvrir d'un coup l'habit, dévoilant son pull. Erica eut un temps d'arrêt avant d'éclater de rire et de dire, toujours en riant :

" _\- Okay, alors celle-là, tu gagnes haut la main, félicitations Stiles !"_

Ce dernier rayonnait littéralement et souriait, tout fier. Il se tourna vers son homme qui put voir un pull moutarde où était scotché sur le torse… un miroir.

 _ **HIV**_

Le problème quand on était un humain, c'était qu'on pouvait attraper des maladies. Le problème quand on était séropositif, c'était qu'on avait encore plus de risques de tomber malade.

Alors que Stiles attrape la grippe en plein milieu du mois de décembre, cela ne choquait personne. Déjà qu'il était plutôt chétif et qu'il avait tendance à être souvent malade, le fait qu'il soit atteint du SIDA n'avait pas arrangé sa santé, loin de là.

Après un passage obligatoire aux urgences, le médecin urgentiste l'avait fait hospitaliser en service de médecine interne. Là-bas, il avait encore passé des tests, pris des médicaments et on l'avait installé dans une chambre individuelle. Le médecin était passé le lendemain de son installation et lui avait dit qu'il resterait hospitalisé au moins deux semaines, le temps qu'il se remette et que ses taux de leucocytes et de plaquettes remontent. Autant dire qu'il allait passer les fêtes dans cette chambre aux murs blancs, au lit blanc, avec des personnes en blouse blanche et que ça ne l'enchantait guère.

Il avait dit à Derek de ne pas annuler son réveillon avec sa meute, qu'il pouvait y aller sans lui, que vraiment, ce n'était pas grave. Pourtant, Derek avait tenu à rester à ses côtés. Il avait entendu le mensonge dans les battements de cœur de son mari. Et puis, bien sûr, qu'il préférait passer les fêtes auprès de lui malgré que cela voulait dire rester à l'hôpital !

Alors, pour que cela soit plus festif, le lendemain de la visite du médecin, Derek avait, avec l'accord des infirmières, décoré la chambre. Des stickers venaient décorer les vitres de bonhomme de neige, sapin et autre père Noël, des guirlandes entouraient la potence du jeune homme, des cadeaux étaient suspendus au plafond, un bonnet de lutin venait surmonter le pied à perfusion de Stiles, des guirlandes électriques remontaient autour des pieds du lit et des banderoles "joyeux fêtes" complétaient le tout. Toujours avec l'accord des infirmières, une petite montagne de chocolat venait recouvrir la table roulante.

Le jeune homme était heureux malgré sa maladie et il fut ému aux larmes en voyant l'investissement de son mari pour le faire se sentir chez lui dans cette chambre qu'il exécrait comme pas permis.

Ce n'était pas le Noël le plus riche qu'ils avaient fait, bien sûr, mais c'était certainement le plus émouvant. Derek avait le cœur serré de voir son mari hospitalisé, pâle et malade et il aurait aimé qu'il accepte la morsure pour ne plus le voir dans cet état-là. Cependant, Stiles continuait à refuser. Pénitence d'avoir fauté ce soir-là en boîte ou véritable amour pour son humanité ? L'humain n'aurait pu le dire lui-même mais il savait que là, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, avec le loup s'occupant de lui comme s'il était le joyau le plus précieux au monde, il était indéniablement heureux. Malgré les épreuves, malgré la maladie, Derek lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois qu'il était le mari le plus parfait qui pouvait exister.

 _ **Centre commercial**_

C'était double peine pour Derek et Stiles. Non seulement ils avaient dû supporter Lydia pendant des heures mais maintenant, elle les avait envoyés s'occuper du repas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce que c'était une vengeance de la part de la rousse ? Est-ce qu'elle cherchait à les tuer avant Noël ?

C'est la mort dans l'âme que les garçons firent les courses, essayant de trouver ce qui était noté sur la liste qu'il fallait suivre scrupuleusement. Quels malheurs allaient s'abattre sur eux s'ils ne ramenaient pas l'entièreté de la liste ? Ils ne cherchaient pas à le savoir. Après trois magasins, ils avaient enfin tout trouvé et ils étaient exténués. Ils passèrent à la caisse et payèrent quand la caissière poussa un petit cri excité. Stiles la regarda, dépité. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Elle leur annonça qu'ils avaient gagné une séance photo avec le père Noël dans le couloir principal du centre commercial.

Si Derek leva les yeux au ciel, n'ayant qu'une envie : rentrer à la maison, Stiles rejoignit la caissière dans son euphorie. Il trépigna sur place alors que Derek rangeait sa carte bleue et incita son homme à pousser le caddie plus rapidement pour rejoindre le père Noël ! Derek était mi-amusé, mi-irrité par le comportement d'enfant de son conjoint. Sérieusement, des fois, il se demandait s'il vivait toujours avec un adulte.

Ils arrivèrent devant le stand photo et Stiles babillait déjà, content comme jamais. Il avait toujours adoré la période de Noël ! Quand ce fut son tour, l'humain se jeta sur les genoux du père Noël qui rit sous la hardiesse du jeune homme. Quelques instants plus tard, la photo fut prise et Stiles rejoignit Derek.

Son enthousiasme fut clairement refroidi par le regard noir du loup, mécontent. Il ne décrocha pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque arrivés à la sortie, avant que Stiles ne stoppe le caddie et ne croise les bras :

" _\- Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"_

Le loup grogna et Stiles roula des yeux en signe d'exaspération :

" _\- Et en langage humain, ça donne quoi ?"_

Derek fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la tête et de répondre :

" _\- Il t'a touché les fesses !"_

Les bras de Stiles retombèrent sur ses flancs et il dit, hébété :

" _\- Quoi ? Nan mais attends, n'importe quoi ! Il m'a juste enlacé pour prendre la photo, comme avec tous les enfants."_

Derek serra les dents et inspira fortement pour se calmer :

" _\- Non. C'était intentionnel. Il puait la luxure…"_

L'humain resta quelques instants interdit avant de sourire :

" _\- T'es jaloux du père Noël quand même. On aura tout vu ! Ahah. Voyons Derek, on s'en fout, il m'a mis une main au cul, je l'ai même pas senti. C'est toi que j'aime tu le sais bien. On le reverra jamais, okay ?"_

Au cours de sa tirade, le jeune homme se déplaça en face de son loup pour venir prendre son visage en coupe avant de finir par l'embrasser doucement, espérant apaiser sa colère. Cela fonctionna partiellement car il conçut à lui rendre son baiser mais ses sourcils restèrent résolument froncés.

Ils continuèrent à se diriger vers la sortie du centre commercial et Stiles se mit à fureter partout. Le loup, ne comprenant pas son attitude, le questionna :

" _\- Mais Stiles… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

L'humain s'arrêta quelques instants dans ses recherches pour se tourner vers lui et répondre, avec un visage innocent :

" _\- Bah je cherche une cabine d'essayage !"_

* * *

 _Joyeux réveillon de Noël à tout le monde ! N'oubliez pas qu'une review est un cadeau pour nous, les auteurs, encore plus en cette période de fêtes ! :D_


	13. 1 - Celui qui apprit à aimer Noël

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Le calendrier de l'avent laisse place au calendrier de l'après ! C'est quoi ? Et bien, c'est le point de vue de Stiles pour tous les thèmes écrits par Plurielle sur sa propre version du Calendrier de l'avent :D Bonne année /o/_

 _Mreci à tous ceux qui nous suivent :) Et un énorme big up à Plurielle sans qui ce calendrier... eh bien n'existerait tout simplement pas !_

 _Enjoy that les Louveteaux !_

* * *

Stiles se réveilla ce samedi avec la merveilleuse pensée qu'il était en vacances. Quoi de mieux que ce sentiment ? Il se laissa deux minutes pour savourer l'instant avant que son hyperactivité ne vienne le réveiller complètement. Il descendit les marches sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller son père et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils avaient un rituel tous les deux : la première journée de vacances, Stiles faisait le petit déjeuner et John ne travaillait pas. C'était ainsi depuis des années, un moyen de se montrer qu'ils s'aimaient et prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. C'était aussi une manière pour John de s'excuser de passer la plupart de ses fêtes au poste, le taux de criminalité explosant des records à cette date. Mais surtout, c'était une manière pour John de fuir le décès de sa femme.

Alors quand le jeune homme entra dans la cuisine et vit un mot, il se sentit d'abord affolé, puis colère et triste. Son père l'informait qu'il serait de garde toutes les vacances, sans aucune excuse, sans paraître désolé. Il lui souhaitait de bonnes vacances et c'est peut-être ça qui rendit Stiles furieux. Il était grand, certes, il pouvait certainement se passer d'une journée père/fils mais ne méritait-il pas un peu plus de considération ? Une journée… Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand chose.

Rageant, il retourna dans sa chambre. Il n'avait même plus faim. Il s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit en maugréant avant de se saisir de son téléphone. Il envoya un message rapide à Scott et Derek pour dire que, finalement, il serait présent à la réunion de meute.

La soirée fut agréable, tout en soda, bonbons, films et rires. Pourtant, une partie de l'esprit de Stiles n'était pas à la fête, pas du tout. Il pensait à son père et à la soirée qu'ils auraient pu faire ensemble, qu'ils auraient dû faire même. Alors quand tout le monde était rentré dans leur propre chez soi, Stiles se sentit abattu. Il décida, d'un commun accord avec lui-même, de rester assis sur le canapé. Ce soir, il n'avait pas la tête à affronter une maison vide et une famille amputée d'un de ses membres. Il entendit la porte du loft se fermer et les pas de l'alpha revenir vers le salon. Il le sentit se stopper, sûrement interloqué avant de lui demander :

" _\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?"_

Sa gorge se serra et Stiles préféra secouer la tête, jouant l'indifférence. Il haussa même les épaules bien qu'il sache que les émotions qu'il dégageait actuellement devaient donner une idée sur son moral… Il n'entendit pas la réponse de l'alpha mais l'entendit partir prendre une douche. Il se motiva pour aller chercher un DVD, un plaid et des coussins avant de s'installer plus confortablement encore dans le canapé.

Il entendit l'eau se couper et quelques minutes plus tard, le loup s'assit à ses côtés. Il se sentit un peu mieux. C'était une sensation étrangère, pas désagréable mais étrange. Il comprit que Derek le rassurait par leur lien de meute et il sourit en coin, heureux malgré tout. Il se replongea dans Doctor Strange, un de ses Marvel préférés. Quand ce dernier se finit, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, rangea le film visionné et sélectionna une dizaine de films avant de les poser sur la table basse devant le regard interrogateur du loup. D'un ton las où transpirait sûrement sa tristesse, il dit :

" _\- Mon père est de garde."_

L'hyperactif se plongea de nouveau dans le film et dans des pensées plutôt sombres. Il n'avait jamais été très fêtes de fin d'année mais là, c'était pire que tout. Finalement, les films défilèrent, la pile de DVD descendit jusqu'à ce que Derek et Stiles n'aient tout regardé. Il remercia brièvement son alpha avant de se lever, ranger les films et partir. Il n'avait toujours pas envie d'affronter sa maison vide mais il n'avait pas spécialement le choix.

Le lendemain, Stiles se prépara de nouveau en silence dans une maison vide et froide. Mon dieu, en fait, il détestait les vacances, il détestait les fêtes de fin d'année. Il se sentait si seul…. Il fit de nombreuses recherches, à en avoir mal aux yeux et à la tête pour passer le temps. Une boîte toute prête de nourriture constitua son repas de midi.

Il rejoint la meute en soirée avant de se jeter sur Scott. Bien sûr, c'était beaucoup plus difficile maintenant qu'il était un loup mais il essayait à tous les coups sans réussir à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci alors que Scott était sur lui à le chatouiller, le loup s'arrêta pour regarder son tee-shirt et dire :

" _\- Naruto ? Sérieusement ? Sasuke est le meilleur !"_

S'ensuivit une joute verbale où Stiles aboya sur Scott. Comment son presque frère pouvait dire une chose pareille sérieusement ? Stiles n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de cet imbécile avec une idée aussi étriquée !

Le soir venu, Stiles se sentait un peu mieux, dans une pile de louveteaux se câlinant. Il aurait aimé que l'alpha vienne aussi avec eux mais ce n'est pas lui qui allait le forcer. S'il n'avait pas envie, c'était son problème.

Stiles était dans le canapé à côté de Scott quand Derek fut interpellé. Il suivit la conversation sur les prochaines vacances de la meute d'un peu loin avant d'entendre l'exclamation déçue d'Allison :

" _\- J'ai hâte d'y être ! C'est dommage que la meute ne vienne pas."_

L'humain ne put s'empêcher de commenter moqueusement :

" _\- Pour tenir la chandelle non merci !"_

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réponse de cette dernière qui le prit au dépourvu :

" _\- Tu ne vas quand même pas passer Noël tout seul Stiles…"_

C'est vrai que d'habitude, il passait les fêtes avec son meilleur ami mais là, il n'allait clairement pas tenir la chandelle avec deux couples, merci ! Il répondit en haussant les épaules :

" _\- Mon père et Derek seront là."_

En vérité, il n'y avait que Derek, son père serait au poste, comme d'habitude et Derek ? Un coup de bluff, rien de plus. Stiles ne préféra pas regarder la réaction de l'alpha, de peur d'être déçu et encore plus triste qu'il ne pouvait l'être à l'heure actuelle. Scott se tourna vers l'hyperactif avant de demander :

" _\- Stiles, tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?"_

Il répondit, en omettant partiellement la vérité pour ne pas que son mensonge ne puisse être décelable :

" _\- Certain. Je préfère ne pas laisser mon père maintenant… enfin… tu sais."_

Ils hochèrent la tête à l'unisson, sans avoir besoin de plus d'explication. La soirée continua sur une note plus joyeuse, conscient que le lendemain serait plus triste, tout en adieux.

Le lendemain matin, Stiles monta dans la camaro avec Derek. Si, à l'aller, Stiles fit la conversation avec Scott et Allison qui étaient également monté avec eux, il était resté silencieux au retour. Le départ de ses amis lui rappelait celui de sa mère et l'absence de son père… Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier mais serra fortement les paupières pour qu'aucune larme ne s'échappe. Tout aussi silencieusement, il entra dans le loft et se posa dans le canapé, dépité. Quelques instants plus tard, Derek lui apporta un café. Etait-ce sa présence, sa générosité, l'instant un peu solennel ? Stiles n'aurait su le dire, pourtant, les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes :

" _\- Noël est dans 10 jours. Dans 10 jours, ça fera 11 ans que maman est morte."_

Les larmes ne purent être retenues cette fois-ci et il pleura silencieusement alors qu'un bras entoura ses épaules, le réconfortant par sa présence et sa chaleur. Il se permit d'être triste, de pleurer sa solitude, son désespoir et sa colère face à cet acte tragique, face à ce Noël qu'il ne voulait pas fêter seul, face à son père qui fuyait en le laissant seul. Il pleura pour lui-même et cela lui fit un bien fou.

Puis, de longues minutes plus tard, Derek le laissa dans le canapé où il s'affaissa davantage. Quand le loup revint, il avait un carton dans les mains, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme :

" _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Ouvre._

 _\- Une nintendo 64 ?! Et elle est pas branchée ?! Et pleine de poussière ! Oh mon dieu dis moi que tu as des jeux v… wahouuuu Mario Kart ! Tu vas prendre cher._

 _\- Rêve gamin. C'est moi qui prend Boo."_

Génial ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué à une console, comment avait-il gardé une perle pareille pour lui tout seul ? Il allait lui mettre la pâtée ahah !

Le soir même, il partit tard en ayant gagné et cette fois, ses pensées n'étaient plus vraiment tristes. Il était content de sa soirée et c'était grâce à Derek. Bien sûr, son cœur restait lourd, mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas tout seul à devoir le porter…

Il fut réveillé le lendemain matin par un sms, n'ayant pas mis son téléphone en silencieux :

" _\- Prêt pour un marathon culinaire ?"_

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Stiles sortit du lit avec le sourire après avoir répondu :

" _\- Indigestion is coming."_

Le soir-même, après avoir mangé des pancakes au sirop d'érable, un hamburger avec des frites de patates douces, un fondant au chocolat et des curly fries, Stiles n'en pouvait plus. Il ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon pour éviter de retapisser le loft et vit du coin de l'œil que Derek en faisait de même. Il gémit :

" _\- Derek c'était vraiment super super bon mais j'ai tellement mal au ventre…_

 _\- Ne vomis pas._

 _\- Je peux dormir là ce soir ?"_

Son filtre cerveau/bouche ne fonctionnait pas mais peu importe, toute son énergie était utilisée pour sa digestion. Le loup ne fit que hocher la tête et l'humain lui sourit, heureux. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au lit pour digérer avant de s'y endormir.

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla par la luminosité. Qui dormait avec ses volets ouverts sérieusement ?! Il grogna un peu et bougea avant de se lever. Il ne voulait pas réveiller le loup après tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui… Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, trouvant la lumière beaucoup trop crue. C'est quand il vit le tapis immaculé qu'il se mit à crier, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il avait réveillé le loup jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne dise :

" _\- Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Il neige ! Il neige !"_

Il adorait la neige, vraiment ! Il se rappelait des nombreuses batailles de boule de neige qu'il faisait avec sa mère… Se rappeler cette dernière colora son souvenir d'une teinte nostalgique et il perdit son sourire. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder les flocons tomber silencieusement. Derek lui proposa un chocolat chaud et il accepta en hochant la tête. Alors qu'il soufflait sur sa boisson, le loup lui proposa un film et il réitéra son assentiment.

L'après-midi, Stiles avait retrouvé son pétillement habituel. Et pour cause, Derek lui avait proposé une activité qu'il adorait, bien qu'il ne fût vraiment pas doué : du patin à glace ! Devant la patinoire, alors qu'ils patientaient pour acheter leurs tickets, Stiles ne put réfréner plus longtemps son enthousiasme, ce qui fit sourire le loup :

" _\- Du patin à glace ! Ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait."_

 **Ω**

Tout le long de la semaine, Derek proposa des activités à Stiles et l'humain se sentait moins seul et moins triste. Ils avaient même acheté un sapin pour le loft qu'ils avaient passé un après-midi entier à décorer. Et petit à petit, après être allé voir des illuminations, fait une bataille de neige, visité Disneyland… Stiles commençait à aimer Noël. Encore plus quand le loup s'occupait de tout. Cette proximité et cette empathie que l'hyperactif ressentaient de la part du loup était réconfortant pour son cœur blessé.

Alors, quand, un soir, ils retournèrent au loft, Derek ayant les bras chargés de souvenirs, Stiles l'entoura de ses bras avant de le câliner. Il n'avait que peu de contact physique avec le loup mais il sentait qu'il devait le remercier autrement que par les quelques mots qu'il prononça :

" _\- Merci Derek."_

C'était peu de choses face à tout ce que le loup avait fait pour lui mais il avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Alors quand le loup se retourna dans l'étreinte pour lui rendre son câlin, Stiles n'en fut que plus heureux. Le soir-même, quand ils allèrent s'allonger, Stiles ne défit pas leur étreinte, se collant au loup, heureux.

 **Ω**

Enfin. Le jour maudit était arrivé. Le jour du décès de sa mère. Et voir tant de gens aussi heureux… Bien sûr qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la tristesse de s'abattre sur les épaules de Stiles. Le loup s'approcha de lui silencieusement et l'humain dit, comme une évidence :

" _\- On est le 24 décembre aujourd'hui."_

Il n'y eut pas de jugement dans la réponse de Derek et Stiles le remercia silencieusement :

" _\- Tu veux faire quelque chose ?_

 _\- Je veux rester ici."_

Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter toute cette foule, cette ambiance qu'il détestait tant. Il aurait voulu rester enfermé dans l'étreinte du loup toute la journée mais il n'osait pas le demander. Après tout, si lui était au courant des sentiments qu'il avait pour l'alpha, ce dernier n'en savait rien. Il ne pourrait supporter une telle tristesse en plus d'un refus qu'il était certain d'avoir. Alors il se contenta de s'installer dans le canapé, d'enrouler un plaid autour de ses épaules et lança un regard suppliant au loup.

Heureusement, ce dernier comprit le message implicite et quelques minutes plus tard, un chocolat chaud atterrit dans ses mains. Il posa ses pieds sur la table basse, affichant plus ou moins fièrement ses chaussettes de Noël trouées, seuls vestiges qu'il avait de cette période. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu chez le loup puisqu'il remarqua :

" _\- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

 _\- Heu… des chaussettes ?_

 _\- Elles sont trouées. Tu portes des chaussettes trouées._

 _\- C'est les seules de Noël que j'ai."_

L'humain répondit en haussant les épaules. Il faisait peu cas de trous dans des chaussettes ! Derek ne fit pas plus de commentaires mais se colla à lui pour regarder des films, renouvelant régulièrement leur stock de chocolats chaud et de marshmallows. C'était une veille de Noël tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, un peu triste pour certains, mais pour Stiles, c'était une belle journée et il espéra que c'était le cas également pour Derek.

 **Ω**

Le lendemain matin, Stiles était un peu triste, malgré le réveillon qu'il avait passé, et enjoué à la fois. Il avait passé de bons souvenirs avec Derek, avec toutes les sorties et les activités qu'ils avaient faites ensemble mais il ne pouvait oublier sa nostalgie et ses souvenirs d'avec sa mère. A contrario, il avait hâte d'offrir son cadeau à Derek, en espérant qu'il l'accepte. Il attendit qu'il se réveille mais, jugeant que le loup n'était qu'une marmotte, il sauta sur le lit vers dix heures, le réveillant en sursaut :

" _\- Stiles ? Mais qu'est-ce que…"_

Stiles continua sur sa lancée, ne voulant pas faire machine arrière et il fondit sur les lèvres du loup. Il essaya de faire passer de nombreuses émotions dans son baiser : sa gratitude, son amour, sa tristesse aussi et il fut plus qu'heureux lorsque le loup répondit à son baiser. Quand ils se détachèrent, il murmura, les yeux mi-clos et le cœur plus léger :

" _\- Joyeux Noël Derek"._

* * *

 _Rendez-vous demain sur le profil de Plurielle pour le thème "Guerre" du point de vue de Derek._

 _N'oubliez pas ! Une review = un trou en moins dans vos chaussettes !_


	14. 3 - Salon du mariage

_Et voilà, on se retrouve déjà pour le deuxième épisode de ce calendrier de l'avent !_

 _On se retrouve donc pour le thème "Salon du mariage" !_

* * *

Lydia l'avait emmené dans un restaurant, pour une soirée à deux, comme ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, mais depuis que Lydia sortait avec Parrish, elle lui accordait moins de temps. Et Stiles était lui-même pris par son travail. Alors quand la rousse lui avait fait cette proposition, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé dans un restaurant gastronomique, son éternelle chemise à carreaux sur le dos. Si elle avait pris la peine de lui dire dans quel genre d'établissement ils iraient, il aurait fait un effort sur sa tenue… Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis, cela faisait bien longtemps que le regard des gens ne l'atteignait plus. Il avait été un adolescent hyperactif, il avait dû s'endurcir.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée tous les deux, comme il n'en avait pas passé une depuis très longtemps. Comme d'habitude, Stiles parlait fort et gesticulait beaucoup tandis que Lydia argumentait plus sobrement mais non moins intelligemment. Quand le serveur vint leur apporter le dessert, la jeune femme se redressa sur sa chaise, attirant l'attention du brun :

" _\- Stiles, j'ai une faveur à te demander."_

A ces mots, le jeune homme rectifia sa posture. Lydia ne demandait jamais, elle exigeait. Alors cela devait être foutrement important pour qu'elle lui présente de cette manière. Il se concentra pour ne pas la noyer sous une avalanche de questions et la laissa continuer :

" _\- Avec Jordan, on va se marier."_

Anticipant les probables hurlements de joie, Lydia tendit sa main en avant pour stopper tout débordement d'enthousiasme. Elle enchaîna, consciente qu'un Stiles silencieux ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps :

" _\- Et je veux que tu sois mon témoin."_

Elle laissa retomber sa main, n'essayant même pas d'endiguer les cris enthousiastes du jeune homme. Elle aurait dû le réprimander pour sa conduite, bien sûr mais elle ne put réfréner ses propres émotions et sourit malgré elle. Bien sûr qu'il avait accepté.

 **Ω**

La plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Sérieusement… Pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il était 9h du matin. Un samedi. Et il se trouvait au dernier endroit où il aurait voulu être : le salon du mariage. Pourquoi était-il là … Que Jordan doive subir cela… D'accord ! Mais lui ? Il n'était que le témoin ! Toutefois… Vous aviez déjà essayé de refuser quelque chose à la Reine ? Et bien… Stiles tenait à sa vie. Alors jamais au grand jamais il ne lui dirait frontalement non. Oh bien sûr, il avait essayé de louvoyer, lui faisant comprendre l'intérêt des grasses matinées le week-end ou l'importance de l'intimité et des choix de couple sur des décisions aussi importantes que le mariage… Mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Il avait passé de longues heures à regarder Lydia s'extasier sur des détails qu'il ne voyait pas, lui expliquant la différence entre le blanc crème et l'écru et que bien sûr que ça comptait ! Ne voyait-il pas que cette couleur était plus chaleureuse que l'autre ? Il fallait que tout soit parfait. Et qui disait parfait pour Lydia Martin, disait affreux pour Stiles Stilinski. Heureusement pour lui, il avait à ses côtés Jordan Parrish qui, en tant que fiancé, ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper une micro-seconde de l'organisation de son propre mariage. Stiles le plaignait. Vraiment.

Si, au début, le fiancé semblait aussi enthousiaste que sa belle, plus les heures passaient, plus Stiles le voyait s'effondrer. Il répondait par monosyllabes et lui lançait des longs regards l'implorant clairement. Stiles lui tapait dans le dos en signe de soutien mais… hé ! Il allait bientôt signer pour la vie. Au moins, le brun pouvait se consoler. Ce soir, il serait tranquille.

Heureusement, ils purent souffler à la pause repas. Enfin, si souffler signifiait parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vus et commentés en engloutissant un sandwich hors de prix, poussés par la rousse pour se dépêcher car ils n'avaient encore rien vu. Stiles avait vraiment envie de s'étouffer avec un bout de pain. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait sortir de cet enfer de dentelle blanche !

Malheureusement pour lui, sa prière ne fut pas entendue et après moins d'une demi-heure de pause, Stiles et Jordan retournèrent suivre la Reine. L'après-midi, il y avait encore plus de monde, pour le plus grand malheur de Stiles. Il détestait devoir piétiner, il détestait être bousculé, il détestait avoir été contraint de venir ici. Il soupira fortement, s'attirant un regard noir de la rousse. Il avala sa salive de travers avant de faire un sourire d'excuse. Allez, il lui fallait faire un effort ! Après tout, c'était pour le bonheur de ses amis. Il sourit un peu plus franchement et essaya de s'intéresser davantage à ce que disait son amie.

Fallait-il des bretelles ou une robe bustier ? Il essaya de se concentrer. Vraiment. Mais… comment pouvait-il savoir pour Lydia ? Après tout, il choisirait une solution qu'elle lui donnerait une centaine de contre-arguments avant qu'il ne capitule et choisisse l'autre option… qu'elle s'empresserait de mettre à terre pour repartir dans un éternel débat. Le brun secoua discrètement la tête avant de regarder Jordan. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi perdu que lui ! Se sentant observé, le fiancé se tourna à demi vers lui pour lui lancer un regard consterné.

Stiles commença de nouveau à s'agiter alors qu'ils piétinaient devant le même stand depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Il se rongea les ongles, passa les mains dans ses cheveux. Son regard se baladait sur les stands environnants, n'écoutant que très vaguement son amie.

Soudain, il le vit. Il était magnifique dans un pantalon en laine qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps et particulièrement ses fesses musclées… La chemise blanche faisait ressortir ses pectoraux, réhaussés par un veston. Une cravate bordeaux venait contraster l'ensemble tandis qu'une veste ajustée venait marquer sa taille ciselée. Stiles accrocha son regard et ne put en détourner les yeux. Il était captivé par la beauté de l'apollon qui faisait le mannequin. A tel point que, comme souvent, son filtre disparut. Il attrapa la manche de Lydia et lui dit :

" _\- Je veux l'acheter."_

Il n'avait pas lâcher le dieu grec du regard et la rousse se tourna vers lui. Des rougeurs vinrent fleurir sur la gorge du jeune homme, le rendant encore plus sexy au goût de Stiles. Lydia le détailla avant de sourire :

" _\- Effectivement Stiles tu as l'œil. Il irait parfaitement sur Jordan. N'est-ce pas mon amour ?"_

Jordan se contenta d'hocher la tête avant d'embrasser sa belle. Stiles roula des yeux -il ne voyait que cela depuis ce matin- avant de se plaindre :

" _\- Oh s'il vous plaît un peu de retenue ! Décidément les hétéros ça se croit vraiment tout permis…"_

Il reporta son attention sur le mannequin avant de continuer :

" _\- En revanche, hors de question que Parrish y touche. Il est à moi. Je veux l'acheter."_

Il vit très clairement Lydia se pincer les lèvres, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe :

" _\- Stiles… je sais que tu es le témoin mais ça fait plus costume de marié tu ne crois pas ?"_

Stiles roula des yeux avant de hausser les épaules et de balayer l'argument d'une main, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'avait pas d'importance :

" _\- Parrish peut avoir le costume. Je me contenterai du mannequin qui l'habille."_

Suite à cette phrase, le susnommé se mit à rire et Stiles sourit à ce son qui fit voler des papillons dans son estomac. Avait-il un seul défaut ? Pour le moment, tout chez cet homme lui plaisait plus que de raison, tout comme la réponse qu'il lui donna :

" _\- Je suis hors de prix."_

Le jeune homme eut un sourire carnassier avant de reprendre :

" _\- J'aimerais bien voir ça. Je t'invite ce soir. Quelle heure ?_

 _\- Neuf diamants et quart."_

Stiles mit sa main dans sa poche avant d'en sortir une pièce de deux euros, de lui tendre et de demander malicieusement :

" _\- Tu me donnes dix secondes ?"_

Le sourire de Derek fut sa récompense, tout comme les nombreuses soirées qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, Stiles n'en doutait pas.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas, une review = une nuit de noce pimentée pour Derek et Stiles !_


	15. 5 - Déménagement

_Et nous voilà pour le thème "Déménagement" qui m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre, je dois bien l'avouer. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'y ai ajouté pas mal de détails et de nouveautés par rapport à la version de Plurielle !_

* * *

Stiles était assis à son bureau, un stylo tournant entre ses doigts. Il fixait un formulaire, posé devant lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu'on lui avait donné. Comme à tous les élèves de Beacon Hills. Un simple tableau avec un titre pourtant angoissant : _Choix d'orientation_.

Le jeune homme savait qu'avec ses notes, presque parfaites, il pouvait demander une bonne partie des universités du MIT. Pourtant… il n'en avait pas envie. Stiles n'avait pas spécialement d'ambition. Tout le monde lui soufflait de donner le meilleur de lui-même, qu'il méritait mieux que l'université du coin. Pourtant, il savait qu'ici, il y avait deux choses qu'aucune université ne lui donnerait jamais : l'amour et la famille.

Depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait pris soin de son père, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Et puis Derek… Ils s'étaient rencontrés très jeunes et Stiles ne l'avait pas lâché depuis. Ils formaient un couple maintenant et le jeune homme était comblé de cette situation.

Alors pourquoi angoissait-il face à cette feuille ? Il ne doutait pas mais, malgré lui, toutes les voix de ses amis, de sa famille et de ses professeurs l'enjoignant de rejoindre une université prestigieuse revenaient à son esprit. Faisait-il le bon choix ? On parlait de son avenir, du restant de sa vie. Stiles se devait d'être sérieux.

Il imagina alors intégrer l'université de Yale ou Harvard. Il visualisa le dortoir qu'il occuperait, espérant tomber sur un voisin conciliant, faisant face à son hyperactivité et son humour sarcastique. Il grimaça. C'était peu probable. Il s'imagina dans des amphithéâtres pleins à craquer à essayer de se faire des amis malgré la compétition. Il pensa à sa meute qu'il appellerait tous les jours. Peut-être même rencontrerait-il d'autres créatures surnaturelles, d'autres meutes. Il pensa aux vacances qu'il passerait chez son père, racontant ses mésaventures. Il réfléchit aux sms qu'ils s'échangeraient avec Derek. Enfin, les sms qu'il enverrait à Derek, sans avoir de réponse, le loup n'étant pas à l'aise avec la technologie. Il lui en enverrait tous les jours avant d'être pris par le rythme exigeant des études. Derek rencontrerait peut être d'autres personnes à mordre, se créerait une autre meute ou reconstruirait sa carapace. Stiles était à peu près sûr qu'au bout de quelques mois, le loup romperait avec lui "pour son bien".

Le lycéen rouvrit les yeux et fit le point sur ce qu'il avait imaginé. Pour lui, études lointaines rimaient avec solitude. Il ne se voyait pas autrement qu'à Beacon Hills. Qui protégerait la ville si toute la meute s'éloignait ? Derek ? Seul ? Sans personne pour l'aider à élaborer des plans ? Et son père… Qui gérerait son alimentation ? La pensée fugace que Mélissa pourrait sûrement remplir ce rôle traversa son esprit et il se vit sourire.

Finalement, ce qui ressortait était qu'il ne se voyait pas sans Derek. Sans lui, il n'était rien. Et peu importe si on jugeait qu'il ruinait son avenir, Stiles était certain de sa décision. Alors tant pis si ces capacités n'étaient pas entièrement stimulées, s'il aurait pu prétendre à mieux, le jeune homme ne voulait qu'une chose : être heureux. Et son bonheur ne pourrait être atteint s'il devait rompre et s'éloigner de son ancre.

Convaincu, Stiles prit un stylo et écrivit sa décision : il intégrerait l'université de police du coin, qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de minutes en voiture. Ainsi, il pourrait assouvir toutes ses envies : son loup, son père et son envie de protéger la population d'une manière plus légale qu'il ne le faisait actuellement. Il saurait faire face aux nombreuses remarques qu'il savait recevoir en rendant ce document.

Libéré d'un poids, il alluma sa console, envoya un sms à son loup rien que pour le plaisir de lui parler et insérer un disque de jeu. Son père ne reviendrait que quelques heures plus tard et il espérait bien en profiter avant son retour.

Quelques jours plus tard, la meute se réunit sans l'alpha pour parler de leurs projets d'avenir. Alisson avait décidé de prendre une année sabbatique pour voyager et se reconstruire après la destruction de sa famille. Comme il n'était pas question que Scott la quitte d'une semelle, il l'accompagnait avant d'entamer des études de vétérinaire. Lydia intégrait l'université de New-York pour étudier la politique. Elle comptait bien se hisser au sommet. Isaac intégrait une université lointaine, plutôt bien renommée afin de devenir assistant social et aider les plus démunis. Il espérait devenir ce que Derek avait été pour lui : un sauveur. Boyd et Erica avaient comme projet d'ouvrir un magasin dans une grande ville. Ils se sentaient à l'étroit dans Beacon Hills et souhaitaient voir du monde.

Quand Stiles dit qu'il intégrerait l'université police du coin, il y eut un silence avant que la meute, et plus particulièrement Scott et Lydia ne s'indignent. Gâcher un talent pareil… Il pouvait venir à New-York avec Lydia, il ne serait pas seul, il pouvait même voyager avec Scott s'il le voulait pour se décider. Le jeune homme éleva la voix avant de clairement s'énerver. Il avait fait son choix. Il respectait ceux des autres bêtas et n'accepterait aucune remarque sur son avenir. S'il avait des regrets plus tard, cela ne les concernaient en rien.

Scott et Lydia grognèrent un peu avant de se calmer. Ils échangèrent encore un peu sur leur avenir avant de programmer une soirée de meute avec Derek pour lui expliquer la nouvelle. Personne n'osa en parler mais même Stiles pouvait sentir l'anxiété émaner de chacun de ses membres. Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour l'alpha. Comment réagirait-il ?

Le jour de l'annonce, Stiles prit ses clés avant de monter dans la Jeep. Il avait prévenu son père qu'il dormirait au loft pour rester avec Derek et le soutenir. Bizarrement, son père avait compris et respecté son choix, étant fier de son fils, quelque soit sa décision. Le jeune homme avait souri, ému.

Il se gara devant le supermarché avant de faire quelques courses. Il savait que la soirée serait difficile, il se devait de la rendre la moins douloureuse possible. Ses articles posés sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, il se dirigea vers le loft. Il entra sans frapper et annonça sa présence mais le loup ne semblait pas présent.

Il commença à sortir tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin avant de s'atteler au plat préféré de son loup : les lasagnes. Il avait choisi une viande de grande qualité, comme le reste des ingrédients. Alors qu'il finissait de cuire sa béchamel, le loup arriva et sourit en le voyant. Stiles rit avant de dire :

" _\- J'espère que tu souris car tu es content de me voir et pas pour les lasagnes."_

Derek ne répondit rien mais son sourire en coin voulait tout dire. Il laissa l'humain aux fourneaux avant de faire Stiles ne savait quoi.

Lorsqu'une douce odeur vint embaumer le loft, le reste des bêtas s'invita, une montagne de sucreries et de sodas dans les bras. Derek avait levé un sourcil, sûrement en sentant la gêne des membres de sa meute mais il n'avait rien dit.

Stiles essayait de l'apaiser le plus possible, espérant que l'annonce se passerait le mieux possible, bien qu'il en doutait. Ce fut finalement Lydia qui entama le sujet :

" _\- Derek, on a quelque chose à te dire."_

Stiles lui prit la main avant de sourire. Il serait là pour lui, quelque soit sa réaction. Il aurait aimé lisser les rides d'inquiétude présentes sur son front. Un silence s'installa que Scott brisa maladroitement :

" _\- Tu sais que c'est pas contre toi Der' ? Mais tu sais… Enfin je veux dire… On a bien réfléchi et en fait… Tu sais qu'on a fini le lycée et… Heu… Je…"_

Stiles roula des yeux, exaspéré. Il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre quand Lydia le prit de court :

" _\- Rhoo ça suffit ! Scott comporte toi en homme et dis lui ! Derek, une fois la remise des diplômes passée, nous quittons Beacon Hills pour les études."_

Stiles vit son loup se figer et s'il ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait pu penser qu'il n'était pas autant affecté par la nouvelle. Mais Stiles était son âme soeur et il entendait presque son loup gémir son désespoir. Il savait que Derek se retenait de ne pas fuir. Il se mit à caresser sa paume de son pouce avant de lui demander :

" _\- Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ?"_

Il ne répondit pas et les bêtas parlèrent de leur projet d'études. Il y eut un blanc et Stiles comprit que c'était à son tour. Son coeur s'emballa malgré lui, inquiet pour le loup. Il le sentait désespéré et il aurait aimé faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour qu'il aille mieux. Mais Stiles n'eut pas le temps de parler que Derek se redressa avant de se transformer et de fuir dans la forêt. Le jeune homme entendit les bêtas poser une multitude de questions et il soupira. Il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait pour que le loup ne revienne mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Il attendit plusieurs heures, laissa passer la nuit, dormant dans le grand lit froid et vide de la chambre de Derek ou plutôt… essayant de dormir. Finalement, au petit matin, il rentra chez son père, lui expliquant ce qui s'était passé et que le loup n'était toujours pas revenu après plus de quatorze heures. Il monta dans sa chambre en demandant à son père de le laisser. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Il envoya une centaine de messages au loup, mais tous restèrent sans réponse bien sûr.

Stiles était sur son ordinateur quand il sentit un frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale. Il se retourna précipitamment pour voir Derek entrer par la fenêtre et il se redressa rapidement. Pourtant, il ne put rien dire que Derek s'énerva après lui :

" _\- Tu pars et tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Tu as préféré attendre d'être avec la meute pour me le dire. Quand est-ce que tu souhaitais me dire qu'on allait rompre tous les deux ? Par sms la veille de ton départ ou tu aurais envoyé ton père ?"_

Sitiles avait reculé sous la violence du ton et l'agressivité qui se dégageait du loup. Il resta bouche bée alors que Derek continua, le faisant froncer les sourcils :

" _\- J'espère que tu te plairas là où tu vas déménager pour y faire ta vie sans moi. Adieu."_

Derek chercha à partir et s'en fut trop pour son amant. Enervé, il se précipita sur le loup avant de tirer violemment sur son tee-shirt pour le faire reculer.

" _\- Derek Hale, tu vas poser ton derrière sur ce lit et m'écouter ! C'est un ordre, foi de Stilinski ! Je te signale que je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'allais rompre !"_

La réponse du loup se fit plus faible et brisa un peu le coeur de Stiles :

" _\- C'est… c'est vrai ?"_

La gorge serrée, le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête. Il déglutit avant de continuer :

" _\- Je veux déménager…"_

Il s'arrêta en voyant Derek pleurer et il attrapa son visage avant de le serrer. Il sourit avant d'enchaîner :

" _\- Chez toi. Derek, je veux emménager chez toi. C'est ça que je voulais te dire. Je veux rester avec toi, vivre avec toi. Une vie sans toi, Derek Hale, n'a aucune valeur. Tu m'entends ?"_

Le baiser désespéré du loup lui noua la gorge et il se promit silencieusement de tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Derek s'éloigna légèrement de lui avant de poser son front contre le sien et de lui dire :

" _\- Demain. Viens vivre chez moi demain."_

Stiles rit devant tant d'empressement et ne put que hocher la tête avant que Derek ne l'étreigne de nouveau et ne s'enivre de son odeur.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas qu'une review = un Derek plus apaisé !_


	16. 7 - Biberon

_Ce chapitre là, il est pour Plurielle. Pour avoir été aussi sympa et m'avoir permis d'en faire un exutoire. Pour changer de tout ce qu'on peut voir. Alors Plurielle, big up à toi !_

* * *

Rencontrer Derek avait été la chose la plus merveilleuse qui était arrivée dans la vie de Stiles. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'université et le courant était tout de suite passé. Il sentait une alchimie avec le loup. Ils avaient rapidement décidé de se mettre en couple, pour le plus grand bonheur de Stiles.

Ce dernier avait également intégré la meute de son homme, y découvrant de nombreux loups, tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres. Il avait également fait la connaissance de Lydia, une jeune femme incroyablement belle et intelligente. Il s'était tout de suite entendu avec elle et débattait parfois de longues heures avec elle, sur de nombreux sujets, surnaturels ou non.

Cependant, un jour, Stiles se trouva bouche bée dans une de leur discussion. Jackson et Lydia avaient demandé à parler au couple gérant de la meute, ce qui avait tendu le jeune homme. Il était le compagnon de Derek, soit. Mais c'était toujours bizarre d'intervenir en tant que compagnon de l'alpha, dirigeant d'une meute de créatures surnaturelles.

Jackson et Lydia avaient annoncé la grossesse de cette dernière. Et si Derek sembla japper de bonheur comme un chiot, Stiles se figea sur sa chaise. Il ne savait dire si c'était à cause de la nouvelle ou de la réaction de son compagnon mais son cerveau bugga littéralement.

Quand Lydia se tourna vers lui, il obligea les muscles de son visage à s'étirer pour former une grimace qu'il espérait être un simulacre de sourire. Il espéra que ni Jackson ni Derek ne s'étaient attardés sur son rythme cardiaque ou sur son odeur. Il était sûr de puer l'anxiété et peut être aussi une foule d'émotions qu'il ne savait actuellement pas définir.

La suite des événements avait été un maelström confus entre la joie des deux loups et celle de la meute, la peur irrationnelle que Stiles ressentait, les demandes au couple dirigeant… Qui aurait cru que l'alpha devait choisir le prénom, garder l'enfant quand les parents ne le pouvaient pas, être consulté sur toutes sortes de questions... Et finalement, Stiles avait l'impression que c'était presque son propre couple qui allait avoir un enfant, ce qui déclenchait des moments de panique en son for intérieur.

Il avait beau se rassurer, se dire que ses peurs n'étaient pas fondées, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir le bonheur de Derek et de douter. Douter d'être son compagnon, douter de pouvoir lui en parler, douter de pouvoir rester en couple avec lui. Douter de tout sauf d'une chose. Stiles ne voulait pas d'enfant. Il n'en avait jamais voulu et n'en voudrait jamais, c'était une certitude depuis toujours. Et si Derek lui demandait d'accéder à sa demande, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, peu importe le moyen employé. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir dans la naissance qui approchait, la mort lente et douloureuse de son couple. Derek, toute à sa joie, ne semblait pas voir son mal-être, confortant silencieusement Stiles dans ses pensées.

 **Ω**

Stiles était allongé dans le canapé, lisant tranquillement un livre. Il était absorbé et n'entendit pas le téléphone de Derek sonner. Il ne sortit de sa lecture que lorsque le loup cria pratiquement _"On arrive !"_. L'humain leva les yeux de son livre pour voir Derek complètement euphorique et surexcité. Stiles était partagé par l'angoisse et la joie de voir son loup aussi heureux :

" _\- Lydia est à l'hôpital, on y va !"_

L'humain ferma son livre et alla chercher son manteau sous le regard impatient de Derek. Il sentait le loup nerveux et s'il avait mis une seconde de plus à se préparer, il était certain que le loup l'aurait habillé et porté jusqu'à la voiture.

L'humain avait envie de vomir. Sérieusement, Derek avait foncé à l'hôpital sans se soucier de son compagnon et il était certain d'être vert à l'heure actuelle. Il n'avait pas de vitesse surnaturelle lui !

Et puis, ce fut l'attente. Vous aviez déjà vu un Stiles attendre calmement ? Non ? Et bien, la nausée mêlée à l'anxiété l'avait complètement calmé. Pour Derek… c'était le contraire. Il ne faisait que s'asseoir, se redresser, tourner en rond, regarder sa montre, boire des litres de café… et sérieusement, il donnait le tournis à Stiles. On aurait pu se demander qui était l'hyperactif du couple…

Stiles regarda le loup tourner en rond encore quelques minutes avant que toutes les pensées angoissantes qu'il essayait de canaliser ne l'assaillirent. Des centaines de " _Et si_ ?" tournaient en rond dans son esprit et il sentit son œsophage se nouer, premier signe d'une crise d'angoisse. Il essaya de se rassurer avant de mettre sa tête entre ses genoux sans bouger et de calmer sa respiration. Après quelques minutes, l'intérêt de son compagnon retourna sur lui :

" _\- Stiles ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?"_

L'humain avala sa salive dans une vaine tentative de réassurance avant de répondre :

" _\- Non non rien."_

Bien sûr, le loup ne fut pas dupe :

" _\- Stiles, j'entends les battements de ton cœur tu sais ? Je sais que tu mens. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe."_

L'humain pesa le pour et le contre avant de répondre, avec de nombreuses hésitations :

" _\- Hé bien je… tu sais nous…"_

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir, Jackson entrant dans la pièce pour crier :

" _\- Elle est là ! Lydia vient d'accoucher !"_

On sentait dans ses quelques mots toute sa fierté et son soulagement. Derek s'élança derrière le jeune papa et Stiles suivit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Lydia tenant sa fille, soutenue par Jackson. Derek prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'instant devint tout à fait solennel. Il vit les yeux de son compagnon s'illuminer de rouge. Il sentit son loup réfléchir quelques instants avant d'annoncer le prénom de la nouvelle venue, comme le voulait la tradition lupine :

" _\- Alicia. Ce sera une petite fille pleine de vitalité, courageuse avec une âme de leader."_

Stiles se sentit bizarre quelques instants avant de sentir un lien le relier à l'enfant, prouvant qu'elle était intégrée à la meute. Ils passèrent un long moment dans la chambre avec le couple, renforçant le lien entre tous les membres, nourrissant l'enfant et le couvant de nombreux regards bien trop mielleux selon l'humain.

Le soir, Derek et Stiles laissèrent le couple se reposer et rentrèrent chez eux. Le loup sembla descendre de son petit nuage et adressa de nouveau la parole à son homme :

" _\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ?"_

Et l'humain ne put retenir toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé depuis de nombreuses semaines :

" _\- Derek je... Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais te donner la même chose ? Tu avais l'air tellement heureux aujourd'hui... moi ça n'a jamais été mon envie d'avoir des enfants. Tu es l'Alpha de la meute, si tu veux des louveteaux c'est tout à fait normal, mais moi je ne pourrais jamais. Est-ce qu'un jour tu ne me quitteras pas pour une femme qui pourra te donner ce que tu veux ? On pourrait adopter c'est sûr mais... mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'en ai jamais eu envie. Alors je me dis qu'il serait peut-être mieux d'en finir maintenant plutôt que de se retrouver plus tard devant le même problème et..._

 _\- Oh mon dieu Stiles..._

 _\- Mais c'est vrai ! J'y pense depuis que... depuis que Lydia est enceinte. La lignée des Hale va s'éteindre si tu restes avec moi et je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ta famille et ta meute."_

L'humain avait la gorge serrée, les mots sortaient tout seul et il avait envie de pleurer. Il le savait. C'était évident n'est-ce pas ? Il y pensait depuis des semaines, il n'avait vu aucune autre solution… Pourtant, le loup durcit le ton de sa voix pour le faire taire :

" _\- Stiles. La ferme. Pendant des années j'ai été seul et j'ai rêvé d'une grande famille, c'est vrai. Mais je t'aime Stiles. Comme j'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'ai connu et tu m'as apporté bien plus que tout ce que j'avais espéré. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, que ce soit avec ou sans enfant. Les louveteaux, la meute s'en chargera. Je refuse qu'on se sépare._

 _\- Mais je..._

 _\- Mieczyslaw Stilinski ! Il n'y a rien de plus à dire._

 _\- Je..._

 _\- Rien de plus._

 _\- Non mais je…"_

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage que le loup se leva pour l'embrasser sauvagement, apaisant une partie de ses angoisses. Derek se recula, posant son front contre celui de son compagnon avant de dire, faisant voler des papillons dans l'estomac de Stiles :

" _\- Je voulais seulement te dire que je t'aime."_

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas, une review = une angoisse en moins pour Stiles !_


	17. 9 - Fantasme

_Et nous voilà de (relativement) bonne heure et de bonne humeur ! :D Avec le thème sensuelle (ou pas) : Fantasme !_

 _Et vous, sur quel Avengers avez-vous bavé ?_

* * *

Stiles avait toujours été considéré comme un geek. Que ce soit par son addiction à l'ordinateur, aux jeux vidéos ou aux films Marvel. Il avait toujours adoré voir et revoir ces films d'action avec des castings tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres et une histoire de dingue. Voir les liens entre les films, les univers, les personnages… c'était véritablement une passion. Se laisser bercer par les mélodies, les histoires entre les personnages, les croyances de chacun… Retenir son souffle lors des batailles, s'agiter face à la détresse des personnages à l'écran… Oui, décidément, Stiles adorait littéralement Marvel.

Bien sûr, il avait ses préférences en termes de personnage. Il avait littéralement bavé face à Doctor Strange qu'il trouvait aussi fascinant qu'irritant. Il avait un charisme incroyable, doté d'une personnalité abjecte qui le rendait aussi attirant que repoussant.

Il aimait également beaucoup Tony Stark, plus pour son intellect que pour son physique d'ailleurs, notamment dans le troisième film où on pouvait en apprendre plus sur sa personnalité, enfouie dans son armure, et son envie viscérale de sauver les personnes.

Il avait également apprécié Thor et particulièrement l'univers. Si, selon lui, le héros était appréciable, on en apprenait trop peu sur sa personne et les films n'étaient pas à la hauteur des comics. Enfin… jusqu'au troisième film. Ce dernier avait été une révélation. Stiles en était resté bouche bée sur son fauteuil de cinéma, ne bougeant presque pas de tout le film, ce qui n'était pas peu dire chez le jeune homme.

Le personnage, haut en couleurs, perdait de sa superbe en prenant une raclée et en devant se débattre dans un nouveau monde. L'univers était un peu plus approfondi, l'humour caractéristique des Marvel était revenu et surtout… l'acteur avait les cheveux coupés et une légère barbe. Et Stiles aimait les barbus. Il aimait _vraiment_ ça. Chris Hemsworth était alors devenu le référent numéro un de tous les acteurs véhiculant les fantasmes de l'adolescent.

Quand le jeune homme y réfléchissait, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Après tout, il avait tout de suite flashé sur Derek et ce dernier avait la même musculature de Dieu, la même barbe de trois jours… Ils étaient en tous points identiques… l'humour en moins. Là où Stiles imaginait Thor souriant et charmeur, Derek était tout en grognements et placages de murs. Non pas que cela ne déplaise à l'humain bien sûr… Depuis leur mise en couple, ces moments d'intimidation pour décharger la tension n'avaient plus lieu d'être même si l'humain n'était pas contre un peu de domination…

Alors quand Derek avait demandé à regarder un film alors qu'il pleuvait, Stiles avait sauté sur l'occasion de lui faire découvrir la trilogie de Thor. Même si l'humain n'était pas fan des deux premiers, il fallait que le loup suive un minimum l'histoire tout de même. Ils étaient dans la demeure familiale des Stilinski, allongés sur le canapé.

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de commenter les films, donnant quelques indications sur la trame des univers, sur l'imbrication des scénarios, sur des détails de tournage etc… Il était aussi hyperactif que d'habitude en somme. Heureusement pour lui, il semblerait que cela ne dérangeait pas spécialement Derek qui continuait à regarder le film sans l'interrompre, hochant même parfois la tête à certaines de ses remarques.

Alors que le troisième film se lançait -le meilleur !-, Derek poussa un soupir avant de se lever pour se faire un café. Stiles se tourna vers lui mais le loup lui fit signe de ne pas mettre en pause, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à l'humain. Il ne comprenait rien ! Alors que Stiles gigotait sur le canapé, Chris Hemsworth, l'acteur de Thor, fit son apparition dans l'arène, cheveux coupés, maquillé de rouge, en armure et avec une barbe de trois jours… Stiles en aurait presque gémi tellement il le trouvait désirable. Il finit tout de même par laisser s'échapper quelques mots, tout à sa dévotion :

" _\- Oh ce mec est tellement bon et sexy. C'est définitivement mon fantasme."_

Stiles se trémoussait pratiquement sur le canapé, complètement absorbé par le film et l'acteur principal… Pris dans le moment, il évoqua à quel point il pouvait le trouver beau, drôle, courageaux, sexy… Il était en train d'évoquer une autre des qualités de l'acteur quand il vit un Derek passablement énervé récupérer sa veste et claquer la porte d'entrée.

Inquiet, il se redressa aussitôt en appelant son loup mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva seulement un café abandonné, visiblement laissé là par Derek. Y avait-il une urgence ? Derek ne se sentait-il pas bien ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Bon dieu, il était juste en train de regarder un film, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? C'était parce qu'il parlait trop ? Le loup aurait pu lui dire au lieu de partir comme ça…

 **Ω**

Cela faisait des heures maintenant que Stiles harcelait toutes ses connaissances par téléphone. Il avait essayait de mobiliser la meute mais ils avaient cherché à le rassurer, lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, qu'ils ne le ressentaient pas dans leur lien donc qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Ils avaient plus ou moins compris le caractère personnel de la demande et avaient habilement esquivé. Stiles avait fini par comprendre que déranger chaque membre de la meute pour ratisser le territoire n'était peut être pas la meilleure solution. Il avait déjà lui-même fait plusieurs fois le tour de Beacon Hills.

Mais Stiles ne serait pas lui-même s'il n'insistait pas. Il avait donc de nouveau appelé son meilleur ami :

" _\- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles Scott ?_

 _\- Non. Tu n'as pas une idée de là où il pourrait être ?_

 _\- Je sais pas où il est parti j'te dis._

 _\- Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ?_

 _\- Non tout allait bien je comprends pas._

 _\- Explique moi exactement._

 _\- On regardait un film. Il a voulu faire un café et…_

 _\- Je vois. Tu penses qu'on a besoin d'intervenir ou que c'est plus… personnel ?"_

Stiles prit le temps d'y réfléchir une nouvelle fois. Après tout, il se sentait vraiment perdu.

" _\- Non je vais me débrouiller Scott._

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_

 _\- Ouais, embrasse Isaac pour moi._

 _\- … Je vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- C'est ça oui, on sait tous que vous craquez l'un pour l'autre. J'ai peut-être pas des super-sens de loup mais je ne suis pas stupide._

 _\- … Tu te fais des idées…_

 _\- Ouais c'est ça. Je te rappelle bro."_

Même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé son loup, au moins, Stiles était un peu plus apaisé. Il essaya de lire, de patienter, fit des recherches internet et garda son téléphone bien à côté de lui. Tant que la meute ne l'appelait pas, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. N'est-ce pas ? Il patienta jusqu'à être incroyablement fatigué et il décida de monter dans sa chambre. Il gravit les marches sans se douter de ce qui allait l'attendre.

En ouvrant la porte, Stiles n'aurait su dire quelle émotion prima tout d'abord : la surprise, la confusion, l'incompréhension;, le soulagement ou la colère. Et puis finalement, ce fut ce dernier sentiment qui emporta sur tout le reste, balayant les autres. Visiblement, le loup allait bien et l'humain allait lui faire payer cette journée d'inquiétude.

" _\- Derek ? Mais… Attends je… Non mais..; Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je t'ai cherché dans toute la ville, j'ai appelé Scott et le reste de la meute… personne t'as vu. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! Un coup de fil ou un sms, ça te ferait trop mal au doigt ou quoi ?"_

Pourtant, même s'il était en colère, il ne pût s'empêcher d'aggriper l'encoulure du loup pour y respirer son odeur et se rassurer. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait aimé faire si cet imbécile de canidé ne s'était pas dédaigneusement retourné, montrant dignement son postérieur à l'humain. Un peu interloqué par une telle réaction, Stiles demanda :

" _\- Derek ? Qu'est-ce que…"_

Parfois, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires et la manière dont le loup se roula en boule et ferma les yeux fit comprendre à Stiles une chose :

" _\- J'ai fait quelque chose c'est ça ?"_

Il n'y eut pas de réponse de la part de Derek mais Stiles avait déjà enclenché son cerveau pour trouver ce qui aurait pu rendre le loup aussi fou de rage pour qu'il le fuit pendant aussi longtemps… En même temps qu'il réfléchissait, il énumérait ses idées à voix haute :

" _\- Est-ce que c'est à cause des cookies que j'ai mangé ? Je sais que j'avais dit que je t'en laisserais mais c'est pas de ma faute ils étaient tellement bons… et puis tu sais quand ils rajoutent de la cannelle comme ça, c'est comme une drogue et…"_

Parti dans son monologue, Derek parvint à retenir son attention qu'en jappant. S'il avait été humain, Stiles aurait parié qu'il aurait haussé les sourcils.

" _\- Non c'est pas ça alors…. me dis pas que c'est parce que je t'ai mis la misère aux jeux vidéos ? Parce que je ne suis pas venu dimanche ? J'ai pas fait la vaisselle ? Parce que je remonte jamais la lunette des toilettes ? J'ai pris du poids… Merde Derek dis moi !"_

Dans un élément un peu désespéré, Stiles se rapprocha du loup mais s'arrêta quand ce dernier poussa un profond soupir. Un peu énervé par son attitude, il tapa sur le postérieur animalier, le faisant remuer.

" _\- Okay donc c'est pas ça. Quelque chose que j'ai dit ?"_

L'humain vit les oreilles du loup remuer et il prit ça comme un oui. Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait parler l'animal ! Il chercha dans tout ce qu'il aurait pu bien dire… Ça en faisait des choses…

" _\- Alors c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit. quand ? Attends… laisses moi réfléchir. T'es parti comme une furie, on regardait un film. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu raconter ? Je dis tellement de trucs aussi… Écoute Derek je suis désolé okay ? Si je t'ai blessé ou quoi que ce soit et… OH ! C'est Thor n'est-ce pas ?"_

L'avantage d'être hyperactif c'est que son cerveau pouvait faire des hypothèses tout en parlant et faire des liens. Et au vu du mouvement de Derek, il devait sûrement s'approcher de la vérité…

" _\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Attends, Thor : le monde des ténèbres ?"_

Le loup ne bougea pas.

" _\- Thor : Ragnarok ?"_

Et ce fut comme une évidence.

" _\- Oh mon dieu je sias ! C'est Chris Hemsworth n'est-ce pas ?"_

Le loup grogna et Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la situation, faisant redescendre quelque peu la pression. Sérieusement, ce n'était que ça ? Il avait visiblement vexé le loup qui chercha à s'enfuir mais l'humain le tira par la queue avant de s'excuser :

" _\- Oh Derek je suis désolé mais… sérieusement ! Tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça si ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres mecs que moi que tu aimes regarder non ? Mais Derek Hale, grand jaloux de l'univers, je vous aime. Tu m'entends ? Et puis transformes toi que je puisse admirer ton corps nu quand je te déclare ma flamme !"_

Cela faisait dix mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était à la fois long et court et Stiles se fit une note mentale pour parler des fantasmes avant de sauter sur le loup, redevenu humain. Il était magnifique dans sa tenue d'Adam, les joues rougies de gêne et le regard fuyant. Stiles lui sauta alors dessus, les faisant s'allonger au sol. L'humain prit quelques instants pour admirer son visage et lui murmura, de la manière la plus passionnée et sensuelle qu'il pensait avoir :

" _\- Derek Hale, il n'y a que toi qui me fais bander."_

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas qu'une review équivaut à un fantasme de plus avoué par Stiles :P_


	18. 11 - Films de Noël

_Je poste tardivement mais aujourd'hui, c'était ma remise de diplômes ! Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

Vous avez déjà attendu impatiemment une soirée qui promettait d'être fort sympathique pour finalement être le plus déçu du monde ? C'était ce qui se passait actuellement pour Stiles.

Une soirée télévision avait été programmée pour la meute. Comme personne n'était d'accord pour le choix de films, il avait été instauré il y a un moment déjà que chaque membre de la meute pourrait choisir quoi regarder, chacun son tour, dans un ordre prédéfini par Derek, qui s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il voyait à l'écran.

Et ce soir là, c'était le tour d'Alisson. Stiles n'avait rien contre Alisson. Au contraire même, elle aimait Scott et ils formaient un couple absolument écœurant de mièvrerie et d'amour. Il éprouvait donc une profonde amitié et un grand respect pour cette femme qui supportait aussi bien la naïveté de son ami.

Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il croyait. Elle avait choisi un film de Noël. Un. Film. De. Noël. Si Stiles avait des goûts cinématographiques plutôt hétéroclites, les films de Noël étaient numéro 1 sur ce qu'il abhorrait par-dessus tout. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas compter sur Derek qui semblait être en train de s'étouffer sur le canapé, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. Stiles n'était pas sûr de vouloir en connaître la raison, il était presque certain d'être déçu.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le soutien de la meute -il fallait suivre les règles-, Stiles se renfrogna et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante avant de s'installer sur le canapé à côté de Derek.

Il tint à peu près trois minutes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de critiquer. Sérieusement, le coup du " _je te rentre dedans, on fait tomber quelque chose et c'est le coup de foudre ?"_ Non c'était pas possible ! Alisson lui envoya un regard noir, lui promettant mille menaces mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer jusqu'à arriver à son niveau de babillage habituel, critiquant chaque scène, expliquant pourquoi ce n'était pas possible. Finalement, il explosa :

" _\- Non mais c'est n'importe quoi !_

 _\- Stiles ! La ferme !"_

Visiblement, Alisson n'aimait pas être dérangée pendant le film. Mais sérieusement, ce n'était plus possible. Stiles lui lança un regard noir tandis que Derek échouait à retenir un rire. L'intervention de la chasseuse ne suffit pas à contenir l'humain, qui enchérit de nouveau :

" _\- En plus on est en juillet ! Sérieux quoi !"_

Alisson essaya de faire taire l'humain mais c'était peine perdue et, à peine le film fini, la meute était partie. Stiles avait récolté quelques promesses douloureuses de la part de la chasseuse mais il n'en avait cure : c'était fini. Cependant, il était toujours énervé alors il se tourna vers Derek :

" _\- Sérieux, on est d'accord que tous les films de Noël se ressemblent ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- En plus, il y a toujours un amour impossible !_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et puis, il y a toujours un happy end !_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- En plus, toutes les défaillances scénaristiques sont expliquées par la soi-disant magie de Noël !_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et puis, les protagonistes finissent toujours ensemble même s'il y a pas de raison !_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Et puis il y a toujours des enfants alors qu'ils sont insupportables !_

 _\- Oui."_

Stiles avait les bras en l'air, comme s'il demandait "Alors pourquoi ça existe ?!" Derek haussa les épaules avant de demander :

" _\- Mais pourquoi ça t'énerve autant les films de Noël ?_

 _\- Il n'y a que dans les putains de films que tout se passe bien et de manière si romantique ! Franchement ça me dépite. Qu'est-ce qu'on apprend aux jeunes de nos jours ? Qu'il suffit d'un peu de neige et de paillettes pour trouver l'amour ? C'est n'importe quoi. Est-ce que tu es venu avec une putain de boîte de cookie à la cannelle et un bouquet de fleurs à chacune de nos disputes pour te faire pardonner ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non._

 _\- Ha tu vois ! Parce que je…_

 _\- En même temps, je n'étais pas toujours fautif…_

 _\- Est-ce que tu me cherches Sourwolf ?_

 _\- Possible."_

Okay, il cherchait à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il voulait jouer ? Il allait le trouver ! Il sourit, conscient que le loup souhaitait s'amuser avec lui. C'était un petit jeu entre eux. Ils cherchaient chacun à s'énerver, gentiment bien sûr, pour pouvoir se réconcilier de la plus charnelle des manières :

" _\- Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Sourwolf !"_

Pour une fois, le loup haussa les épaules avant de laisser tomber. Non… Le jeu ne faisait que de commencer. Qui craquerait en premier ? Sûrement pas l'humain ! Et d'ailleurs, il allait lui montrer dès ce soir. Il alla s'allonger dans le lit avant de tourner le dos au loup. Il essaya de cacher son sourire. Il adorait ce jeu.

 **Ω**

Stiles hurla. Il ne comprenait pas mais une musique absolument horrible venait brailler à ses oreilles, le réveillant en sursaut. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre et il jeta le casque au sol. Le bruit fut moins fort et il soupira de soulagement. Sérieusement ? Une playlist de Noël ? Chantée par une chorale d'enfants ? Derek voulait sa mort ou quoi ?

" _\- Haaaaaaaaa ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce que… DEREK ! Je te préviens, tu… Non c'est bon, j'ai compris. Je ne m'énerve pas. Tout va bien. Je suis parfaitement calme. PARFAITEMENT CALME TU ENTENDS ?"_

L'humain était sûr que le loup devait rire à gueule déployée. Il alla se calmer sous la douche : il ne devait pas perdre ni s'énerver ! Quand il sortit, Scott était dans le salon, lui proposant une sortie entre frères, ce qu'il accepta rapidement. Il regarda le loup, de manière victorieuse avant de sortir avec Scott.

 **Ω**

Il passa une agréable journée, mangeant des curly fries, jouant à des jeux vidéos, se baladant dans la ville. C'était vraiment plaisant de retrouver son bro pour une journée, rien que tous les deux. Depuis leur mise en couple respective, ils avaient tendance à ne plus se voir individuellement.

Le soir, après un câlin à son frère, il retourna chez lui. Il entendit un froissement plastique en avançant dans le salon et fronça les sourcils. Il faisait noir et l'humain entendait un film tourner en rond. Il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler le loup quand il marcha dans quelque chose de glacé.

" _\- Wah, c'est froid ! Mais qu'est-ce que ?_

 _\- Bienvenue à la maison mon amour que j'aime par dessus tout."_

Les lumières se rallumèrent et les yeux de Stiles s'agrandirent. Derek se trouvait à genoux, un bouquet de fleurs dans la main gauche et un plateau de cookies à la cannelle dans l'autre. Au sol, une couche de neige recouvrait une bâche plastique à même le sol.

" _\- Qu'est-ce que ? De la neige ? En juillet ? Mais…"_

Il ancra son regard dans celui du loup, qui souriait.

" _\- Sérieusement Derek ? Tu… Oh. Tu as voulu recréer l'ambiance d'un film de Noël ?"_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, Derek avait mis la barre très haut.

" _\- D'habitude, c'est moi qui ait des idées aussi farfelues._

 _\- Faut croire que tu déteins._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour finir au lit n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que tu aurais pu simplement demander ?"_

Le loup haussa les épaules avant de sourire d'un air carnassier :

" _\- Tu as déjà fait l'amour dans la neige ?"_

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas ! Si vous laissez une review, Stiles gagnera leur jeu la prochaine fois !_


	19. 13 - Anniversaire

_Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, on ne peut pas l'être à tous les coups ahah ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même :)_

* * *

Stiles avait toujours aimé les animaux. Il avait crié, supplié lorsqu'il était enfant mais ses parents n'avaient jamais cédé. Ils avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était une lourde responsabilité, qu'il était trop jeune et qu'il ne comprenait pas tout ce que ça impliquait. Et puis, avoir un animal, c'était un certain coût. Et ses parents ne pouvaient pas se permettre une telle dépense.

L'enfant avait alors renoncé à son rêve, pour le moment. Il s'arrêtait quand même dès qu'il voyait un animal pour le caresser pendant de longues minutes, babillant à ses oreilles. Souvent, les maîtres étaient attendris par cette attitude. Jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse mais que son attitude ne change pas. Les gens avaient tendance à le regarder bizarrement. Son attachement inconditionné aux animaux associé à son hyperactivité n'avait jamais fait bon ménage dans le cœur des gens.

Alors Stiles-enfant avait promis à Stiles-adulte de prendre un animal quand il serait chez lui. Parce qu'il adorait les animaux. Pour montrer aux autres qu'ils avaient tort. Pour prouver qu'il pouvait être responsable. Stiles avait un million de raisons de prendre un animal.

Et pourtant, une fois adulte, pris dans son travail, dans ses obligations… il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'avoir un animal. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas quitté le domicile familial très jeune. Il n'avait pas voulu quitter son père pour le laisser tout seul. Il avait préféré attendre de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir vivre tout seul. Enfin, c'était l'excuse qu'il donnait à tout le monde. Peut-être que finalement, ce qu'il cherchait, c'était d'être lui-même prêt à vivre seul.

Alors il avait pris un appartement et s'était plongé à cœur perdu dans la rythmique frénétique d'une majeure partie des adultes : "métro-boulot-dodo". Et finalement, ce n'était pas Stiles qui était allé vers les animaux mais l'inverse.

Alors qu'il rentrait du travail, le visage enfoncé dans une écharpe, soufflant des nuages de brume, le nez rougi par le froid, Stiles entendit un miaulement. Comme à son habitude, il regarda d'instinct autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un animal à caresser. Par ce froid, c'était d'autant plus important de donner un peu de chaleur humaine à cet animal.

Il marcha encore quelques instants, faisant quelque pas sur sa gauche quand il se figea. Au sol, près des poubelles se trouvait un carton. Et Stiles savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Il se précipita vers la boîte et se jeta presque à genoux au sol. C'était bien ce qu'il croyait.

Un chaton noir miaulait désespérément, mouillé, alors que des flocons rajoutaient de l'humidité sur le carton détrempé. Aussitôt, le jeune homme sortit le chaton du carton et se mit à courir près d'une clinique vétérinaire. Il passait devant tous les jours. Il entra en catastrophe et vit un vétérinaire brun qui s'adressa à lui :

" _\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous avez rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Non heu.. mais je viens de trouver ce chaton. Il était dans une boîte et oh mon dieu, tout froid. Parce qu'il neige en fait vous voyez dehors. Et donc il était froid et du coup. Je… Faites quelque chose !"_

Alors qu'il soutenait le chaton dans sa main droite, sa main gauche ébouriffait ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité et de son inquiétude. Il suivit le vétérinaire dans un box qui examina le chaton avant de dire :

" _\- Il n'a rien. Il est juste un peu chétif mais avec de la bonne nourriture, ça devrait aller._

 _\- Oh merci mon dieu ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Il y a des gens qui laissent des chatons dans des boîtes en plein hiver à côté des poubelles quoi ! Si je savais qui avait fait ça, je lui aurais sauté à la gorge et heu.. bref. M'enfin vous voyez quoi._

 _\- Malheureusement, on en reçoit de plus en plus. Je vais le mettre avec d'autres chatons où il pourra grandir un peu avant d'être adopté."_

Stiles ne réfléchit pas avant de répondre :

" _\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non non je le prends._

 _\- Vous êtes sûr ? Un animal, c'est une grande responsabilité. On ne peut pas l'abando…_

 _\- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Il se prénommera Cloud ! Faîtes lui tous les examens nécessaires et je vais de ce pas acheter tout ce qu'il faut !_

 _\- Zack aurait été un meilleur choix vu qu'il est noir mais…_

 _\- Cloud est définitivement le meilleur."_

C'était le premier d'un long débat qui les avait amenés à se mettre en couple. Puis à emménager ensemble. Et enfin, à se marier.

 **Ω**

Stiles était dans son appartement, Zack -leur troisième chat- sur les genoux. Il ronronnait doucement alors que l'humain regardait un film en attendant l'heure du départ. Aujourd'hui, Stiles et Derek fêtaient leur anniversaire de mariage au restaurant. Avec leurs horaires de travail respectifs, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver et il en était ravi.

Une heure avant de partir, il enfila un costume avant de prendre les clés de sa voiture -une Jeep que Derek détestait- et se diriger vers le restaurant. Il arriva en avance, comme souvent. Il attendit dix minutes mais son mari n'arrivait pas. Il fit un signe au serveur avant de commander un cocktail. Il se remémora leur mariage en attendant la venue de son mari.

Stiles avait été incroyablement nerveux. En fait, il avait passé la majeure partie de sa matinée à faire les cents pas, se retenir de vomir, triturer ses cheveux et faire des câlins à Scott pour essayer de se calmer, sans succès. Et tout ce stress était parti quand son père l'avait laissé sur le bas de l'autel. Son homme était incroyablement séduisant et il n'entendait absolument rien de ce que le maire disait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, c'était que, bientôt, il deviendrait Stiles Hale. Et cela le rendait incroyablement heureux.

Derek arriva avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard. Avant de s'asseoir, il embrassa Stiles qui lui sourit :

" _\- Désolé du retard chéri, j'ai eu une urgence de dernière minute._

 _\- Bah j'en ai profité pour commencer l'apéro sans toi ! On commande tout de suite ? J'ai super faim !"_

Stiles était en train de babiller sur sa journée avant de voir que Derek le regardait intensément en souriant. Il s'arrêta de parler avant de demander :

" _\- Der' ? Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Je me rappelais juste à quel point tu étais formidable en plus d'être magnifique._

 _\- Malgré toutes ces années ?_

 _\- Envers et contre tout._

 _\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire."_

Stiles lui sourit en retour et prit sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Derek lui demanda :

" _\- Tu te rappelles de ce jour ?_

 _\- Dans les moindres détails."_

Ils se plongèrent tous deux dans leurs souvenirs de cette journée magnifique qui avait fait d'eux bien plus qu'un couple. Stiles sourit tendrement en voyant Derek plongé dans leurs souvenirs communs. Il prit sa coupe de champagne avant de l'entrechoquer avec celle de son mari et dit amoureusement :

" _\- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon amour."_

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas qu'une review = une année de mariage en plus pour Sterek._


	20. 15 - Transports en commun

_Et c'est déjà mon tour /o/ Désolée d'être si longue à répondre aux reviews mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous répondrais à tous bientôt :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Stiles était du matin. Et du soir aussi. En fait, son cerveau ne s'arrêtait jamais alors il ne dormait pas énormément. Il se couchait le soir car il était épuisé et que ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Le matin, il se réveillait avant son alarme, qui lui servait simplement à connaître l'heure et se lançait dans mille et une activités. Et finalement, c'était cela qui le perdait. Cette frénésie dans son corps. Cette hyperactivité qui l'obligeait à toujours être en mouvement. Et donc à être en retard. Car quand Stiles se lançait dans une activité, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Il avait essayé de mettre un grand nombre de réveils mais il les éteignait machinalement, pratiquement sans s'en rendre compte, tellement concentré qu'il était sur sa tâche. Finalement, à une heure avancée de la matinée, ses neurones se concentraient de nouveau sur l'heure et il se jetait hors de sa chaise, catastrophé et en retard. Encore.

Il courut dans sa chambre, dérapa sur toutes les affaires éparpillées au sol et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il prit rapidement son portefeuille et ses clés, claqua la porte sans se soucier de ses voisins et courut à en perdre haleine, comme la plupart de ses matins. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas des enseignants très conciliants.

Ce matin ne fit donc pas exception et il était déjà hors d'haleine en arrivant dans la bouche de métro. A cette heure-ci, il commençait à y avoir du monde et cela devenait plus difficile pour Stiles de courir. Il essaya tout de même d'allonger de nouveau sa foulée, espérant gagner quelques précieuses secondes qui lui permettrait d'avoir le dernier métro avant d'être en retard. C'était sa seule chance !

Il arriva aux escaliers en courant. L'avantage, c'est que les New-Yorkais étaient feignants, ils préféraient attendre et prendre l'escalator. Il se remit à courir dans les marches alors que son métro était arrivé sur les quais. Il en était à la moitié du parcours quand il entendit le sifflement caractéristique de fermeture des portes retentir. Il pesta et essaya d'avancer plus vite encore mais, dans les marches, c'était presque une mission suicide.

Les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer et un juron bien senti allait bientôt quitter ses lèvres quand ces dernières se rouvrirent, lui permettant d'arriver juste à temps. Il avait à peine sauté dans la rame de métro que les portes de ce dernier se refermèrent juste à temps. Il vit du coin de l'œil un jeune homme retirer sa main du bouton d'ouverture de portes avant de lui tourner le dos, visiblement désintéressé. Mais pour un acte aussi altruiste, il se devait de le remercier. Surtout à New-York. C'était devenu tellement rare de nos jours… Alors, sans réfléchir, les genoux toujours fléchis, le visage sûrement incroyablement rouge et le souffle coupé, il mit sa main dans le dos de son sauveur pour attirer son attention :

" _\- Hé mec je.. pff… je te… merci."_

Stiles vit le brun hocher la tête avant de croiser son regard. Il avait des yeux verts absolument magnifiques et maintenant que son cerveau n'était pas uniquement concentré dans l'apport en oxygène de ses neurones, il pouvait dire que son sauveur était sexy. Incroyablement sexy. En fait, il incarnait son idéal masculin. Plutôt grand mais pas trop, musclé, barbu et un air sauvage et mystérieux qui présageait une vie de couple tumultueuse et passionnée. Ce dernier haussa ses sourcils avant de répondre :

" _\- Heu… pardon ?_

 _\- Moi c'est Stiles Stilinski et toi ?_

 _\- Derek. Derek Hale._

 _\- Cool Der', tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Ça fait longtemps que tu habites à New-York ? Moi je… oh c'est mon arrêt ! A la prochaine !"_

Stiles vous avait déjà parlé de son hyperactivité ? Son attention concentrée sur une chose avant que d'un coup, au dernier moment la plupart du temps, il ne se rende compte d'une autre chose, tout aussi urgente. Voilà pourquoi il se jeta hors du métro, aussi violemment qu'il y était rentré pour courir vers la faculté. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il loupe son premier cours alors qu'il avait eu la chance que Derek ne lui retienne la porte !

 **Ω**

Stiles était en retard. Comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'il y avait dorénavant une nouveauté dans son trajet. Derek Hale. Le beau brun ténébreux semblait le guetter le matin pour lui retenir la porte, faisant en sorte qu'il saute dans la rame au dernier moment, atterrissant parfois dans ses bras pour se stabiliser. Stiles n'avouerait jamais en faire exprès les trois quarts du temps mais… la sensation incroyable de ses muscles fermes contre son torse et bien… il n'aurait loupé cela pour rien au monde.

Leur moment de partage durait onze minutes. Ce n'était pas grand chose et pourtant, c'était ce que Stiles attendait le plus, tous les matins. A tel point que maintenant, il n'était plus vraiment en retard. Il arrivait même en avance devant la bouche de métro et attendait exprès avant de courir dans les escaliers, juste pour le plaisir de voir Derek retenir les portes pour lui, pour se retenir contre son biceps ou encore pour voir le sourire que l'homme avait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait essoufflé. Onze minutes pour lesquels Stiles se levait chaque matin, même quand il était malade et bouillant de fièvre.

Néanmoins, tout chose avait une fin. Stiles allait être en vacances pour trois mois et allait sûrement retourner un peu chez son père. Ce qui voulait dire faire un trait sur leurs onze minutes. Et Stiles devait savoir. Il devait savoir si c'était un moment aussi magique pour Derek que pour lui. Ou si son cerveau trop actif voyait des choses là où il n'y avait rien. Après neuf mois de relations minutées, il imagina un stratagème. Il arriva en avance à la bouche de métro et attendit.

Il attendit en regardant sa montre. Il vit l'heure à laquelle il aurait dû se mettre à courir. Il vit les minutes défiler, les secondes également. Il entendait son cœur pulser fortement et il espérait. Il espéra que Derek vienne. Que leur histoire pouvait devenir plus que onze petites minutes.

Et finalement, il le vit. Il semblait avoir couru et semblait légèrement affolé. Une fois sorti de la bouche du métro, Derek mit sa main en visière pour se protéger de l'agression du soleil. Stiles se mit à sourire avant de signaler sa présence, soulagé malgré lui :

" _\- Je me demandais si tu allais venir."_

Derek fonça sur lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Stiles avait sa réponse. Il souriait comme un dément, incapable de s'arrêter. Il le serra fortement contre lui avant de se décoller légèrement :

" _\- Tu viens chez moi ?"_

* * *

N'oubliez pas, une review = une minute de place pour Stiles et Derek !


	21. 17 - Hallucinations

_Je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire ! La version de Plurielle comporte très peu de moments avec Stiles, c'était vraiment difficile. J'espère que j'ai été à la hauteur quand même !_

* * *

Scott était un froussard. C'était pas nouveau. Mais son amitié indéfectible pour Stiles le poussait à accepter tout et n'importe quoi. C'était le bro-code après tout. Ils étaient frères de cœur et c'est ce qui les poussaient à, parfois -souvent- faire n'importe quoi. Scott ne l'avouerait jamais mais les moments où ils se faisaient le plus réprimander étaient souvent liés à des idées de Stiles.

Et Scott était à peu près certain que la demande de Stiles allait leur valoir une punition. Comme la fois où ils avaient fait une bataille de boules de neige dans le parc. Ils étaient bien plus jeunes qu'à cette époque. Ils s'étaient plantés derrière un talus et avaient attaqué toutes personnes arrivant dans le parc. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne déstabilisent un homme promenant son chien et que ce dernier ne les course, clairement menaçant. Ils avaient hurlé avant de se mettre à courir, se séparant rapidement. Scott se rappelait encore du bruit des pattes de l'animal le coursant. Il y avait aussi ce pari stupide de lancer des pétards dans le jardin des voisins. Bien évidemment, cela avait fini au poste. Autant dire que Scott ne faisait pas le fier face au Shérif. Stiles était plus confiant et riait encore face à la réaction des voisins. Jusqu'à ce que John leur passe le savon du siècle. Stiles s'était tenu tranquille pour quelques semaines. Avant de lancer un nouveau défi à Scott…

Et finalement, ça n'avait jamais cessé. Stiles trouvait toujours des idées bizarres à proposer à Scott et ce dernier, malgré quelques plaintes, continuait toujours de suivre son frère de cœur. Donc quand Stiles avait appris, en ayant trafiqué les fréquences radio de la police, qu'un cadavre avait été retrouvé dans la forêt de Beacon Hills… Cela avait morbidement excité l'adolescent qu'il était. Aussitôt, il avait envoyé un message à Scott pour l'emmener faire un tour dans les bois.

Scott n'était pas rassuré mais il suivait courageusement Stiles qui ne semblait pas avoir peur. Peu rassuré pour deux sous, il posa une question, priant secrètement pour que la réponse soit non :

" _\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a un cadavre dans cette forêt ?"_

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, il avait entendu un bruit sur sa gauche et s'était quelque peu éloigné de son ami. Pourtant, il ne put pas aller bien loin car il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut sans mal. D'abord interloquée, elle devenait de plus en plus furieuse au fur et à mesure des mots :

" _\- Stiles ? Stiles c'est toi ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là bon sang ?!"_

Il se redressa quelque peu, toute trace de bruit oubliée, une main se frottant la nuque. Il essaya d'avoir l'air le plus innocent possible, même si cela n'avait jamais marché avec son paternel. Il allait vraiment morfler…

Il lui avait passé un énorme savon, le privant de nombreuses choses, pourtant, Stiles n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retourner dans la forêt. La semaine suivante, lors d'une garde de son père, il envoya un sms à Scott. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient retournés dans la forêt, pas loin de l'endroit où John les avait retrouvés. Scott était toujours aussi nerveux, voire davantage. Comme la dernière fois, Stiles s'était un peu éloigné de Scott qui n'osait pas avancer assez vite au goût du brun. Il était en train de regarder le sol pour voir s'il pouvait trouver des marques indiquant qu'un cadavre avait été enterré quand il entendit un hurlement strident lui vriller les oreilles. Son cœur se mit à battre intensément et il hurla le nom de son ami. Il le retrouva au sol, blessé et il se précipita sur lui pour l'aider.

La suite fut une découverte du monde de l'Underground. Ils apprirent que Scott avait été mordu par un alpha et qu'il faisait maintenant parti du monde des loups-garous. Stiles avait passé les jours suivants -et ses nuits- à en apprendre plus. Il avait fini par comprendre que les Hale étaient des loups-garous et que Derek, un des seuls survivants d'un incendie meurtrier, pouvait peut-être les aider. Il avait été bien naïf. Derek avait attaqué Scott et Stiles avait répliqué en l'envoyant en prison. Stiles pouvait devenir un génie maléfique pour défendre son frère.

Et puis finalement, à force de patience, Stiles s'était rapproché de Derek. Les premiers temps, seulement pour en apprendre plus sur les loups-garous et aider Scott. Puis pour en apprendre plus sur un univers qui le fascinait. Puis pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Jusqu'à intégrer son monde en devenant son petit-ami. Cela n'avait pas été facile, loin de là. Derek avait été brisé par la vie, un nombre incalculable de fois. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il ne pensait pas mériter la vie qu'il avait actuellement et Stiles le voyait régulièrement le regard dans le vague ou en train de se pincer, comme s'il voulait savoir si ce qu'il vivait était réel. L'humain avait compris que si le loup mettait autant de temps à répondre, le fixant souvent de longues secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, c'était car il se persuadait qu'il était bien là, bien réel.

Même des années après, Stiles se battait toujours pour que Derek croit en eux, en leur couple et dans la réalité de leur amour. Le loup avait fait des progrès bien sûr, pourtant, la nuit, ses démons venaient de nouveau le visiter et il se réveillait en criant, le cœur battant. Stiles était toujours réveillé par les cris, lui qui avait un sommeil si fragile. Une fois encore, il prit le visage de son loup entre ses mains. Il murmura des paroles qu'il espérait rassurantes avant de caresser son corps, espérant détendre ses muscles crispés. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. De quoi le loup avait-il encore rêvé pour crier aussi fort et intensément ? Enfin, le loup sembla se dépêtrer de son cauchemar et il ouvrit les yeux. Stiles accrocha tout de suite son regard :

" _\- Je suis là Derek. Tout va bien. Je suis là._

" _\- Je… Ce n'est pas un rêve hein ? Je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner ?"_

Son cœur se brisa un peu plus. Stiles le serra dans ses bras, espérant l'ancrer dans la réalité. Il lui murmura de nouveau combien il l'aimait, qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir et que leur couple était bien réel. Il espérait qu'un jour, Derek comprenne qu'il ne rêvait pas.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas ! Une review = une hallucination en moins pour Derek !_


	22. 19 - Bal de lycée

_Et nous revoilà pour le bal de lycée de Stiles ! Ou plutôt pour sa vision très particulière du bal de lycée..._

* * *

Vous êtes déjà allés au lycée ? En étant chétif, fils du shérif et hyperactif ? Eh bien, Stiles oui. Et il pouvait affirmer à quel point c'était un calvaire. D'autant plus qu'il avait éprouvé pendant des années un sentiment très puissant pour Lydia, la reine de Beacon Hills, lui valant des souvenirs humiliants et brutaux. On l'avait charrié, on l'avait moqué, on l'avait brutalisé aussi.

Maintenant qu'il faisait partie d'une meute et qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Lydia, le lycée était devenu plus facile. Presque un moment de plaisir. Il n'oubliait pas ce qu'il avait vécu bien sûr. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus lui et Scott contre le reste du monde. Il faisait partie d'un tout qui le dépassait, qui le rassurait et qui pansait un peu ses blessures.

Cependant, il y avait des choses pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Les brimades et les humiliations en faisaient partie. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt qu'avaient les lycéens à s'acharner sur les plus faibles, sur les personnes différentes. Ils étaient fascinés par la beauté, le luxe, la prestance. Et Stiles ne considérait avoir aucun des trois.

Alors quand on lui avait proposé de participer au bal du lycée, Stiles n'avait d'abord rien dit, sidéré. On lui demandait sérieusement de contribuer à cet événement où on devait élire l'homme et la femme les plus beaux du lycée ? Election qui permettait ensuite aux deux personnes de pouvoir tyranniser tout le monde car ils étaient Reine et Roi du lycée. Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde trouvait cela normal. Déjà, c'était contraire à tous ses principes, c'était hétéro-normé, c'était une guerre sans merci entre ceux et celles qui voulaient se faire élire, bref… Stiles détestait cela.

Et puis, il fallait se trouver une cavalière. Et puis, pas n'importe qui. La personne que vous inviterez et qui acceptera de venir avec vous définira vos relations pour les mois à venir. Le bal de lycée n'était pas un événement insouciant comme aimerait le faire croire les professeurs et les adultes. C'était presque politique. Et le meilleur moyen de faire un pied de nez à tout cela, c'était de ne pas venir. Encore plus quand vous étiez différents.

Dans un sens, ce n'était pas étonnant que ce soit Lydia qui propose avec enthousiasme qu'ils se rejoignent tous au bal du lycée. Elle était la Reine du lycée, certaine d'être élue, elle était belle et admirée et elle avait le capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse en cavalier. Tout le contraire de lui. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

" _\- Je n'irais pas."_

Il y avait un silence, comme un moment de flottement où tout le monde l'avait regardé sans comprendre. Lydia fit un mouvement vague de la main, comme si elle balayait ce qu'il venait de dire :

" _\- Très drôle, Stiles. Bien sûr qu'on va tous y aller ensemble."_

Les loups présents purent sentir l'agacement se dégager par vagues de l'humain avant qu'il ne réplique :

" _\- Non Lydia. Ce n'est pas une blague. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller et je n'irais pas, un point c'est tout."_

Stiles vit du coin de l'œil Derek être tiré à l'intérieur du loft par sa veste alors que Lydia lui répondait en commençant visiblement à s'énerver :

" _\- C'est une tradition de plusieurs générations, tu ne peux pas la supprimer juste pour ton bon plaisir !_

 _\- C'est dégradant et complètement débile._

 _\- Dégradant ? Ce n'est que de la danse !_

 _\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois que tout le monde ne regarde pas son voisin ? Que les populaires se contentent de rester bien sagement dans leurs robes hors de prix sans harceler les autres ?_

 _\- Mais…_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Lydia, tu n'as jamais fait partie de ceux à qui on refuse d'être le cavalier ou de ceux qui se faisaient critiquer, harceler ou que sais-je encore ? Tu as toujours fait partie des populaires qui méprisent les autres. Ouvre les yeux, réfléchis et dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai."_

Personne n'osa répondre. Même Lydia, qui d'habitude gagnait toujours les débats et leurs joutes verbales, avait la bouche ouverte sur un silence. Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être parlé un peu vite, traitant la Reine de garce populaire. Il enchaîna :

" _\- Je ne parle pas de ces dernières années Lyd's mais tu as été une sacrée garce durant ta première année de lycée. Et encore aujourd'hui, personne ne viendrait refuser une de tes demandes pour le bal de fin d'année. Moi j'ai connu tout ça. Tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je n'irais pas, un point c'est tout._

 _\- Stiles je…"_

Et c'en fut trop pour l'humain. Tous les souvenirs refirent surface et, liés à l'incompréhension des membres de la meute, il préféra partir rapidement du loft. Personne ne chercha à le retenir et cela lui alla très bien. Il avait clairement envie d'être seul. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ! Stiles était tout seul, tous les membres de la meute étaient en couple. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre ?

Il prit la route et arriva rapidement chez son père, toujours aussi énervé. Il avait déjà prévenu son paternel qu'il n'irait pas au bal de fin d'année et si ce dernier aurait préféré que Stiles y aille, il avait rapidement compris la problématique. Il avait prévu de regarder des films dans le canapé avec un énorme seau de pop-corn. Autant dire, une soirée parfaite. Enfin s'il arrivait à être moins amer et en colère. Sérieusement, il se sentait tellement seul et incompris. Le comble quand on appartenait à une meute.

Il se jeta sur son lit avant de mettre la radio, espérant que la musique l'apaiserait. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur son cerveau d'hyperactif qui ne faisait que ressasser et ruminer. Il ne sut combien de temps passa avant qu'il se ne retourne, perdu dans ses pensées amères mais quand il regarda l'heure, il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq, soit un quart d'heure avant le commencement du bal. Il pesta davantage. Il n'entendit même pas quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il entendit seulement son père l'appeler depuis le rez-de-chaussée :

" _\- STILES ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi."_

L'humain grogna avant de se relever péniblement de son lit. Il traîna des pieds en se promettant intérieurement que si c'était Lydia, il allait lui arracher les cordes vocales jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus crier de sa vie. Pourtant, arrivé en haut des escaliers, il vit que ce n'était pas la Reine mais Derek. Il portait un costume noir assorti d'une pochette rouge et de chaussures vernies. Autant dire qu'il était incroyablement séduisant. Il ouvrit la bouche, espérant ne pas baver, pour demander :

" _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_

Sûr de lui, Derek répondit :

" _\- J'emmène mon cavalier au bal du lycée."_

Stiles haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait sûrement pas compris :

" _\- Je… Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu ne m'as demandé d'être ton cavalier alors je me suis invité moi-même. Dépêche-toi d'aller te préparer ou on va être en retard._

 _\- Mais je… j'ai rien à me mettre."_

Son père, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, intervint :

" _\- Tu n'as qu'à mettre le costume de mon mariage. Il doit t'aller."_

Stiles alla dans la chambre de son père alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Derek. Derek venait de l'inviter à aller au bal du lycée. Et son mode pilote automatique avait accepté. Il allait au bal du lycée avec Derek. Derek-sexy-Hale. Son alpha. Derek ! Bordel. Stiles n'en revenait pas.

En quinze minutes, l'humain était prêt et incroyablement nerveux. Il revint vers Derek et se dirigèrent vers la camaro dans un mélange d'anxiété et d'excitation. Stiles se tourna vers le loup :

" _\- Mon cavalier hein ?_

 _\- On invite toujours le garçon qui nous plaît à nous accompagner au bal non ?"_

Stiles ne put qu'espérer qu'ils se peloteraient dans la voiture.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas qu'une review = un pelotage en règle pour Stiles et Derek derrière les gradins du stade ! #clichés_


	23. 21 - Patins à glace

_Il me restait 45 minutes pour publier, je suis large ! Mais je note que certaines sont au taquet si je publie pas à l'heure :P Je ne vise personne, n'est-ce pas Sloe ;) ?_

 _Enfin bref, on jette gentiment des cailloux à ma correctrice pour être partie une heure au lieu de rester corriger mon chapitre !_

* * *

Claudia avait vite compris que son fils était différent. Il bougeait beaucoup, était incroyablement intelligent et raisonnait avec une logique qu'elle ne suivait pas toujours. Elle avait alors eu l'idée de l'inscrire dans des cours de sports. Elle avait d'abord pensé à un cours collectif, comme le football ou le basket, en ayant l'idée qu'il pourrait compter sur l'autre pour s'entraider et se faire des amis. Mais cela avait été tout le contraire. Loin de l'aider, les autres l'avaient moqué, criant qu'il était inutile, qu'il se prenait toujours les pieds dans le vide et qu'il était bête pour ne pas savoir dribbler correctement.

Il avait quand même fait la connaissance d'un autre garçon, Scott, qui était bien plus compétent en basket mais beaucoup plus tolérant. Il lui disait qu'il le comprenait et ne le jugeait pas. Au fil du temps, ils avaient appris à se connaître et étaient devenus amis. Ils se fréquentaient encore, même quand Claudia l'avait désinscrit de ce club sportif.

Elle avait alors eu l'idée d'un sport individuel. Il en existait tellement… Elle demanda conseil à son mari et ils décidèrent tous deux de l'inscrire au patinage artistique. Leur choix pouvait paraître étrange de premier abord mais ils avaient pensé que, plus le sport demanderait de concentration, plus ce serait intéressant pour Stiles. Il devrait faire de nombreux efforts mais il en était capable, John et Claudia en étaient convaincus.

Et des efforts, il dut en faire. Combien de fois était-il revenu courbaturé, bleui par ses nombreuses chutes ? Mais au fil des entraînements, il fit des progrès. Minimes au début, puis de plus en plus importants avant de devenir selon son entraîneur "très prometteur". Stiles adorait ce sport. Celui lui permettait de se canaliser.

Il s'était amélioré. Tellement amélioré qu'il en avait fait son métier, faisant la fierté de ses parents. C'était un pied de nez à toutes les personnes qui s'étaient moquées de lui plus jeune. Scott était devenu basketteur professionnel et ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Stiles avait fait la connaissance d'une partie de l'équipe de basket même s'il ne s'attardait pas. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Pourtant ce soir-là, c'était différent. Scott lui avait présenté Derek, un membre de son équipe incroyablement séduisant. 1m92 de muscles, de barbe et de sourcils expressifs. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que sa personnalité lui plairait. Contrairement à d'habitude, il insista auprès de Scott pour être présent à toutes leurs rencontres, ce qui lui valait des blagues lourdes de la part de son meilleur ami mais qu'importe. Pour Derek, il pouvait supporter cela et bien plus encore.

Quand Derek lui avait donné son numéro, Stiles avait été extatique pendant une semaine, piaillant avec Scott à quel point Derek était incroyable, ce qui avait raisonnablement énervé son meilleur ami. Et puis, le basketteur brun lui avait fait une proposition à laquelle Stiles ne s'attendait pas. Il l'avait invité à un de leur entraînement. Et Stiles avait toujours refusé quand Scott lui avait demandé. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance. Pourtant, il accepta.

Cela avait été moins pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Il avait aimé voir Derek se donner à fond pour gagner, s'entraînant sans relâche, motivant ses coéquipiers. Sérieusement, Stiles n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil aux autres joueurs. A la fin de l'entraînement, il était complètement fasciné ; à tel point que quand Derek vint vers lui, tout transpirant, il demanda :

" _\- Tu m'apprendras ?_

 _\- T'apprendre ? A ?_

 _\- Jouer au basket pardi !"_

Okay. Ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que Stiles avait eu. Il était mauvais. Vraiment mauvais. C'était encore pire que quand il était enfant et pourtant, il n'aurait pas pensé cela possible. Au moins, il faisait rire Derek. Enfin à force, ça en devenait vexant !

" _\- Ne te moque pas de moi !_

 _\- Mais tu es si nul ! Je suis désolé mais je n'avais jamais vu ça avant…_

 _\- Très bien. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui t'entraîneras avec moi."_

Stiles eut un sourire carnassier. Vengeance ! Ils se retrouvèrent la semaine d'après, même si le nombre affolant de sms qu'ils s'échangeaient ne lui avait pas donné l'impression qu'ils s'étaient réellement quittés.

Il était en train de patiner quand Derek entra dans le bâtiment. Il était en train de répéter une chorégraphie particulièrement compliquée et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il se concentra encore plus : il allait arriver au triple saut, une figure extrêmement compliquée. Il se réceptionna sur les genoux et glissa sur plusieurs mètres en grognant. Il se releva avec une insulte au bord des lèvres, vite remplacée par un immense sourire quand il vit Derek :

" _\- Hey ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?_

 _\- Suffisamment longtemps pour voir à quel point tu es doué._

 _\- Disons que je me débrouille."_

Stiles n'était pas de ceux qui se vantaient, loin de là. Pas même quand il avait fait plus d'efforts que tous les autres.

" _\- Allez viens, je vais te prêter des patins. Tu fais du combien ?_

 _\- 45."_

Le patineur ricana quand Derek tangua en se relevant, visiblement peu à l'aise :

" _\- Tu verras c'est plus simple sur la glace."_

Stiles le tint par les mains pour l'emmener au centre de la patinoire. Derek n'était clairement pas stable et le patineur ne lui donnait que dix minutes avant de tomber. Il le lâcha pour le laisser faire de lui-même mais le basketteur tomba lourdement sur les fesses. Visiblement, Stiles avait été trop généreux. Les rôles furent inversés, le patineur riant en voyant à quel point le basketteur n'y arrivait pas, malgré toutes les petites techniques qu'il lui donnait pour rester droit et avancer. Finalement, Derek s'avoua vaincu et lui demanda une pause. Ils se posèrent devant un café quand ce dernier demanda :

" _\- C'est plus facile à regarder qu'à appliquer ! J'aurais jamais cru être si… si…_

 _\- Si horizontal ?_

 _\- Si nul ! "_

Ils rièrent à l'unisson et des papillons éclatèrent dans le ventre de Stiles. Il souria en silence, pensant à comment, ce soir, il inviterait le basketteur à manger chez lui pour approfondir leur relation quand Derek le sortit de ses pensées :

" _\- Est-ce que tu peux me remontrer ?_

 _\- Comment patiner ?_

 _\- Non, ta chorégraphie. J'aimerais te revoir patiner."_

Stiles eut un sourire éblouissant avant d'acquiescer. Il se donna à fond en répétant sa chorégraphie. C'était incroyable le pouvoir qu'avait Derek sur lui. Il se sentait capable de tout, même ce triple saut qu'il avait tant de mal à réaliser. Il ne pensa qu'au basketteur pendant sa représentation et à tout ce qu'ils pourraient devenir, espérant que c'était réciproque. Oui, c'était sûr. Stiles tombait inexorablement un peu plus amoureux du jeune homme.

* * *

 _N'oubliez pas qu'une review permet à Stiles de réussir son triple saut !_


	24. 23 - Première rencontre

_Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre de ce calendrier de l'après. C'est aussi le plus long. Pas le plus difficile à écrire en tout cas. Même si c'était pas évident de toujours trouver une première rencontre, je me suis bien amusée quand même._

 _24 chapitres, commencés sur une idée toute bête avec Plurielle. On a commencé léger avec un défi FB et puis nous voilà avec plus d'une centaine de reviews, plus de 40K de mots. C'est magique !_

 _Sans vous, on aurait pas été si loin donc merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, suivi, vous êtes parfaits !_

 _Mais je ne peux que m'incliner bien bas devant celles et ceux qui sont là depuis le début ou presque et qui nous ont soutenu sans relâche ! Alors **Sloe Balm** , **Agelyoru** , **julie-deoliveira** , merci à vous ! Mention particulière également pour **Naikkoh**_.

 _Mais la personne a qui je dédie ce calendrier tout entier avec toutes les insultes et les appels à l'aide que j'ai pu dire en sa présence quand j'arrivais plus à écrire c'est **Plurielle**. Love you sista._

* * *

 _ **Guerre**_

Stiles avait reçu un appel de Scott, complètement affolé :

" _\- STILES ! Putain, j'ai des griffes. Je comprends plus rien c'est pas possible je…"_

Réflexe dorénavant inutile, Stiles incita son frère de cœur à calmer sa respiration, de peur qu'il fasse une crise d'asthme. Il aurait pu penser que Scott lui faisait une blague, c'était même presque certain au vu de la teneur de la conversation. Mais Scott n'était jamais grossier. Et le ton de sa voix ne laissait que peu de place au doute.

" _\- Scott. Scott respire. Dis moi où tu es, j'arrive tout de suite."_

Son frère lui indiqua une adresse hachée par les moments où il reprenait sa respiration. Tout en le gardant au téléphone, Stiles enfila un sweat et se précipita sur ses clés de voiture. Il fonça vers la jeep avant de démarrer en trombe. Scott, au bout du fil, déblatérait des phrases sans queue ni tête que l'humain essaya d'apaiser, sans réellement y arriver.

Il se gara et mis encore quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'endroit où se trouvait Scott. Il se figea sur place quelques instants quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui. Son visage était partiellement recouvert de poils, ses yeux étaient jaunes et des griffes et des crocs remplaçaient ses ongles et ses dents. Stiles ouvrit la bouche, voulant poser une multitude de questions mais ce fut Scott qui commença à parler :

" _\- Stiles ! Tu sens la cannelle… bordel pourquoi je suis capable de dire que tu sens la cannelle ?!"_

Ce dernier mit ses mains devant lui, pour apaiser le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il se jurait intérieurement qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider. Scott, après s'être calmé, lui avait alors expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Son discours était confus, régulièrement perturbé par une odeur, un son, une vision que Stiles ne pouvait pas comprendre avec ses sens limités.

Loin d'être effrayé, l'humain lui posa de nombreuses questions pour essayer de mieux comprendre la situation. Il remarqua qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, Scott se calmait et les traces de sa transformation s'estompaient.

Stiles y passa des jours et des nuits entières, enquêtant sans relâche avec les maigres indices qu'il avait. Il essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement de ce qui arrivait à Scott mais c'était difficile sans savoir exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Et puis, il tomba sur un indice presque par hasard. Il était sur un site qui parlait de l'incendie des Hale qui avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant, tuant une grande partie de la famille.

Selon les théories qu'il pouvait voir sur différents blogs, c'était une famille de loups-garous, vivant tous ensemble dans un manoir… comme une _meute_ et ils auraient été exterminés par des chasseurs. Sous couvert de faire des recherches farfelues, comme à son habitude, Stiles chercha à en savoir plus du côté de son père. Ce dernier lui indiqua qu'effectivement, des personnes avaient suggéré cette idée absurde mais qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Et puis John lui avait dit, comme cela, sans y prêter attention, que Derek, le seul rescapé de cet incendie, s'était réinstallé en ville il y a peu, dans un loft. Cela avait éveillé la curiosité de son fils.

Deux jours plus tard, il était près du bâtiment. Il était déterminé tout en étant peu confiant. Il allait parler à un loup-garou ! Si ces théories s'avéraient bonnes… Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre… Il inspira fortement pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un homme incroyablement sexy, dont la posture et le maintien animal ne laissait aucun doute sur la véracité des théories de Stiles. L'humain savait que cette rencontre allait changer sa vie, même s'il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

 _ **Fibre internet**_

Stiles était hyperactif, ce n'était pas nouveau. C'est ce qui l'avait conduit à se renseigner sur des problèmes informatiques et à en faire son petit job. Stiles était dépanneur informatique amateur.

Un soir où un client l'avait appelé, il n'avait pas réfléchi -hyperactivité bonjour- et avait demandé son adresse pour dépanner le jeune homme, en tout bien tout honneur. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit. Mon dieu. Une montagne de muscles et de sourcils expressifs qui lui donnait envie d'apprendre à connaître toutes les expressions. Il était clairement à son goût.

Alors qu'il était en train de régler son problème informatique, le cerveau de Stiles n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer des signaux de désir et d'intérêt. Cet homme -ce client !- était incroyablement sexy. Comme d'habitude, sa bouche parla plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il le réprimanda sur sa connexion. Il eut alors une idée et attrapa un post-it qui traînait sur le bureau avant d'y inscrire son numéro. D'une manière détournée, il l'invita à le contacter de nouveau, pour qu'il lui apprenne à utiliser correctement son ordinateur. Pourtant, son intérêt était tout autre.

Alors quand Derek lui envoya un texto, trois jours plus tard, pour lui demander de lui réexpliquer certaines choses concernant la fibre, Stiles n'hésita pas. Il mit sa plus belle chemise sur un de ses tee-shirt imprimés préférés et fonça vers le loft. Cette fois-ci, il fit la bise à Derek, restant peut-être quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire. Il se dirigea lascivement vers l'ordinateur et sourit, attendant que Derek prenne la parole. Ce dernier avait l'air troublé et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lui demander des informations sur la fibre, en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Stiles se lança dans des explications simples, remarquant que son client n'arrêtait pas de fixer ses mains et ses doigts qui bougeaient dans tous les sens au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Puis, son cerveau de génie (car oui, dans ces moments là, il était génial) lui soumit une idée. Il se leva prestement de la chaise de bureau, s'attirant le regard curieux de Derek. Il bégaya quelque peu avant de lui demander de s'asseoir à sa place, arguant qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen que d'apprendre par la pratique. Il vit Derek rougir à ce mot, quand bien même il n'avait pas pris une voix tendancieuse et se sentit devenir chaud.

Il passa le reste du temps à effleurer Derek, sous prétexte de lui apprendre à bien manipuler sa souris, lui montrer un raccourci de clavier, régler quelques paramètres… À chaque fois, il voyait le brun retenir son souffle et rougir quelque peu. Ce petit jeu de séduction dura deux bonnes heures, ponctuées de monologues de Stiles, plus ou moins écoutés par Derek, absorbé par ce dernier. Il était en train de lui expliquer la différence entre l'ADSL et la VDSL quand il remarqua que le brun ne l'écoutait plus du tout. Il sourit en attendant que ce dernier ne s'en rende compte. Quand enfin, Derek comprit, il se mit à rougir en détournant le regard. Stiles eut un sourire victorieux avant de se lever de son siège et d'approcher le brun.

Il vit ce dernier rougir un peu plus et il sourit d'autant plus. Lentement, pour lui laisser le temps de refuser s'il en avait envie, Stiles se pencha avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, agrippant sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser, goûtant sa langue et gémissant presque de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il se stoppa après quelques instants, souriant toujours, un rictus timide sur les lèvres rougis de Derek quand son regard tomba _plus bas_. Son filtre bouche-cerveau n'eut pas le temps de fonctionner qu'il demanda :

" _\- Je peux aussi t'aider pour ce genre de problèmes si tu veux…"_

Le gémissement de Derek fut la meilleure des réponses.

 _ **Petits jobs de Noël**_

Qui aurait pensé que Stiles trouverait l'amour grâce à une punition de son père et un pari ? Certainement pas lui. Et encore moins Derek. Ils avaient dû travailler ensemble toute une journée, déguisés en père Noël et lutin sur un stand de photos dans un magasin. Autant dire que c'était complètement improbable qu'ils se rencontrent sur un tel lieu. Et pourtant, les voilà dans un bar, sirotant chacun un verre, apprenant à faire plus ample connaissance.

Et si Stiles analysait correctement le langage corporel de son vis-à-vis, d'ici la fin de la soirée, ils devraient faire intimement plus connaissance. Ce qui avait tendance à faire bugger son cerveau et le faisait rougir plus facilement. A croire qu'il était un adolescent bourré d'hormones ! Ahem…

Jouant avec son verre, il demanda :

" _\- Et donc, tu as une soeur. Laura, c'est ça ?"_

Derek acquiesça avant d'approfondir :

" _\- Ma sœur aînée. On habite ensemble. Elle est diabolique, du genre à attendre des mois pour préparer sa vengeance. Elle a un caractère incroyablement fort, elle est très volontaire._

 _\- Elle a l'air sympa !_

 _\- Elle l'est. Mais crois-moi, tu ne veux pas la rencontrer quand elle a décidé de faire quelque chose de toi."_

Pour une raison que Derek ne comprit pas, Stiles éclata de rire :

" _\- Je connais ça ! J'ai une amie qui se prend pour une Reine et qui peut être terriblement flippante si elle n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles se rencontrent un jour ou le monde serait à leurs pieds en moins d'une semaine !"_

Derek sourit et Stiles sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Tellement cliché… Tellement sexy ! Stiles craquait complètement sur les fossettes du brun quand il souriait...

" _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Hmm ? Enfin.. de quoi moi ?"_

Il se félicita intérieurement. Bien rattrapé pour cette fois. Il devait vraiment faire attention à ne pas tomber en complète béatitude devant Derek, merde !

" _\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?_

 _\- Non, je suis fils unique. Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune mais j'aime à croire qu'ils auraient voulu en faire un autre après moi."_

Derek eut un regard… une expression… Ce n'était clairement pas de la pitié, comme souvent. C'était de l'empathie, voire même de la compassion. Avant même qu'il puisse lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, le brun ouvrit la bouche :

" _\- Toute ma famille est morte dans un incendie. Laura et moi étions partie aux courses. Mon oncle est dans le coma depuis des années. Je connais ça. J'espère que tu as pu surmonter… tout ça."_

Il fit un geste large de la main, comme pour englober toute la situation. Stiles sourit plus tendrement. Il ne s'était pas excusé, ne l'avait pas jugé. Il l'avait simplement compris et avait partagé un peu de sa douleur avec la sienne. Timidement, il baissa la tête, entourant son verre de ses deux mains avant de souffler un remerciement.

Quand il se redressa, son regard accrocha celui, intense, de Derek. Il sourit avant de d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était quelque peu alourdie :

" _\- Eh bien ! Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à cela pour un premier rendez-vous !"_

Ce n'était pas un reproche, loin de là, juste une tentative de changer de sujet. Il espérait que Derek comprendrait la nuance. Ce dernier se redressa et sourit de manière séductrice, faisant déglutir le jeune homme :

" _\- Alors… c'est un rencard ?"_

Un peu plus à l'aise, Stiles accepta le changement de sujet avec joie. Il fit mine d'hésiter, faisant tournoyer son verre entre ses doigts.

" _\- Je sais pas… Qu'est-ce qu'en penses le père Noël ?"_

L'allusion fit rire le brun et il fit mine de réfléchir :

" _-... Hmm… Je crois qu'il aime les heures supplémentaires…"_

Stiles et Derek se mirent à rire. Décidément, ils s'étaient bien trouvés...

 _ **Bûche**_

Les Hale avaient un restaurant dans le centre de Beacon Hills depuis des générations, c'était un fait connu de tous. Alors quand Stiles avait décidé de faire de la cuisine son métier, il avait aussi choisi de travailler dans ce restaurant familial. Il y avait déjà mangé et la cuisine, l'ambiance, le décor avaient résonné en lui. Il sentait que c'était fait pour lui, que c'était son monde. Il se devait d'y travailler !

Cela avait été un de ses objectifs quand il avait fait ses études, quand il avait passé son diplôme. Il y avait même fait un stage lors de son apprentissage, faisant connaissance du chef, un cousin de la famille avec qui il s'était tout de suite entendu.

Quand Stiles fut diplômé, il retourna dans le restaurant et le montra fièrement au chef avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la journée ensemble, préparant les plats pour les clients. A la fin de la journée, Stiles était fourbu mais heureux, comme à chaque fois qu'il passait de longues heures à cuisiner quand le chef lui dit :

" _\- Je vais démissionner."_

Stiles ne sut quoi dire. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à un tel revirement de situation. Ce n'était pas le métier qu'il aimait ? Il en avait marre ? Que se passait-il ? Une multitude de questions lui traversait l'esprit, pourtant, une seule franchit ses lèvres :

" _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Ça fait longtemps que je me dis que je voulais faire le tour du monde. Ça a toujours été mon rêve tu sais ? Et je ne trouvais jamais le bon moment, je me demandais et si… Et finalement, je pense que ça y est. On va partir cet été._

 _\- Ouah. Mais… c'est cool ! Tu as trouvé du monde pour te remplacer ? Tu vas fermer ? Tu reviendras quand ? Vous allez partir où ? Est-ce que tu abandonnes complètement le restaurant ?"_

Le chef le regarda d'un air indulgent avant de lever les mains devant lui :

" _\- Calme toi Stiles, tu te disperses. Oui j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on part. On verra selon les opportunités du moment. C'est un projet de vie qui se concrétise._

 _\- Tu dois être pressé ! Qui va te remplacer ? Je le connais ?"_

Le chef ricana avant de répondre :

" _\- Pour ça oui et pas qu'un peu puisque c'est toi."_

Il aurait dû prendre une photo tellement la réaction de Stiles était hilarante à ce moment précis. Le tout jeune chef recula, trébuchant sur le vent avant de dire :

" _\- Non non non ! Je peux pas faire ça. Je peux pas reprendre un restaurant comme ça. Je viens tout juste d'être diplômé !_

 _\- Stiles…_

 _\- Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu viens de me dire, sérieusement parce que…_

 _\- Stiles !_

 _\- Un restaurant. TON restaurant… C'est juste… Je crois que je sais même pas quoi dire alors que tu sais à quel point j'aime parler…_

 _\- STILES !_

 _\- …_

 _\- Tu en es capable, j'ai foi en toi. Je ne te le proposerais pas sinon._

 _\- Mais… je…_

 _\- Et puis, je ne pars que dans six mois ! Ça laisse le temps de te former. Cora va prendre le relais au niveau du service, elle connaît bien les ficelles du métier, vous pourrez vous aider._

 _\- … Tu es sûr ?"_

Le chef rit avant de lui frotter affectueusement les cheveux. Ce gosse était incroyable.

C'est comme cela que, six mois plus tard, Stiles se retrouvait cuisinier du restaurant familial des Hale. Il avait fait la connaissance de Cora avec qui il s'entendait très bien et, très vite, la renommée du restaurant grandit. Ils avaient à cœur de se renouveler sans cesse, quitte à changer de ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude et à se mettre en danger.

Cora était très dynamique et vive d'esprit, ce qui allait parfaitement au caractère de Stiles. Cette dernière, un soir après le service, lui avait demandé d'aller boire un verre, ce qu'il avait accepté avec plaisir. Ils fermaient le restaurant quand Cora lui précisa que sa sœur et son frère aînés seraient là. Stiles haussa les épaules : peu lui importait tant qu'il passait une bonne soirée !

Et pour une bonne soirée, ce fut une incroyable soirée. Il fit la connaissance de Laura et Derek. Son regard avait tout de suite accroché le cadet des Hale. Ils entamèrent la discussion autour du service de la soirée et dérivèrent rapidement sur la nourriture. Stiles ne se rendit même pas compte que Laura et Cora s'étaient retirées de la conversation, le laissant parler avec Derek. Ils étaient tous deux passionnés et leurs échanges étaient incroyables. Pourtant, après une heure, Stiles dut s'excuser. Il avait accumulé trop de fatigue et préférait rentrer. Il attrapa le portable de Derek avant de noter son numéro. Il dit au revoir à la fratrie des Hale, ravi de sa soirée. Il venait juste d'allumer sa jeep quand il reçut un sms du brun :

" _\- Jeudi soir, après ton service ?"_

Stiles sourit à s'en faire craquer les joues avant de répondre positivement. Pour rien au monde, il n'allait rater cela !

 _ **Nourriture**_

La première rencontre de Stiles et Derek avait été anecdotique. S'ils étaient sincères, ils devaient avouer qu'ils ne s'en rappelaient pas vraiment. Stiles devait avoir une quinzaine d'années. Cela faisait déjà presque deux ans qu'il avait appris à cuisiner pour la santé de son père. Il essayait de faire les plats les plus sains possibles. Cette passion pour les plats sains lui était venu suite à une sortie père/fils. Un week-end où John ne travaillait pas, ils avaient choisi tous les deux d'aller sur leur lieu de camping favori. C'était une espèce de tradition qu'ils avaient mis entre parenthèses depuis un moment. Ils avaient donc chacun pris un sac rempli de quelques en-cas et sodas.

Cependant, Stiles avait remarqué à quel point son père était essoufflé. Ils faisaient plus de pause et John avait plus de mal à retrouver sa respiration. Il lui avait demandé s'il était fatigué mais le shérif avait dit non, que tout allait bien. Ils avaient passé une excellente journée, pourtant, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêchait de s'inquiéter.

Il avait insisté jusqu'à ce que son père fasse des examens. Son bilan sanguin état revenu mauvais. Il avait trop de cholestérol et de triglycérides. Autant dire qu'il mangeait n'importe quoi et qu'il fallait faire plus de sport et manger mieux. Ces deux derniers mots avaient résonné positivement en Stiles, le poussant à s'investir plus sérieusement dans la confection de leurs repas.

Régulièrement, il se trouvait donc au supermarché pour acheter les matières premières lui permettant de cuisiner. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas parfait et il faisait encore pas mal d'erreurs mais il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Il faisait même en sorte que son père ait une gamelle pour manger le midi. Ainsi, le shérif n'était pas tenté de commander ou manger quelque chose de peu correct.

Stiles était affaissé sur son caddie, se dirigeant mollement vers les fruits et légumes. Il se redressa avant de piler près d'un homme qui semblait hésiter. Il prenait toute la place devant les légumes que Stiles voulait. Il chercha à passer par la droite puis la gauche mais impossible. Il soupira avant d'adresser la parole au jeune homme brun :

" _\- Excusez-moi, vous avez besoin d'aide ?"_

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui avant de cligner des yeux et de demander faiblement :

" _\- Euh… Concombre ?"_

Stiles roula des yeux avant de désigner le légume vert que l'inconnu tenait dans sa main :

" _\- C'est une courgette que vous avez dans la main. Les concombres sont à côté des tomates, dans le rayon d'après._

 _\- Oh. Euh. Merci.'_

Stiles ricana avant de secouer la tête, dépité. Sérieusement, qui pouvait encore confondre ?

 _ **Allergie**_

Stiles aimait bien se balader en forêt. C'était rassurant et apaisant pour son cerveau qui avait tendance à partir dans tous les sens. Et puis, cela l'occupait. Quand on avait un père qui passait la plupart de son temps à travailler, il fallait bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Il aimait particulièrement marcher jusqu'à un petit lac, bordé d'immenses rochers et de buissons. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour se protéger et pouvoir bronzer en toute tranquillité. Stiles y venait très régulièrement. A tel point que son odeur avait imprégné les lieux. S'il avait été un loup, on aurait pensé qu'il marquait son territoire.

Souvent, il amenait un livre pour se reposer le long des berges. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien pris. Ni MP3 ni livre, rien que son cerveau, son imagination et les bruits environnants.

C'était une belle journée, avec un soleil éclatant. Ayant la peau blanche et fragile, il se cala sur un rocher partiellement caché par un plus grand. Il ressentait la chaleur du soleil sans en subir les conséquences. Il entendait le doux clapotis de l'eau, le bruissement du vent dans la végétation, c'était parfait.

Rapidement, il tomba dans une sorte de demi-sommeil. C'était une sensation incroyablement reposante qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis un moment. Il essaya de s'imprégner de cette ambiance, de cet environnement qu'on ne pouvait retrouver nulle part ailleurs.

Après quelques dizaines de minute, ou peut-être était-ce quelques heures -Stiles avait perdu la notion du temps-, il entendit un bruit de pas. N'ayant que peu envie de bouger, il préféra ne pas se montrer. La personne partirait sûrement rapidement. De toute façon, ils avaient tous les deux parfaitement le droit d'être là.

Pourtant, Stiles fut intrigué. Il avait clairement entendu un son humain, des bruits de pas. Néanmoins, les sons qu'il écoutait actuellement avaient tout d'animal. Comme un grognement. Il entendit ensuite un bruit de pattes qui couraient et il se tendit. Le martèlement se fit entendre quelques instants avant un éclaboussement et un… grognement. Un grognement ! Ou peut-être que c'était un éclat appréciateur, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait après tout ? Stiles ne parlait pas le… le quoi d'ailleurs ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il n'osait pas faire un geste, de peur d'attirer l'attention de l'animal sur lui. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Il attendit en priant pour que l'animal parte vite ou qu'il ne soit pas dangereux. Il eut l'impression d'attendre des heures, même s'il ne s'était passé que quelques dizaines de minutes quand il entendit de nouveau un bruit humain. Quelqu'un était clairement en train de s'étirer !

Stiles jaillit de sa cachette pour lui dire de faire attention à l'animal quand il se figea. Ce n'était clairement pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu ! Un être mi-homme mi-animal était sur les berges du lac. Il se figea en entendant Stiles se redresser et l'humain le vit clairement se transformer plus encore, des crocs et des griffes apparaissant sur son corps. L'humain, figé sur place, ne put dire qu'une chose :

" _\- Putain…"_

La créature en face de lui sembla se figer également avant de se transformer pour reprendre forme humaine. Il eut l'air coupable et méfiant à la fois. Stiles attendit qu'il ouvre la bouche :

" _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Je me repose. C'est normal non. Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tu es quoi d'abord ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux te transformer ? Est-ce que t'es un loup-garou ou une espèce de truc pareil ? Tu vas me bouffer ? Non parce que sérieusement…"_

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez. Il aurait dû faire plus attention avant de se transformer mais il avait découvert ce lac quelques semaines auparavant et l'odeur du lieu n'avait jamais varié. Il avait bien entendu des battements de cœur en arrivant mais pour battre aussi rapidement… il avait clairement pensé à un animal effrayé par sa présence. Vu le débit de parole du jeune homme, Derek allait en avoir des choses à expliquer. A commencer par le présenter à la meute...

 _ **Superhéros**_

Stiles trépignait chez lui, impatient. Derek l'avait invité à sortir. Derek-sexy-Hale l'avait invité à sortir. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas une sortie entre amis, c'était bien plus que cela. Il était sûr qu'il avait une chose importante à lui annoncer.

Derek vint le chercher vers 14h et il semblait nerveux. Stiles espérait que son sourire le calme. Derek écouta Stiles babiller durant tout le trajet, comme à leur habitude. Le loup l'emmena dans la forêt, faisant attention à l'humain qui avait tendance à vouloir rencontrer le sol de trop près. Finalement, le brun prit la main de l'humain pour le stabiliser, agrandissant le sourire de l'humain.

Là, dans la forêt, auprès du loup, Stiles était heureux. Bien sûr, il l'aurait été davantage s'ils étaient un couple mais hey… Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir suggéré l'idée plusieurs fois. Mais la réticence du loup l'avait convaincu de ne plus rien entreprendre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un arbre et le sourire de Stiles se fit plus tendre, plus nostalgique. Derek posa la main sur le tronc, sans lâcher celle de l'humain avant de demander d'une voix bourrue :

" _\- Tu te souviens ?_

 _\- Comment je pourrais oublier ? C'était le jour de notre rencontre. Ce jour-là, j'ai rencontré mon héros."_

Stiles avait les yeux fixés sur les branches hautes, là où, plus jeune, il avait cherché à suivre un écureuil. Si Derek n'était pas venu à son secours, il aurait été gravement blessé.

" _\- Et moi mon âme sœur."_

L'humain tourna vivement la tête vers le loup. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pendant tout le trajet, il avait espéré entendre sa déclaration mais maintenant qu'il y était, il avait peur de mal interpréter. Après toutes ces années à lui avoir couru après, est-ce que c'était vraiment réel ? Derek l'avait tellement rejeté… Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il fit un pas en arrière. Il était tellement peu sûr de lui. Derek était un loup, Stiles seulement un humain. Derek était fort, Stiles devait compter sur lui. Derek avait une meute, Stiles était seul. Derek était discret, Stiles extravagant. Derek était son héros, Stiles juste le sauvé. Est-ce que ce n'était pas juste de la pitié ? Celle du sauveur pour l'éternelle victime ?

Derek pouvait sentir les différentes émotions de son humain, sans comprendre pourquoi il était passé de l'euphorie à la peur. La peur ! Il avait pourtant cru que l'humain serait heureux qu'il se décide enfin… Comme souvent, les pensées de Stiles étaient trop rapides pour qu'il en saisisse le sens. Il ne pouvait compter que sur son humain pour comprendre. Il fit un pas en avant :

" _\- Stiles ?_

 _\- Je… Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire… Toi, Derek Hale, tu me veux moi ?"_

Le loup ferma les yeux, sa main toujours fermement ancrée à celle de l'humain. Il comprenait ce qu'il sous-entendait et cela lui broyait le cœur. Des années de rejet et d'incertitudes avaient dû broyer la maigre confiance que le fils du shérif avait en lui. Il accrocha son regard, espérant y faire passer toute sa détermination :

" _\- C'est toi que je veux Stiles."_

L'humain ne bougeait pas mais ses battements de cœur étaient moins erratiques. Le loup s'approcha de lui tout en le tirant par la main. Une fois Stiles tout contre lui, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

" _\- Ça n'a toujours été que toi."_

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent furent la promesse que leur histoire était faite pour durer toujours.

 _ **Couleurs**_

Quand Derek avait touché Stiles, sans faire attention, ce fut l'explosion. L'explosion de sentiments, de couleurs. Tout était arrivé si vite, Stiles en avait le tournis. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Derek s'était excusé, presque machinalement, avant qu'ils ne se perdent dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

Comment s'appelaient les couleurs formant l'iris éclatant de Derek ? Il voulait tout apprendre sur ces nuances, tout apprendre sur l'homme en face de lui. Parce que, finalement, ce qui était important, ce n'était pas tant l'accès aux couleurs qu'à son âme sœur. Stiles avait rencontré son âme sœur.

Une part de son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout était trop rapide. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques semaines. Bien sûr, Derek était tout à fait au goût de Stiles. Mais sérieusement ? Cinq jours plus tard et il se trouvait en transe devant le libraire.

L'autre part de son esprit -celle qui dominait- se noyait dans le regard de l'autre. Sa peau était de couleur chaude, partiellement recouverte d'un Henley clair sur un pantalon foncé. Pour le coup, même si le fait de voir les couleurs changeait totalement son point de vue, Derek restait séduisant.

Après quelques minutes, Stiles reprit possession de sa main, rompant le charme qui les entourait. Il se gratta la nuque, gêné. On était censé réagir comment quand on avait sa moitié d'âme en face de soi ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait appris en cours ? Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Ce fut le libraire qui rompit en premier le silence :

" _\- Hmm. Est-ce que ça va ?"_

Stiles hocha la tête, perdu. Le libraire lui avait posé une question ouverte, lui permettant de répondre ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait choisir de mettre les pieds dans le plat, ou se laisser le temps de digérer l'information.

" _\- Ça va. Merci pour le pansement. Est-ce que… T'as… T'as un livre sur les couleurs ? Je voudrais vérifier un truc."_

Derek hocha la tête avant de se lever. Il mit l'écriteau fermé à sa boutique avant d'aller chercher le livre. Il ne pouvait pas gérer des clients aujourd'hui. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait se gérer lui-même en cet instant alors des inconnus… En quelques minutes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et le tendit à Stiles. Ce dernier n'avait pas remis ses gants. Ils ne servaient plus à rien désormais. Il grommela un merci avant de farfouiller dans le livre. Derek attendit quelques instants avant qu'une exclamation victorieuse ne le sorte de ses pensées :

" _\- Là ! Derek, tu as les yeux verts !"_

Le libraire se pencha près de Stiles, le touchant volontairement cette fois-ci avant de regarder le paragraphe qu'il lui indiquait. Une photo représentait la couleur que Stiles avait appelé vert. Il releva le regard vers Stiles, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, sembla réfléchir quelques instants encore avant de sourire et de déclarer :

" _\- Je crois que je connais ma couleur préférée."_

Derek sentit son cou et son visage chauffer et il aurait pu ronronner de contentement s'il avait été un loup. Stiles était décidément la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans sa vie. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'étaient découverts liés par le Destin qu'il fallait se dépêcher. Derek lui aurait sûrement demandé de se mettre en couple à un moment donné, même sans les couleurs. Il comptait bien le faire malgré tout, mais dans les règles de l'art. Il tendit la main vers le jeune homme, toujours assis sur le comptoir avant de demander

" _\- On va boire un verre ?"_

 _ **Pulls de Noël**_

Stiles espérait de tout cœur que le client qu'il venait de laisser sortir de la boutique le rappellerait. Il était magnifique. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que cela, il dégageait quelque chose de fort et mystérieux qui donnait envie à Stiles de tout découvrir. Voilà pourquoi il avait laissé son nom ainsi que son numéro sur le ticket de caisse. Il avait semblé réagir plutôt positivement à ses regards et ses remarques… Il espérait que ce n'était pas son imagination.

Le soir-même, vers 20h, Stiles était dans son canapé, regardant une émission de TV sur la reproduction des orques tout en jouant sur son téléphone. Il était impossible pour lui de ne pas faire deux choses à la fois. C'est pour cela qu'au cinéma, il était obligé de prendre à manger. Ainsi, il pouvait se concentrer sur la nourriture et le film sans trop déranger ses voisins d'une heure.

Il était en train de défier son frère de cœur sur un jeu de culture générale -il le laminait à tous les coups- quand il reçut un texto d'un numéro inconnu. Aussitôt, dans un réflexe aussi idiot qu'inutile, il se redressa sur son canapé avant de lire sur son écran :

" _\- Qu'est-ce qu'un Stiles ?"_

Le susnommé roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas nouveau qu'on ne comprenait pas son prénom. Il tapa rapidement, tout film ou jeu oublié :

" _\- Un vendeur de pulls moches dans une boutique de vêtements."_

Il n'eut à attendre que quelques instants avant d'avoir une réponse :

" _\- Derek._

 _\- Salut Derek. Toujours aussi fier de ton superbe achat ?"_

Stiles éclata de rire quand un émoji crotte apparut sur son écran, rapidement suivi d'un émoticône vomissant. Il répondit rapidement :

" _\- Je suis offensé. Moi qui pensais avoir brillamment choisi pour faire ressortir la couleur chaude de ta peau…"_

Il assortit sa réponse d'un emoji clin d'œil, mais pas le normal, celui qui laissait penser qu'il y avait plus. Le _suggestif_. Il lançait clairement les hostilités. Pourtant, la réponse de Derek le laissa sans voix. Lui qui se targuait d'avoir du répondant, il était complètement silencieux, la bouche ouverte sur un rond parfait, preuve de sa stupéfaction. Sur son écran, une photo de Derek, torse nu, montrant des abdos saillants, des pectoraux parfaitement dessinés et des biceps à se damner. Venait à la suite de cette photo incroyablement hot une légende :

" _Je suis clairement mieux sans."_

Ce n'était pas Stiles, fixé sur la photo depuis plus de cinq minutes qui allait dire le contraire...

 _ **HIV**_

La première rencontre de Stiles et Derek avait été… effrayante. Stiles avait insisté pour que son frère et lui aillent voir ce qu'il se tramait en forêt. Il avait depuis longtemps mis au point un système lui permettant d'écouter les fréquences de la police.

Ils étaient arrivés en forêt, excités et peureux à la fois de ce qui pouvaient leur arriver : voir un cadavre. Ce n'était que des adolescents, ils ne comprenaient pas réellement ce qu'il pouvait réellement arriver. Ils cherchaient à montrer qu'ils étaient forts.

Tous deux étaient reclus par la société, mis à l'écart, de par leurs différences. On arrêterait de les considérer comme des personnes faibles s'ils revenaient avec des photos d'un cadavre -ou mieux, un morceau- au lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils n'avaient pas fait le lien qu'un cadavre, c'était une personne. Une personne qui était morte, qui avait souffert. Une personne dont on avait laissé le corps sans sépulture, trouvé par un marcheur effrayé qui avait aussitôt appelé le shérif, permettant à Stiles de savoir également.

Les voilà donc dans la forêt, trébuchant sur leurs propres pieds, riant nerveusement comme les adolescents qu'ils étaient, à chercher un bout de respect à tendre à la horde des populaires du lycée.

Bien sûr, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit supposé où avait été retrouvé le cadavre, ils entendirent les patrouilles et les lumières bleues des gyrophares. Ils avaient essayé de les esquiver mais John était loin d'être un bleu. Et il n'était pas naïf concernant son fils. Il les attrapa à quelques dizaines de mètres de la zone sécurisée par la police.

Alors que John l'attrapa par le bras, le faisant reculer, hurlant à son encontre en lui demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là, Stiles croisa un regard jaune dans les bois. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur mais quand il cligna des yeux, il ne vit rien de plus qu'un morceau de cuir noir s'évanouissant dans les bois.

 _ **Centre commercial**_

Stiles avait été sélectionné par son lycée pour représenter l'établissement dans le concours de plaidoirie inter-lycées. Il avait choisi de parler d'un sujet sensible, un peu tabou : le racisme des créatures surnaturelles. Ces dernières, sous couverts de bien faire, étaient souvent mises à l'écart. Un exemple tout simple que Stiles avait choisi dans sa plaidoirie de présentation était les sites de rencontre. Les sites de rencontres traditionnels leur étaient tout simplement interdits. La société avait décidé qu'ils pouvaient utiliser leurs liens inter-races pour se reproduire entre eux. Et sous couvert de faciliter les rencontres entre personnes compatibles, on avait exclu un tiers de la population mondiale.

Ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi d'autre bien sûr. Stiles avait sous les yeux le mécontentement des créatures surnaturelles et la réalité de leurs conditions et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ce n'était pas important. Alors quand son lycée avait décidé de faire un concours de plaidoirie, Stiles n'avait pas hésité. De par son audace et ses choix de sujets controversés, il était parvenu à gagner, arrivant jusqu'à la finale du comté. Il avait des arguments en béton, connaissait mille et un sujets et pouvait donc répondre à tous ce que ses adversaires pouvaient dire. Pour une fois, sa logorrhée habituelle pouvait lui permettre de défendre une cause. Il n'en était pas peu fier.

Le jour venu, il s'avança sur scène et fit son discours, s'adressant, plus qu'à ses adversaires, à toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la salle. Il savait que la plaidoirie était retransmise à la radio de quelques universités. Mais c'était un début. Quelques chaînes de télévision locales étaient également présentes. Il inspira pour se donner du courage et commença :

" _L'intelligence prend fin où commence le racisme. Le racisme, c'est le vers qui ronge le fruit de l'intelligence, la rouille qui corrode et détruit la dignité de la personne. Le raciste, fait de peur et d'ignorance, traumatisé par le manque d'intelligence et d'estime de soi, et nourri par la haine de l'autre du fait d'un complexe d'infériorité profond et incoercible, est à la fois le danger et la victime : un danger pour les autres et une victime de lui-même. Une victime qui devient le bourreau de l'autre. Prisonnier de ses préjugés, phobies et contradictions, le raciste n'aime pas la liberté car la liberté, c'est la diversité, la pluralité d'être et de choisir. Devoir reconnaître les différences l'angoisse tout comme le métissage - pureté ô combien audacieuse - l'épouvante. Et c'est à cause de cette épouvante que les créatures surnaturelles sont brimées, recluses par la société alors qu'elles représentent plus d'un tiers de la population mondiale. Moi, Stiles Stilinski, je me battrais corps et âme pour que leurs droits soient reconnus. Merci de m'avoir écouté_." *

Une salve d'applaudissement le fit rosir de plaisir et il remercia une nouvelle fois son public. Même ses adversaires semblaient le regarder avec déférence. Au fond, ils savaient n'avoir aucune chance. Et ils avaient raison, Stiles remporta le tournoi haut la main. Il gagna donc un chèque d'une importante somme pour monter un projet en lien avec sa plaidoirie ainsi qu'une visite des locaux d'un grand cabinet d'avocats : Hale's counsel.

C'est lors de cette visite qu'il rencontra l'homme -ou plutôt le loup- de sa vie. En vacances, il était venu voir sa mère, une grande avocate de New York. Elle était connue pour son tempérament sans concession. C'était une louve et elle se battait pour les opprimés. Le discours de Stiles l'avait remué et elle avait bon espoir que les choses changent avec un combat mené de front par les loups et les humains.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis autour d'un thé lorsque Talia lui dit, un sourire franc sur les lèvres :

" _\- Ton discours m'a vraiment touché tu sais. Comme nous tous d'ailleurs."_

Stiles sourit, heureux qu'on lui témoigne autant d'importance. Comme souvent, il minimisa son travail :

" _\- Vous savez c'est pas grand chose. Enfin, j'ai juste eu de la chance._

 _\- Non Stiles, c'était du courage._

 _\- Pourtant, il y avait plein de concurrents très intéressants également. Rien que dans la première manche à Beacon Hills, j'ai cru que je ne gagnerais jamais contre Lydia et…"_

Derek, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, intervint :

" _\- Beacon Hills ? C'est de là que tu viens ?_

 _\- Euh.. oui pourquoi ?"_

Mais le loup était retourné dans son silence mutique. Talia répondit à sa place :

" _\- Derek est l'alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills. Tu devrais aller les voir quand tu retourneras là-bas. Je suis sûre que ça leur fera plaisir. Oh et puis j'y pense ! Derek, tu pourrais raccompagner Stiles chez lui non ? Tu es bien venu en train c'est ça ? Derek te ramènera, ce sera beaucoup plus agréable d'affronter ces longues heures de route à deux."_

Stiles, face à l'autorité de Talia n'osa trop rien dire et Derek soupira avant d'acquiescer. Tout alpha qu'il était, il ne désobéissait presque jamais à sa mère. Les longues heures sur la route leur permit de se rapprocher, parlant de leurs passions communes et ils se quittèrent, près de la maison du shérif, avec la promesse de se revoir très bientôt pour que Derek lui présente les membres de sa meute. Ce que Stiles ne savait alors pas, c'est qu'il allait bientôt faire partie de cette meute et de la vie de Derek...

* * *

 _* Discours écrit par Manuel Martin Ramirez, lu au concours interscolaire 2001-2002._

 _N'oubliez pas qu'une review est une récompense pour les longues heures que l'auteur passe assis sur une chaise, un chat ronronnant sur les genoux, les yeux brûlants de sommeil mais ne pouvant pas aller se coucher car il doit écrire et publier - mon quotidien pour ce calendrier._


End file.
